Aranedian aggression
by LMXB
Summary: An infirmary lock down is sparked by the arrival of a stowaway spider, which causes an extreme reaction in anyone it bites. R/K with lots of Team Shep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters.

**Summary: **Set season 5 after The Lost Tribe (so possible spoilers for all events up to that) a stowaway arachnid sparks an infirmary lock down, whilst it's bite has an extreme reaction in the victim.

* * *

"Incoming wormhole." Chuck announced. "Captain Williams' IDC."

"Lower the shield." Sheppard ordered. When the shield had been lowered two men stepped through the gate. "Is there a problem captain?" Sheppard asked jogging down the stairs of the control room.

"No Sir." Williams answered.

"So what happened to the rest of your team?"

"Major Perkins and Sergeant Bowers are still at the signing of the treaty festival. The Major said there was no point us all suffering and to return, letting you know that everything was fine and to expect them in the morning, Sir."

"Ok then. Report to the infirmary and once you have been given the all clear come to the conference room." Sheppard ordered.

"Yes Sir." The two men said before leaving the control room.

On reaching the infirmary they were surprised with how quiet it was. Entering they noticed all the beds were empty and the lone figure of Dr Keller was hunched over a workbench.

Williams cleared his throat nearly causing Jennifer to fall off her stool. "Sorry Ma'am didn't mean to scare you." He apologised.

"That's ok Captain, I was miles away. What can I do for you?"

"Colonel Sheppard sent us down for post-mission checks."

"Shouldn't there be two more of you?" Jennifer asked.

"They are still on the planet finishing the negotiations, we were sent home for good behaviour." Williams smirked as he placed his rucksack against a wall.

"How come Perkins and Bowers got the short straws?" Jennifer questioned as she went over to the other side of the infirmary to grab some supplies.

"Perkins as our glorious leader felt it was his responsibility and Bowers being the only female on the team was personally requested by the village." Williams explained. "So where is everyone here?"

"Just one of those freaky quiet times. It probably won't last for long so everyone else on shift is on break until something happens." Jennifer replied.

"So how come you have the short straw?"

"Because I have tons of paperwork to finish."

"The joys of leadership." Williams smiled again.

"It will happen to you one day." Jennifer returned, wiping the smile off his face. "Ok then lets look at the two of you. Anything unusual happen? Any cuts?" Jennifer began.

"No Ma'am. Everything was pretty routine." Williams answered as Lieutenant Cole deposited his rucksack before rolling up his sleeve to allow his blood pressure to be checked.

Jennifer checked the Lieutenant's blood pressure, when satisfied she removed the cuff and said. "Ok that is normal you can lower your sleeve."

As the Lieutenant placed his hand on his shirtsleeve he felt something move on the top of his hand. Looking down he saw a spider crawl across the back of his hand. "Where did-" He started to say as he pulled the hand away when the spider bit him causing him to yell in pain.

Jennifer and Williams turned their attention to the Lieutenant and saw the spider drop to the floor and scamper away moments before Cole crumpled to the floor and began to seize.

Jennifer immediately went to the Lieutenant tapping her earpiece in the process. "This is Keller. Quarantine the infirmary now." Within seconds the infirmary was locked down and Jennifer was stabilising her patient, trying to ignore Woolsey's voice in her ear demanding an explanation. When Cole had stopped seizing she looked up at Williams. "Help me move him onto the bed."

"Will he be ok?" Williams asked he hauled the Lieutenant onto the gurney.

"I need to run some tests before I can answer that and to find that spider to find out what the toxin was." Jennifer explained as she checked Cole's vitals. Happy he was stable she tapped her earpiece again, finally silencing Woolsey. "This is Keller."

"Dr Keller. What is going on down there?"

"Lieutenant Cole was bitten by a spider that caused a severe reaction. We are not sure where exactly the spider is, but I assumed you would want it trapped in here."

"You couldn't have just shut the doors rather than quarantine the infirmary?" Woolsey asked, his voice full of disbelief.

"I was a little busy with my patient." Jennifer replied anger evident in her voice.

"It was the right call doc." Sheppard cut in. "Just try not to get bitten yourself before we can override the quarantine lock down. How is Cole now?"

"He has stabilised but-"

Sheppard then heard Captain Williams' voice shouting a warning before Jennifer screamed and the radio went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr Keller come in." Sheppard said, with no answer. "Captain Williams respond." He tried with the same result. "McKay where are you?" He barked speaking into his radio.

"Working in my lab. Where do you think?" McKay replied, far from pleased about being interrupted.

"I need you in the control room ASAP."

"Can it wait? I am in the mi-"

"McKay now." Sheppard interrupted, immediately causing the physicist to fall silent. Satisfied that McKay was on his way he went back to trying to reach the infirmary, to no avail. Turning his focus to the city he tapped his radio and said, "Captain Burke, I need you to trace all equipment that Captain Williams and Lieutenant Cole brought back through the gate. Establish a quarantine round all the rooms containing the items." With his order acknowledged, he tried again to reach the infirmary. Getting frustrated at the static he tapped his radio once more and said, "McKay, where the hell are you?"

"I'm here." McKay said entering the control room. "What is the big emergency?"

"I need you to get us into the infirmary." Sheppard explained.

"Is something wrong with the transporter." McKay asked confused and annoyed that he was interrupted for something so trivial.

"No it is in lockdown. I need you to override it."

"Why is it in lockdown and why would I want to override it?" McKay asked now worried and confused.

"Keller locked it down because of a toxic spider and I need you to override it as she is in trouble."

"Jennifer? What kind of trouble?" McKay asked as he pushed one of the gate technicians out of the way and began to furiously type at a keyboard.

"We don't know." Woolsey answered. "Is there anyway to see what is happening in there?"

"I can pull up sensors in a second, you can see which personal are there, but there aren't cameras or anything. I need you to get Dr Scott up here."

"I can't he is off world." Woolsey responded.

"What about Schild?" McKay asked he voice betraying a slight panic.

"On Earth, family emergency." Woolsey explained.

"Crap. This is not good." McKay said.

"What's wrong McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"We rewrote the security protocols for quarantine procedure so they could be overridden if necessary."

"But." Sheppard prodded.

"But, we need two command codes, one of which has to be either, Jennifer, Scott or Schild." McKay explained.

"But you can rewrite the protocols." Sheppard returned.

"Yes but it will take time. As in at least three, maybe four hours." McKay answered.

"Crap." Sheppard agreed tapping his earpiece. "Lorne I need you to go and retrieve Dr Scott from MX 3521 ASAP." He tapped the earpiece again. "Ronon meet me at the infirmary, bring your gun."

"Colonel Sheppard, what exactly are you planning?" Woolsey asked concerned.

"Well if Rodney can't speed up the rewrite and Scott is too far from the gate to make it back in a very short time we use Ronon's gun to blast through the infirmary doors."

"Colonel Sheppard, we have no idea what is going on in the infirmary. I will not authorise you breaking a quarantine by blasting through doors." Woolsey countered.

"It is a spider. We can adjust the sensors to spot it and then find it and kill it. It is hardly a full lockdown situation." Sheppard responded. "How hard is it to squish a spider?"

"No it was one spider. Since then we have lost all contact with the infirmary. We have no idea what is going on. For all we know the spider released an airborne toxin or multiplied. Until we know more about what is happening you will not break the quarantine. I suggest you focus your attention on working out what exactly is happening down there."

"Multiplied?" Sheppard questioned, looking far from impressed.

"Yes, for all we know the team could have accidentally brought back eggs which have begun to hatch. Or they brought back more than one spider. Or it has a very fast reproductive cycle." Woolsey explained.

"We do not know that." Sheppard argued.

"My point exactly Colonel. We have no way of knowing what is happening down there. I cannot risk anything affecting the city as a whole. I do not wish to loose any one else, but I have a responsibility to everyone in this city, not just the unfortunate individuals in the infirmary." Woolsey countered.

As much as Sheppard wanted to argue, he knew his boss was right and bit back his retort. Instead he took a calming breath and nodded his agreement to Woolsey.

Calmly turning to Chuck Woolsey said. "I need to find out who was on duty in the infirmary. Make contact with them if possible. If for any reason they were not in the infirmary at the time of the lock down get them to report here immediately. When you are done I need you to try to establish contact with Major Perkins. Apprise him of the situation and make sure he is vigilant in watching out for spiders. Get him to ask the locals about them as well. If you can't make contact send a team in full hazmat gear."

"Yes Sir." Chuck responded before pulling up the infirmary rosters.

"Ok I have the sensors up an running, displaying on the main screen now." McKay interrupted. "This can't be right." McKay muttered.

"What's wrong?" Woolsey questioned.

"There are only two lifesigns." Sheppard answered looking at the screen. "There should be at least three." Sheppard tapped his earpiece again. "Ronon scrap the last order, meet me in the observation room above isolation unit one."

"Colonel why are you going there?" Woolsey asked following Sheppard and McKay down the steps of the control room and out of the control tower. "I will not permit you to break the lockdown."

Turning sharply Sheppard said. "I am not going to break the lock down. We are going to the obs deck because one of the lifesigns is in the isolation room and we should be able to use the radio link between the observation deck and the isolation room to find out exactly what is happening there."

"Where is the other lifesign and why aren't they together?" Woolsey asked, looking abashed and worried.

"That is one of the questions I am hoping to get an answer to."


	3. Chapter 3

Sheppard, McKay and Woolsey met up with Ronon and Teyla thirty metres from the observation room.

"What's going on?" Ronon asked.

"Long story short, we don't know. We think at least one person has died in the infirmary." Sheppard answered.

"Who? And from what?" Teyla asked.

"Don't know that either, might be related to a spider, might not. One of the survivors is in isolation room one so we hope we can make contact with them, at least visually so we can work out what is going on." Sheppard explained jogging down the corridor.

When they reached the observation room they looked into the isolation unit below. Unlike normal the bed was pushed against the entrance of the room, partially blocking it, along with any other moveable items.

"Can you see anybody?" Woolsey asked, slightly out of breath as he entered.

"No. But someone has definitely been in there." Sheppard answered distractedly. "McKay where are the lifesigns?"

McKay looked down at his tablet PC. "OK one is right outside the door, the other is in the corner on the left." Sheppard moved as close to the window as possible and saw sitting in the corner, clutching a metal pole, Jennifer.

"It's the doc." He exclaimed. "Can't tell if she is injured."

Woolsey was already at the intercom. "Dr Keller, can you hear me?"

Sheppard saw Jennifer flinch, presumably at the foreign sound entering the isolation room, but rather than move to the intercom, she backed further into the corner. "Come on doc." he muttered.

Rodney moved over to the intercom. "Jennifer it's me Rodney, we are trying to get you out, but need you to tell us what is going on."

On hearing Rodney's voice Sheppard saw Jennifer slowly get to her feet still clutching the metal pole in her left hand, which was shaking. As she made her way over to the intercom she turned revealing blood flowing down the left hand side of her face. Before she reached the intercom, she suddenly stopped and looked towards the door completely terrified. As the group in the observation room followed Jennifer's gaze, they saw the door to the room had now opened and Lieutenant Cole was trying to get past the defences Jennifer had erected. Jennifer backed away and held the metal pole in front of her in a defensive position.

"What is going on in there?" Woolsey asked just as Cole broke into the room, immediately lunging at Jennifer who valiantly fended him off.

Ronon stormed out of the observation room. Seeing the exit Sheppard hurried after him.

"Ronon what are you doing?" Sheppard called as he ran after him.

"I have to get her out."

"As much as I hate to agree with Woolsey we can't break quarantine on this one. We have no idea what is happening."

"Fine. After I have entered the corridor outside the infirmary lock it down. I will blast my way in. The lockdown area will be contained."

"That could be suicide." Sheppard exclaimed.

"I can't sit around doing nothing. She won't be able to hold Cole off forever." Ronon growled.

"Ok. Go." Sheppard said, before running back to the observation room. As he entered Ronon radioed. "I am going in now."

"Rodney lock down the corridor outside the infirmary now." He ordered.

Rodney typed a command into his tablet PC. "It's done." He said before turning his attention back to the scene below him.

Sheppard retook his position at the window and said, "Come on doc, just a little longer," as Jennifer parried another barrage of blows, concerned, by the fact that Jennifer was only using one arm, her left. He glanced at Teyla who had also picked up on the fact that Jennifer must be carrying an injury. Just then, Cole, who seemed possessed, picked up a chair and ran at Jennifer. Although she managed to partially block the attack, the impact caused her to drop the pole. Cole dropped the chair and closed the distance, before reaching out and placing his hand round Jennifer's neck. As much as she tried to fight, there was nothing she could do and she was pushed against the wall, the grip round her neck tightening, causing her to begin to blackout. The others looked on in horror, when suddenly Ronon burst in firing at Cole. After several shots, he finally went down and Jennifer sagged against the wall gasping for breath, terror plastered on her face.

"Doc you ok?" Ronon asked as he approached her, keeping his gun trained on Cole. She shook her head as Ronon held out his empty hand. Shakily she placed her left hand in it and he pulled her away from the wall and the unconscious body of Cole. Keeping one eye on Cole, he backed them away to the other side of the room. When they were well clear of the Lieutenant Ronon asked again, "doc, you ok?" Again she shook her head, still shaking. "I won't let him hurt you again." Ronon assured her, before drawing her in to a comforting embrace. Remembering they had an audience he drew away quicker than he would have liked and asked, "where are you hurt?"

"Head." She said, voice quivering.

"Yeah I can see that." Ronon said looking at the blood plastering the left side of her face.

"Better than it looks. Cuts above the eye always bleed badly." She explained almost trance like.

"Anywhere else?" Ronon asked. Jennifer responded by lifting her right arm slightly and saying,

"Arm, think I broke my wrist."

"Ronon can you hear me?" Sheppard's voice came over the earpiece.

Ronon tapped the radio. "Yeah I hear you."

"How is the doc?"

"She'll be ok."

"Good. Don't leave the room."

"Why?"

"Spider is still outside."

"I can handle one spider."

"It might not be one spider."

"What do you mean?"

"We have no idea how many spiders there were. You were lucky to get in without getting bitten, but it could be right outside the door. Until we know more do not go outside. Besides, until we can overwrite the quarantine, there is no point venturing out, you are trapped. Best to stay where it is safe." Sheppard ordered.

"What about Cole?"

"He should be out a while, if he does wake, keep stunning him." Sheppard advised. "Try to stop the bleeding from the doc's head, then when she is ready activate the intercom."

Ronon turned his attention back to Jennifer who was still shaking. "We can't go outside the room. Spider and quarantine."

"I hate spiders." Jennifer managed. "You shouldn't have come in. Too risky. Especially after…"

"I couldn't leave you in here with him." Ronon said motioning towards Cole as Jennifer trailed off.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Ronon said. "Is there anything I can use to bandage your head?"

"Emergency med-kit on the wall has dressings in. I can do it though." Jennifer replied.

"No offence doc, but you can't stop shaking. Also seeing how you can only use one arm, I think for once I would do a better job."

Too tired and scared, Jennifer just nodded and let Ronon guide her to the far corner, where he helped her sit. He then tapped his radio as went to find the med-kit. "Sheppard." He said.

"Go ahead."

"While I treat the doc's injuries I need you to keep an eye on Cole."

"You got it buddy." Sheppard said, before Woolsey said.

"Ronon exactly what are Dr Keller's injuries?"

"Cut to the head, she said it looks worse than it is and she thinks she has a broken wrist."

"Ok." Woolsey replied. "Some of the medical personal should be here shortly to advise. In the mean time do the best you can and when she is up to it I would like to find out what happened."

As Ronon grabbed the med-kit, he deactivated the radio and then went back to Jennifer, who had pulled her legs to her chest. Opening up the med kit he asked, "head first?"

"Yeah." Jennifer shakily replied, until she noticed that Ronon was going for the suture kit. "What are you doing?"

"Need to stop the blood flow." Ronon answered.

"Not with those you don't." Jennifer responded. "Need to clean the wound, then put Vaseline on to help stop the flow. Then a dressing. That will be fine till we get out of here."

"You sure that is good enough?" Ronon questioned.

"Which one of us is the doctor?" Jennifer semi snapped, before apologising. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it. It will be fine."

"Ok then." Ronon replied as Jennifer began to give him step-by-step instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

In the observation room Sheppard turned his attention to McKay, whilst Teyla watched Cole, and asked. "How are the sensors coming along?"

"I can't tune the sensors to specifically look for the spider as I have no idea what I am looking for. What I need is a specimen. Until then Zelenka is working on making the handheld device ultra sensitive."

"Ok, focus on the quarantine override." Sheppard ordered, "I don't suppose the doc can override it from in there?"

"No. The authority has to come from some one out side the effected area." McKay explained.

"Well, I guessed that would be too easy." Sheppard said, before asking Woolsey. "Don't suppose we have any industrial strength bug killer?"

"No." Woolsey smiled ruefully.

"Well there goes plan c."

"What is plan d?" Woolsey asked.

"Not sure. I was hoping not to rule out three plans in ten minutes." Sheppard responded, before a group of infirmary staff rushed into the observation room.

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"One of the teams brought a spider back. Cole got bitten and went crazy. Dr Keller ordered a lockdown and is stuck down there with Ronon and Cole."

"What is Ronon doing?" A young doctor asked looking down.

"Patching the doc up. She has a head wound and a suspected break of her arm or wrist." Sheppard replied.

"How come Dr Keller was alone in the infirmary? I thought you were all rostered on tonight." Woolsey questioned, causing most of the staff to look guilty.

"It was a quiet night and Dr Keller told us to take a break and that she would hold the fort." Marie answered.

"Well it was probably a good thing." Sheppard added kindly. "Any of you have any advice for Ronon in the doc's treatment?"

"Make sure the break has a splint. I am assuming there is no skin breakage as Dr Keller would have reported it. But if anything looks very odd get him to report it." A young looking doctor replied. "And make sure she takes something for the pain, it will help prevent shock. There should be either Morphine or Morphine Sulphate down there. She will protest taking it but, well I am sure Ronon can be persuasive."

"Will do. What we need you to do is gather as many medical supplies as possible, in case we need to bring her out of the infirmary for treatment, if we can't catch the spider. As soon as you are done get back up here." The medical staff nodded and left just as Ronon's voice came over the intercom.

"Sheppard. She is ready."

Sheppard and Woolsey joined Teyla at the window and looked down at Ronon and Jennifer. Ronon flicked the intercom switch, then took up a sentry position between Jennifer, who once again had her knees pulled up to her chest, and Cole. Ronon watched Cole like a hawk, gripping his blaster, waiting for Cole to twitch.

"Hey doc." Sheppard greeted in a friendly tone. "You have any painkillers down there?" He asked, concerned with how pale she was looking.

"Just morphine sulphate." Jennifer answered. "But it will make my head go fuzzy."

"Take some. Ronon will make sure you don't need to focus on anything. I mean it doc."

"I am fine." Jennifer replied.

"Not the medical opinion I have just been given. There are plenty of your staff who think you need to take the drugs. So how about you put their minds at ease?" Sheppard tried.

Reluctantly Jennifer snapped the top off a vial and swallowed the contents.

Content that she had followed his orders Sheppard asked. "You up to telling us what happened?"

Shakily and in a faint voice Jennifer began. "Williams and Cole came for their post-op checks. During the check-up Cole got bitten by a spider and began seizing. When he was stable I contacted you, but Cole woke up and lunged at me. Williams tried to get him off me and restrain him, but Cole was too strong. I grabbed a sedative and tried to inject him. But I was too slow and he grabbed my wrist and snapped it." Jennifer explained, causing McKay to stop typing momentarily and try to shake the mental picture out of his head. "Williams tried again to stop him, but," Jennifer paused and took a couple of deep breaths. "But Cole got the better of him and snapped his neck. He was dead but it did not seem to matter. Cole kept attacking his body. I. I, I just ran. I thought I would be safe in here so I came here and tried to block the entrance way, but it was not enough."

"You did good doc." Sheppard tried to reassure her.

"Dr Keller." Woolsey started. "Is there any reason to think that the reaction that Cole suffered could be spread by any means other than a bite?" From behind him McKay glared at his back.

"No. If it were airborne Ronon and myself would be showing signs. I am confident that it is a reaction to the toxin injected during the bite." Jennifer replied, wincing as a wave of pain hit her.

Woolsey nodded to Sheppard who said, "McKay is doing his best to get you out of there, but it is going to take time. So for now try to get comfortable." He then cut the intercom and spoke to Ronon directly over his radio. "Ronon you read? If you do cut the intercom connection your end."

Ronon did as he was told and waited for Sheppard to speak. "I am worried about the doc. Make sure she stays warm and try talking to her."

"Talking?" Ronon questioned.

"Yeah, you know speak. Open mouth, move larynx, noise comes out."

"About what? She doesn't even like me." Ronon hissed down the radio, causing Sheppard to quirk an eyebrow.

"The doc likes everyone." Sheppard countered. "Right now she needs a friendly face and you will have to do. I will keep an eye on Cole. Sheppard out." Ronon glared up at the window and then approached Jennifer.

"You want me to contact the guy?"

"The guy? What guy?" Jennifer asked, whilst wearing a glazed expression. The morphine compound already affecting her head.

"The guy you are interested in." Ronon said through tense lips.

"There's no guy." Jennifer answered.

"You said there was a guy."

"Because I was scared."

"Scared of me?" Ronon asked, unsure of how to feel.

"No, not you. Never you. You are a big softie at heart like Kiryk." Jennifer began, causing Ronon to look surprised, then concerned as the possibility of a concussion crossed his mind.

"You sure you are ok? You are more talkative than normal?" Ronon asked, carefully choosing his words.

"Yeah. Probably the drugs. They make me feel funny. You should probably ignore everything I say." Jennifer said then after a pause said. "I don't do the whole relationship thing. Not good at it. I didn't know what we were doing, or if you were interested, it was confusing and I was scared. Didn't want to loose you as a friend – guess I screwed that up." Her reply causing Ronon to visibly relax.

"You haven't lost me as a friend." Ronon replied.

"You barely talk to me anymore."

"Don't talk much to anyone." Ronon shrugged.

"You used to talk more to me."

"Been busy I guess." Ronon lied, feeling slightly awkward, then noticing Jennifer shiver, Ronon closed the gap between them and asked, "you cold?"

"Freezing."

Ronon sat on her right hand side so their shoulders were touching. As soon as he was down, Jennifer moved even closer and rested her head on his shoulder causing Ronon to crack a broad grin, although without taking his attention of Cole.


	5. Chapter 5

Up in the observation room McKay set a programme running and approached the window. "That is just typical." He muttered looking down into the isolation room, where Ronon had an arm wrapped round Jennifer's shoulder and was almost smiling.

"What is?" Sheppard asked.

"I am up here slaving away trying to do the impossible and rescue Jennifer, but Conan down there gets the girl."

Sheppard, Teyla and Woolsey all turned to McKay surprised. "To be fair Rodney, Ronon did blast his way in there, risking his own life, and save her." Sheppard said.

"I do not believe that Ronon has 'got the girl'." Teyla added.

"Look at his smug grin. I should have known he was lying. Not interested, I can't believe I fell for it. I should have just let him fight me. It would have been over quicker and have been less humiliating. Out smarted by a cave man." McKay complained. "I am never going to live this down."

"Whoa, hang on, why would Ronon fight you?" Sheppard asked, causing McKay to look uncomfortable.

"Rodney, what have you done?"

"Nothing." McKay protested, but under the scrutiny of the others relented. "Ok fine. I found out that Ronon had intentions towards Jennifer."

"Intentions?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes romantic intentions." McKay answered looking more and more uncomfortable. "And we discussed what we should do."

"He asked you for romantic advice?" Sheppard asked, voice full of disbelief.

"What? No. We are both interested so we discussed how we should handle the situation. Anyway, Ronon implied a fight. But we decided to settle it like gentlemen and wished each other luck."

"Like gentlemen?" Woolsey asked perplexed.

"Yes. We shook on it and everything. Of course I should have known that he," McKay pointed down to the isolation lab, "would not know how to keep a gentleman's agreement. It is just so typical, he is brave and strong and good looking, but that wasn't enough, he lied as well to give himself another advantage." McKay added.

Teyla, Woolsey and Sheppard shared stunned looks of disbelief.

"Lied?" Woolsey asked, completely baffled.

"I do not believe that Ronon would lie Rodney." Teyla added.

"Ha, that is where you are wrong. Telling me he was stepping aside because she wasn't interested."

"You and Ronon are going for the same woman?" Sheppard questioned, his tone incredulous.

"And you made an agreement with Ronon on who would get Dr Keller?" Woolsey added.

"Yes."

"Does Jennifer know?" Teyla questioned.

"I wouldn't have thought so." McKay answered.

"For your sake, I would keep it that way." Sheppard muttered.

"Dr McKay, do I understand that you and Ronon have turned the," Woolsey paused as he searched for the right word, "wooing of Dr Keller into a competition?"

"Yes, no, well not exactly." McKay squirmed.

"Dr McKay when this is over, you and me need to sit down and discuss inappropriate behaviour." Woolsey said.

"Inappropriate behaviour?" McKay questioned.

"I cannot believe that you and Ronon are betting on Keller. You should both be ashamed. When you are done with Woolsey, you, me and Ronon in the gym." Sheppard added shaking his head.

"What? But.." McKay started looking round for support, but finding none. "It is not like that." Before he could explain further his computer started beeping. Looking away from the angry, disbelieving faces he went over to his computer.

"I'm in. As soon as you are ready I can open the doors."

"Zelenka, this is Sheppard." Sheppard spoke into his radio. "Have you done the adjustments?" Sheppard paused and listened to the response. "Ok meet us outside the infirmary at the edge of the quarantine zone." Sheppard turned to McKay, "when I radio open up the doors, when we are in let Ronon know. I would prefer it if he did not shoot us." He looked to Teyla and said, "Teyla with me, I will get the medical staff and a team of marines to meet us down there."

"Colonel." Woolsey called.

"Don't worry, I will not let the spider escape. If it goes missing expand the quarantine zone." Sheppard replied, turning round to look at the expedition leader.

"Actually, I was just going to wish you luck."

"Oh." Sheppard replied looking slightly awkward.

"We appreciate it." Teyla smiled before ushering Sheppard out of the observation room.


	6. Chapter 6

Gathered with Teyla, Zelenka, the medical team and a group of marines outside the infirmary corridor, Sheppard gave McKay the order to cancel the lock down. Lifting his gun from his holster he turned to the other members of the group. "Ok Zelenka, you are with me and Teyla, just tell us where to shoot." Turning to the medical team and marines he said, "you guys wait here, until it is safe." Seeing their nods he swiped his hand in front of the door and scanned the area in front of him. The infirmary was a mess, equipment and beds scattered along the floor. At the far side he could see protruding from behind and overturned gurney a pair of feet in combat boots. He assumed they were attached to Williams. Leaning against another wall was a black rucksack, clearly out of place in the infirmary. Making a mental note to examine the bag later Sheppard turned his attention back to Zelenka.

Zelenka held the life signs detector in front of him and pressed a few buttons. "Ok," he eventually said. "I have it, I think."

"You think?" Sheppard said, sounding far from impressed.

"It is a lifesign the size of a spider, but if it is the right one, I can not say. But it is the only lifesign of that size that I am getting." He replied.

"Ok, which way?" Sheppard questioned as Teyla moved to his side, holding a torch in one hand and a glass jar in the other."

"Ten feet in front. I believe it is on, or in maybe, the workbench." Zelenka answered.

"Ok try to move slowly, we don't want to scare the little guy off." Sheppard ordered, as he moved towards the bench. Two feet from the bench he said, "I don't see it."

Teyla carefully shone the torch round the workbench and then used it to scan the legs. Getting closer she bent down.

"Easy there. For all we know this thing flies." Sheppard said, his voice full of concern.

Shaking off his comment, Teyla scanned the underside of the workbench, finally saying, "I see it. It is on the back of the leg."

As she raised the jar Sheppard ordered, "Be careful."

Teyla carefully moved to the far side of the bench and was about to bring the jar down when the spider began to scamper. Fortunately Teyla's quick reflexes were up to the challenge and in few seconds the spider, which had made it to the top of the bench was trapped under an upturned jar.

Sheppard approached and looked at the spider. " Looks like a mean feller, make sure he does not go anywhere. The biology team should be here shortly." He commented, causing Teyla to nod her head. "Nice work by the way." He smiled, before heading back to the door, he nodded to the marines who followed him towards the isolation room.

"Remember he is very dangerous. Get him set up in isolation lab 5 and ensure he is properly secured." Sheppard ordered as he opened the door.

As soon as the doors to the isolation room opened, the marines followed Sheppard in, guns raised. Keeping his eyes on Cole, Sheppard said to Ronon and Jennifer, "How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine. Just enjoying the funky lighting in here." Jennifer said, in a spaced out tone, from her position on Ronon's shoulder, as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes glazed, causing Sheppard to look to Ronon, who just rolled his eyes. "Wow doc, when you said the drugs made you a little fuzzy I guess you really meant it."

"Told ya." Jennifer half slurred, still transfixed on something on the ceiling.

"You want me to shoot him again?" Ronon asked motioning to Cole.

"I think we can handle it thanks." Sheppard answered, signalling the marines to secure the unconscious airman. "As soon as he has been moved, we will get the med team in to look at the doc." He added as he carefully took in the appearance of Jennifer and tried not to laugh at Ronon's attempts at first aid. "Perhaps, you should get lessons in first aid when this is over with." Sheppard suggested as Cole was dragged out of the door. Turning to the last marine he said, "radio me as soon as he has been secured. And keep at least four guards on him."

"Yes sir." The marine responded leaving the isolation room.

Sheppard turned to the windowed area at the top of the room and nodded to Woolsey, who returned the gesture and left the observation platform.

Just then Teyla entered the lab and gave a concerned glance at Jennifer, then a much more hostile glare at Ronon. "The biology team has removed the spider and the medical team are preparing a bed for Dr Keller." She reported quietly to Sheppard, lowering her tone further she continued, "Major Williams' body has also been removed."

Sheppard nodded just as he finally received word that Cole was secure. Getting the confirmation the infirmary was safe, Ronon scooped Jennifer up and carried her out into the main infirmary, placing her on a gurney as the medical team hurried over to begin a barrage of tests, whilst trying to usher Sheppard and Ronon away from Jennifer. However, as soon as the medical staff turned away Ronon encroached again. Sensing the problem Sheppard and Teyla, tried more forcibly to keep Ronon out of their way. Finally Jennifer was wheeled off to surgery and Marie came over.

"How is she?" Teyla asked.

"We are having to pin her wrist, but it should be a simple procedure. If you want to leave she will be in theatre for about an hour." With that Marie followed the rest of the staff into the OR.

As Ronon stomped off to the far side of the infirmary, Teyla and Sheppard exchanged a glance and Teyla approached Ronon.

"Ronon, I need you to come with me." She said, her voice and look hostile.

"Can't. I want to stay here."

"This is about Jennifer."

Ronon just stared.

"You can do nothing for her now. The medical team need space to work. But if you do not come with me now, I fear what damage you could do in the future."

Feeling confused, but worried about what Teyla was talking about Ronon reluctantly followed Teyla out of the infirmary. When they were in the main corridor Ronon asked, "What?"

"Not here." Teyla answered, confusing Ronon even more. But picking up on Teyla's irate tone, he decided to obediently follow her. After a few minutes the pair were outside Ronon's quarters. Teyla nodded her head towards the door, indicating he should open it. Shrugging he opened the door and stood back allowing Teyla to enter. Once they were both inside and the door was shut Teyla asked. "What were you thinking?"

"It was one spider." Ronon answered surprised that entering the infirmary had made Teyla so upset.

"I am not talking about that." Teyla said. "I am talking about you turning Jennifer into some sort of competition."

"Competition?" Ronon asked confused.

"Do not lie to me Ronon. Rodney has told me of the bet between you two. What were you thinking?"

Ronon took a minute to process Teyla's words then asked, "What bet? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You and Rodney competing to get Jennifer."

"We are not competing." Ronon said.

"Then why does Rodney think you are?" Teyla asked.

"He is McKay?" Ronon tried. "If I wanted to win against McKay I would take him to the gym and fight him."

"So you and Rodney do not have an agreement regarding Jennifer?" Teyla asked.

"Agreement?"

"Yes agreement."

"Not really." Ronon said, beginning to look uncomfortable.

"I suggest you start explaining."

Shifting on the spot Ronon said, "He asked me if I had intentions towards Jennifer. I said yes and we talked about what to do. We agreed that neither one of us would step aside."

"So you like Jennifer?" Teyla questioned.

Ronon, still looking uncomfortable raised an eyebrow.

"You are pursuing her because you like her?" Teyla continued.

"Why else?" Ronon said rolling his eyes.

"To annoy Rodney." Teyla suggested.

"Do you really think I would hurt Jennifer like that?" Ronon questioned looking angry.

"Then why lie to Rodney about Jennifer's interests?"

"Lie? What are you talking about?"

"Rodney said you told him Jennifer said she was not interested in you."

"Yeah."

"So you are toying with him?"

"No. I told him that to be …nice. Jennifer said she was not interested in me so I told him I was no longer a threat to him."

Teyla looked sceptical, then eventually said. "Why have you not mentioned any of this before?"

"Don't like talking about it."

"Hmm." Teyla sounded as she considered Ronon's reply.

"Are we done?" Ronon asked, wanting to escape the conversation.

"For now." Teyla replied, "but Ronon, be careful. I do not want any of you getting hurt."

"Can't say McKay is safe." Ronon replied as he headed back to the infirmary, causing Teyla to shake her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Making his way into the infirmary McKay saw Teyla, Ronon and Sheppard sitting on the far side. Making his way over he asked. "Any news?"

"Still getting pinned." Sheppard answered as Ronon glared at him.

"How come he does not get the Woolsey lecture?" McKay asked pointing to Ronon, ignoring the glare.

"He got the Teyla lecture. But you both get the Sheppard lecture as soon as she makes it through surgery." Sheppard explained.

"This is so unfair, you completely misinterpreted what I said." McKay began.

"Rodney, I do not think this is a suitable location for this conversation." Teyla warned.

"Fine." McKay answered as he sat down next to Sheppard before muttering. "Oh great, just when I thought my day could not get any worse."

Sheppard looked at McKay, then followed McKay's gaze to the entrance of the infirmary and saw Lorne, Dr Scott and Cadman entering.

"How is she?" Lorne asked, approaching the group.

Facing the new arrivals Sheppard said, "she will be fine. She is in surgery to pin her wrist, but no long term damage." Sheppard explained as he saw relief wash over their faces, before adding, "you took your time getting here."

"Sorry Sir, we were exploring a valley that was not accessible by Jumper. It took a while to climb out." Cadman answered.

Making his excuses Dr Scott went off to check the status of the operation and to organise a proper clear up of the infirmary. Meanwhile Lorne surveyed the damage. "What the hell happened here?" He asked motioning his head to one of the areas of carnage.

"Short story, Cole got bitten by a spider went berserk, killed Williams, trashed the infirmary and attacked the doc." Sheppard answered.

"How is Cole now?" Lorne asked, causing Ronon to let out a low deep growl.

"Sedated and under guard in one of the iso labs. They are trying to identify the toxin, but are a little short handed, so could be a while before we know more." Sheppard answered.

"You two should probably get changed, before Woolsey has a fit about not following protocols."

"Yeah he is being more retentive than normal today." McKay added.

"You brought that on yourself Rodney." Teyla replied.

"What have you done now Rodney?" Cadman asked, while wearing half a grin.

"Nothing." McKay said, looking sheepish.

Deciding to interrupt McKay's interrogation Sheppard said, "Seriously you two go now. I will radio you if anything happens." Reluctantly Lorne and Cadman turned and left.

Sheppard's team fell into silence, with Ronon and McKay occasionally exchanging glares.

"Is something bothering you John?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, you ever have that feeling you are meant to be doing something, but can't remember what?" Sheppard replied.

"Not really." Ronon answered.

"No." Said Teyla.

"All the time." McKay added.

"I just feel like there was something I was meant to have done." Sheppard finally said.

"I am sure that if it is important it will come back to you." Teyla smiled. John remained silent and went back to feeling uneasy.

Finally a gurney carrying Jennifer was wheeled out of the surgical wing and placed on the far side of the infirmary. Marie carefully set up a couple of machines and then went over to Sheppard's team.

"How is she Marie?" Teyla asked.

"She will be fine. The surgery was very simple and went smoothly. She will wake up any moment, but will still be under the effects of the anaesthetic, so will be a bit groggy." Marie explained.

"Can we go over?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course. I am sure she will appreciate a friendly face when she wakes up." Marie smiled. "If you will excuse me I need to help with the clean up."

Sheppard walked over to Jennifer's bed, followed by the rest of his team. As he reached the side Jennifer began to stir. "Hey doc." He greeted.

"Colonel?" Jennifer asked after a few moments, struggling to overcome the effects of the anaesthetic.

"The very same. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Jennifer replied as she tried to keep her eyes open. After a few more moments of struggling, she managed to scan the area round her. Noticing the four pairs of concerned eyes she said. "You don't have to be here."

"Well it beats paperwork." Sheppard smiled.

"Ignore him." Teyla said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I am fine thanks. I think I might just sleep." Jennifer said, her voice getting groggy again.

"You sure that you are meant to, because I thought with a concussion you needed to stay awake." McKay said.

"Don't have a concussion." Jennifer responded, barely keeping her eyes open.

"You sure, cos that is a huge gash on your head." McKay pointed to the covered wound.

"Thanks Rodney." Jennifer replied, the sarcastic edge to her voice slightly covered by the sleepiness.

"What, no, I didn't mean that you looked bad. What I meant was that you-"

"Rodney stop, the doc is asleep." Sheppard ordered, "besides it is painful watching you dig a hole so deep." Making his tone more serious he turned to face McKay and Ronon and said, "Ok you two I want you in the gym in five minutes. No excuses."

"But, I don't think-" McKay began.

"That much is clear McKay." Sheppard responded, leaving the infirmary, unable to shake the nagging feeling the back of his mind.

Resigned to his fate McKay followed Sheppard, whilst Ronon turned his head from Sheppard to Jennifer and back again.

"Go, I will be here." Teyla said, her tone still harsh, but friendlier than earlier.

Ronon half growled then stormed out of the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

"What were you two thinking?" Sheppard asked, his tone low but menacing. "Actually I don't care. This stops now. Dr Keller is not some toy that you two can fight over, literally or metaphorically. She is a person for gods sake and you two are meant to be adults."

"You have taken this completely out of context." McKay tried to explain.

"Have I? You were the one who gave it context." Sheppard said glowering at McKay.

"You know I am not good at expressing myself in terms of well…I am not good at expressing myself." Seeing Sheppard's expression was unchanging McKay trailed off and started a different line of defence. "We are not competing. Well we are, but not to win." Sheppard and Ronon both raised their eyebrows. "Ok we are trying to win but not for the sake of winning. We both like Jennifer and neither one of us will step aside."

"What happens when the doc chooses?" Sheppard questioned. "Say she looses all her senses and actually goes for one of you two, what then?"

"You mean like marriage?" McKay asked, baffled.

"No." Sheppard replied, slightly disturbed at McKay's reply, "I mean will the victor loose interest because the competition is over and hurt the doc? Will the looser turn into a crazed stalker?"

"This is not about a competition." Ronon said. "The doc chooses. Whoever she chooses she will be happy with. End of story."

"Relationships are never that simple and that is when two grown men are not acting like teenagers."

"We are not acting like teenagers." McKay said, causing Sheppard to turn sharply towards him. "I never did anything like this as a teenager." McKay added slightly quieter, his voice hinting at defiance.

"That is probably because you did not start dating still you were thirty." Sheppard retorted.

"Very funny. I will have you know that I, although a late bloomer, had my far share of dates when I was at collage." McKay defended.

Sheppard rolled his eyes, whilst Ronon growled. "McKay not now." Sheppard snapped before taking a calming breath.

"Normally I would not care what anyone here gets up to. I really don't care about all the soap operas that go on here. But I do care when it can have a detrimental effect on the running of Atlantis. If you two are just pursuing the doc as some sort of one-up man ship then stop right now. We have enough problems round here without you turning the CMO into an emotional wreck and quitting, probably sparking some male, female divide."

"It is not like that." McKay protested, "we both have," he paused, "intentions towards Jennifer. I would much rather Conan was not involved."

"And you?" Sheppard asked turning to Ronon.

"McKay's interest doesn't bother me."

"Not what I meant." Sheppard replied before adding, "does the doc know that either one of you is interested?"

"Maybe." Ronon shrugged.

"Possibly." McKay answered.

"Well have either of you made a move?"

"A move?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, like asking her out to dinner on a date."

"Kind of. Well possibly from a certain point of view." McKay started, while Ronon just stared at Sheppard.

"Ok, if you two are genuinely interested in the doc, that is great, but make your move and move on, before this gets difficult."

"What now?" McKay asked.

"No not this second, when she is recovered and not before."

"What if I am not ready?" McKay asked.

"McKay you have already made this into a competition, that implies you are ready. But if you don't sort this out soon I am going to talk to the doc myself."

"You wouldn't?" McKay asked paling.

"Yes I would, then I would get Woolsey to promote Zelenka ahead of you." Sheppard said to McKay. Seeing the grin crossing Ronon's features he turned to the larger man and said. "As for you, you will be pulled from missions so you can improve your golf-swing. Following that you can take a leadership course from Woolsey."

Ronon rolled his eyes once more and asked, "can we go now?"

"Yes. But I am watching the both of you." Sheppard replied.

McKay and Ronon stared at each other, McKay straightening his back in the process. They then both turned to the door of the gym. Before they reached the door Sheppard called.

"I don't want to see either of you in the infirmary until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

Immediately both Ronon and McKay turned round, McKay questioning, "why?"

"Firstly, you both need to have some time to reflect on what you are doing. Secondly, the doc needs time to recover without you two acting like love-sick fools." Sheppard answered, before softening his tone slightly. "Teyla and myself will make sure she is ok."

Ronon grunted and stalked off, before McKay muttered, "fine," and followed.


	9. Chapter 9

As Jennifer came to she noticed that Cadman and Lorne were sitting to the side of her bed having an animated discussion. As she tried to move, Lorne and Cadman immediately stopped their discussion and faced her.

"Morning doc." Lorne smiled.

"Morning?" Jennifer questioned.

"Yeah, you pretty much slept through." Lorne replied.

Jennifer immediately tried to sit, surveying the infirmary as she did so. "Easy there doc, you should probably not be moving." Lorne said.

"I'm fine." Jennifer brushed him off, with her good arm. "Where is Cole?" She asked, "did something happen?"

Lorne and Cadman exchanged a look and Cadman rolled her eyes. "You have been awake for under two minutes and you are already asking if the person who did this to you is ok?" Cadman asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't his fault." Jennifer replied.

"He is in iso lab 5 under sedation whilst they try to discover the cause and cure." Lorne explained as Marie neared the other side of Jennifer's bed.

"Doctor, you are awake." She greeted as she interrupted the conversation. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she made a few notes on Jennifer's chart.

"Fine and like getting out of here."

"I am afraid we can't release you for another six hours, until all effects of the anaesthetic have worn off." Marie explained, ignoring the pointed stare that Jennifer was trying to give her.

"There is no need-" Jennifer started before Lorne cut in,

"It is only six hours doc."

"Besides, normally we can't get you out of here." Cadman smiled.

"That is when I am not a patient." Jennifer replied before turning her attention back to Marie. "How many supplies did we loose?"

"You should not worry about that now." Marie replied.

"Marie, how bad?"

"It could have been much worse. The main storeroom was untouched. We have placed everything that was out in the main area in the reserve storeroom and will go through it when we are better staffed. But we will go through it before the next order needs to be placed with the SGC." Marie smiled. "I am sure Dr Scott will fill you in later. In the mean time, do you need an extra pain medication?"

"I'm fine. I would prefer not to take anything." Jennifer replied.

"Yeah the colonel mentioned you were a bit zoned out last time you tried the good stuff." Cadman smiled.

"How bad?" Jennifer asked grimacing.

"I will leave you to get some rest. Shout if you need anything." Marie said before Cadman replied,

"Think about a stereotypical Californian surfer on dope. Then go way beyond it."

Jennifer groaned and slunk down into the bed. As Lorne and Cadman laughed.

"Well if you will excuse me, the colonel wanted to know when you were no longer with the fairies." Lorne said.

When the two women were alone Cadman said, "so."

"So?" Jennifer questioned, looking slightly concerned.

"So, I here you spent some quality time with Ronon."

"Bearing in mind there was a weird, creepy alien spider in close proximity and an unconscious airman who had tried to kill me in the room and I was zoned out, not so much quality time." Jennifer replied before her memories began to come back. "Oh no.."

"Oh no what?" Cadman asked.

"I think I told Ronon he was a big softie."

"Why?" Cadman asked, drawing out the word why, then pausing. "No seriously why would you say that to him?"

"Because I am an idiot."

"Well there is nothing new there, so why did you tell him now?"

"To persuade him I wasn't scared of him I think."

"Surely he would prefer people being scared of him." Cadman answered, seeing Jennifer glare in response she asked. "What exactly happened? Why did you need to persuade him you were not scared of him?"

"It is a long story."

"Well we have six hours before you are released, and I doubt it is 'war and peace' long. But even if it is you can just give me the summary."

"I lied, he found out, I tried explaining, made it worse, he thought I was scared of him, I said no and then called him a softie. He is going to try avoiding me even more now."

" I got none of that. Wait why is he avoiding you?" Cadman asked.

"I am sure he is not trying to avoid you." Teyla interrupted as she approached, whilst cradling Torren.

"Teyla." Jennifer greeted, looking more embarrassed.

"Do you know what she is going on about?" Cadman asked, whilst cooing at Torren.

"I believe so." Teyla replied causing Jennifer to look mortified and attempt to disappear further into the bed.

"How come I am the only person here not to know what is happening?" Cadman asked, ignoring her friend's discomfort caused by the conversation.

"I am sure Jennifer will one day see fit to tell her side of the story." Teyla smiled as she shifted Torren to her other shoulder.

"Her side? So whose side do you know?" Cadman persevered. "Ronon's?"

Teyla returned a neutral expression.

"Ok, one of you has to tell me what is happening." Cadman complained. "Or I will just get the story out of Rodney."

"What makes you think Rodney knows?" Teyla asked candidly.

"He is obviously hiding something." Cadman replied.

"Who is hiding something?" Sheppard asked from behind Cadman. Cadman immediately spun round.

"Sorry Sir, I did not see you there."

"That's ok Cadman, although it did not answer my question."

"Oh, Rodney." Cadman explained, causing Sheppard to look slightly uneasy.

"Why do you think he is hiding something?" Sheppard asked, unable to hide the fact he wasn't asking out of general curiosity. Cadman immediately looked suspiciously at Sheppard.

"What has Rodney done?" Jennifer asked.

As Sheppard considered his reply, Teyla intervened. "Rodney is just being Rodney." Seeing that neither Jennifer nor Cadman seemed satisfied with the answer she quickly asked John, "have you remembered what you have forgotten?"

"No. I came down hoping to jog a memory. I think it might have something to do with the infirmary." John answered, just as his radio bleeped. "Excuse me." He said to the group as he tapped his radio. "Go ahead." Sheppard grimaced as he listened and eventually said. "We will be right up." He turned back to Teyla, "We need to go up to the briefing room. Woolsey wants us to listen to a biology lecture."

"Now?" Teyla asked, looking at Torren.

"'Fraid so." Sheppard returned apologetically.

"Laura would you mind looking after Torren?" Teyla asked Cadman.

"Of course not." Cadman beamed back as she reached out for the child.

Teyla handed Torren over and looked to Sheppard who was gazing round the infirmary. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"Hmmm?" Sheppard replied distantly, "oh yeah, lets go." He looked towards one of the walls by the door, trying to dislodge the memory from the back of his mind. Finally he turned back to Jennifer and said. "Take care of yourself doc." Before walking out of the infirmary with Teyla.


	10. Chapter 10

"Excellent. Now that we are all here, perhaps you can explain what you have learnt Dr Svelto?" Woolsey said as Sheppard and Teyla took their seats next to Ronon and McKay, who were both looking hostile towards one and other.

A grey haired man stood and walked to the plasma screen on the wall and began to speak with a thick Eastern-European accent. "Well, the arachnid that was captured is quite unlike anything we have seen before. It is very aggressive and has tried attacking anything that moves in its container. But this has given us plenty of opportunity to gather the toxin." He let out a nervous chuckle and continued. "As we only have one of them we are reluctant to kill it just so we can autopsy it so are results have come from observations." He paused and pressed a button causing a large image of the creature to appear on the screen, causing a shiver to run down McKay's spine as he shifted in his seat.

"As you can see." Svelto continued, "this in many ways looks like a normal earth spider, to the untrained eye. However, its physical abilities seem far greater. For example it can jump a considerable distance." He tapped anther button and the screen displayed the spider almost flying across its glass prison. "We tried using several gases, which are known to cause sedation in all earth varieties, but to no avail on this creature. We finally managed to use a much more potent gas to knock it out. During this time we took a blood sample, but the exo-skeleton is more akin to a beetle. It really is an incredibly resistant creature. It really is a fantastic specimen." Svelto said with admiration in his voice. "This, I believe, is an adult female. Obviously we do not know about its full life cycle yet, but it has shrunk by three percent since yesterday, possibly indicating it has recently laid eggs" Sheppard pulled a face at the thought of lots of small spiders hatching.

"How confident are you that the spider is secure?" Woolsey asked.

"It will offer no threat. It is fully secure." Svelto responded as Woolsey scribbled down more notes.

"Never say never." Sheppard muttered to Teyla, who quirked an eyebrow.

"And the toxin?" Woolsey asked. "Do we know any more?"

Dr Scott swapped places with Dr Svelto at the plasma screen and started his explanation. "As far as we can tell, the toxin is not deadly to a human victim. Instead it seems to invoke a strong hormonal reaction, whereby the hormone levels increase to dangerously high levels and the victim becomes very aggressive."

"Is that not a strange reaction for a toxin to have?" Sheppard asked, "I mean what is the evolutionary benefit of making your prey angry?"

"We believe that these spiders possibly evolved on a planet with no human life." Svelto explained. "The predator or prey that the toxin is designed to be used on probably is killed or sedated when given the toxin. But in a human victim causes this hormonal reaction."

Sheppard nodded as Woolsey asked. "How long will this last for. Will Cole ever be completely free of the symptoms?"

"That is so far an unknown." Scott explained. "So far Lieutenant Cole is still displaying dangerously high levels of certain hormones. This does not seem to be stabilising, no matter what we give him. My concern is that as a side effect of this imbalance, as well as the aggressive behaviour, there is a huge strain put on his heart. I am unsure, how long his body will be able to hold out. But if we can not do something soon, I can not see him surviving the next forty-eight hours."

Sheppard was about to respond when the gate activated. Woolsey and Sheppard exchanged glances before standing and moving to the control room.

"It is Major Perkins' IDC." Banks announced as Woolsey and Sheppard reached her.

Sheppard nodded to Bank's who tapped at her console, when she nodded back Sheppard said, "Major, do you have any news?"

"Colonel Sheppard Sir." Perkins began, "The locals say the spider is not a native of the planet, but they do recognise the symptoms we described and say the spider is from a planet they use for hunting. The eggs that they lay are considered a great delicacy here. Of course you need a fair few of them to get any taste out."

"Do they have a cure?" Sheppard asked, ignoring the culinary lesson.

"Nothing non voodoo Sir. They normally give the victims a drink, but it only has a twenty per cent success rate. We will send a sample through though."

"Thank you Major, anything else?"

"Yes Sir, the good news though is it is very rare for them to travel in pairs or groups, unless of course they are new-born in which case the mother will stay with them for six weeks before they split."

"And the bad news?" Sheppard questioned.

"They say it is very rare for the spider to attack humans, unless it is protecting its young, then they are extremely aggressive. The only time anyone from the village has ever been bitten was when they were trying to extract the eggs from a nest. They seem fairly certain here that for the spider to attack a human, it must have been threatened or it was trying to protect its young."

"We haven't found any other spiders around Major and this one is aggressive." Woolsey responded.

"Hopefully Cole just threatened it then, unless the eggs haven't hatched yet." Perkins replied, immediately causing both Sheppard and Woolsey to look worried.

"How many eggs do they things lay?" Sheppard asked, pulling a face.

"Anywhere between two and three thousand Sir." Perkins answered.

"I'm sorry did you say three thousand?" Woolsey questioned.

"Yes Sir." Perkins answered. "Do you think it has lain eggs then?"

"The biology team think it may have recently given birth." Sheppard answered, "But we have been through William's and Cole's belongings and have not found anything."

"I don't know if this helps Sir, but the locals have previously found the eggs in boxes they have brought back, they tend to have be lain in cloth."

"Well we have been through all of William's and Cole's belongings, without finding anything." Woolsey said.

"Except the back packs, they are still missing." Sheppard replied. Then as realisation dawned said, "oh crap." And quickly tapped his ear-piece.


	11. Chapter 11

Down in the infirmary Jennifer was beginning to grow restless at being cooped up in the infirmary, without being able to work.

"Will you sit still?" Cadman complained as her friend continued to shift around on the gurney, "you make more fuss than Torren here." She smiled down at the infant who was engrossed by her dog tags.

"I would have thought you would be more sympathetic seeing how you are always trying to escape from here." Jennifer complained.

"Hey, you are the one who won't let us escape from here and give us the long lecture about endangering our health. It is not my fault you can't cope when the shoe is on the other foot." Cadman returned.

"Is she still complaining?" Lorne asked as he approached the gurney.

"She hasn't stopped since you left Sir." Cadman smiled at him.

"That is because 'she' doesn't need to be here, it is only a broken wrist." Jennifer said.

"And a gash to the head." Cadman added.

"And a bruised neck." Lorne chipped in, causing Jennifer to glare at him. "It is only another couple of hours, surely Cadman's company is not that bad?" He smiled. "Unless she is ranting about how unrealistic Speed was. Not for the plot, but for how they disarmed the bombs. Then she is worse than McKay." Lorne joked, carefully avoiding Cadman's mock glare.

"Coming from the guy who complains non-stop about the inaccuracy of 'the core', that is a little rich." Cadman said, before adding, "Sir."

"There is no way you can drill like that and that is ignoring the fantasy they came up with of what the inner crust was made of." Lorne defended.

"But 'the Core'? At least Speed was a half-decent film." Cadman responded.

Lorne's come back was cut-off by the appearance of a member of the medical team. "If I am not interrupting, I need to examine Dr Keller."

"Sure thing, I will see you in bit." Cadman said, before adding, "don't let her bully you into early release."

"No matter what she says she can't fire you for doing your job." Lorne added, causing the young medic to look worried as Jennifer seethed.

When Cadman and Lorne had moved away from Jennifer, Cadman said, "I think I am going to take the little guy to get some food."

"Just make sure that is all you do. Teyla will not appreciate you showing him how to blow stuff up." Lorne grinned, just as their radios bleeped. They both tapped their ear-pieces and listened as their faces changed from being relaxed, to worried.

They both said, "understood," into their radios, then nodded at each other. Lorne ordered, "get Torren out of here ASAP." Then he quickly hurried over to Marie.

"Major? What can I do for you?" Marie asked.

"I need you to think very carefully, when you were tidying the infirmary did you find any rucksack that could have belonged to Cole or William's?"

"No, but I only joined in the tidy up after Dr Keller's surgery." Marie answered. "Adam's may be able to help yo.." Marie trailed off and then said. "Wait, I do remember seeing a rucksack in the supply closet. Everything that was out in the infirmary was put in there. It was at the back and I remember thinking it was odd it was in there, but had other things on my mind. Hold on a minute." She said as she called Adams over.

"What's wrong?" Adams asked as he reached the workbench.

"When you were tidying, did you come across any rucksacks?" Lorne asked.

"Not that I remember." He answered as the young medic who had been attending Jennifer approached.

"Are you talking about standard issue rucksacks?" He asked.

"Yes, did you see it?" Lorne asked, all signs of patience gone from his voice.

"Yes, I put it in the store room with everything else." He said causing Lorne to swear under his breath.

"I need you to clear the infirmary now. I will get Dr Keller. Do not go anywhere near the supply closet." Lorne said, his voice forceful enough that his instruction was carried out without question or pause. He then tapped his ear-piece. "Colonel Sheppard come in." He said as he headed back to Jennifer's bed.

"Go ahead Lorne." Sheppard's voice sounded.

"There is strong reason to believe that the rucksack is in one of the supply rooms here in the infirmary. I have started an evacuation."

"We will be there shortly."

"Oh Sir, can you ell Teyla that Torren is safe and is with Cadman."

"Will do. Don't take any risks and don't get bitten." Sheppard ordered as he signed off.

Lorne then went over to the curtained area surrounding Jennifer's bed. "Doc." He called before pulling back the curtain.

"Evan, is something wrong?" She asked surprised by his invasion.

"Yeah you get your wish. We need to leave now."

"What? Why?" She asked, any pleasure she might have felt from the early release was quickly replaced by worry due to the serious expression on Lorne's face.

"There might still be a bug problem. Can you walk?"

Jennifer paled at the thought of more spiders running round, but carefully slid herself off the gurney, with a supporting arm from Lorne.

"I thought Teyla caught the spider." She said.

"There is a possibility some eggs were brought back in either Cole's or William's rucksack, which could be ready to hatch." Lorne answered as Jennifer steadied herself on her feet.

"But spiders can lay thousands of eggs." Jennifer said as Lorne scanned the infirmary for any missed personal.

"Well consider that as thousands of reasons to get out of here as quickly as possible." Lorne said as a wave of nausea hit Jennifer.

"You ok?" Lorne asked concerned as Jennifer wobbled.

"Yeah just a side effect of the anaesthetic. I'm good." She replied after regaining her composure.

"Ok then, lets go." Lorne nodded.

Offering his support, Lorne led Jennifer towards the infirmary exit. Focused on the area behind him, searching for any other personal or any sign of the spiders, Lorne was oblivious to a shadow that crossed their paths. It was not until he no longer felt Jennifer leaning on him and heard her yelp that he realised they were not alone.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ronon?!" Jennifer exclaimed, as Ronon lifted her off her feet into his arms and carried her out of the infirmary.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What are you doing? I am capable of walking." She said, struggling in his arms.

"Didn't look that way." Ronon said, ignoring her struggle, continuing down the corridor away from the infirmary. As Jennifer continued to squirm, she did not notice the amused look Evan was throwing her way, nor the fact that they were reaching the edge of the exclusion zone Sheppard was erecting round the infirmary, and an audience.

"Hey doc." Sheppard greeted, slightly confused about why Ronon was carrying the struggling CMO.

On hearing Sheppard's voice Jennifer immediately stopped her struggle and sheepishly looked round, suddenly becoming very aware of the ultra thin hospital gown that was all which separating her naked skin from Ronon's exposed arms. Feeling very self-conscious, she sheepishly responded, "Colonel."

Struggling to remove the smirk from is face Sheppard said. "Sorry about the unexpected trip out of the infirmary, but I thought you would appreciate not being there if thousands of spiders began to hatch."

"Is everyone out?" Woolsey panted as he approached, clearly still not use to the physical exercise involved in running the city.

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied. "Dr Keller was the only patient an all the staff have been accounted for."

"Very good Major." Woolsey replied, before looking at Ronon and Jennifer. Seeing how embarrassed Jennifer was looking Woolsey said. "Ronon, why don't you take Dr Keller to her quarters before she freezes." He then looked Ronon straight in the eye and added. "I take it that I can trust you to look after Dr Keller." The subtle comment was not missed by Ronon who nodded, whilst Jennifer protested.

"I do not need a babysitter."

"Actually Dr Keller, I believe it is the rules which you personally implemented that require you to be under constant supervision for the next three hours." Woolsey replied. "I remember you were very insistent that this rule was to be followed without exception."

"Just think of him as a personal butler." Sheppard grinned as Ronon carried Jennifer towards her quarters, before calling. "Ronon." Ronon turned his neck so he could see Sheppard. "Take good care of her, remember golf."

Ronon quirked an eyebrow then continued carrying Jennifer away from the scene, whilst Lorne and Woolsey looked perplexed.

"So fumigation?" Sheppard asked, ignoring the confused expressions.

"That is the plan." Woolsey replied.

"Good. I was just a bit worried you might have gained an admiration for them from Svelto."

"Rest assured Colonel, I will never have an admiration for spiders. Especially ones that can turn good personal into crazed maniacs."

"Ok I am here." McKay announced as he rounded the corner, followed by Zelenka.

"Well I feel safe now." Sheppard replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes well…" McKay started before saying as he looked around, "did Jennifer get out ok?"

"She's fine." Lorne answered. "Ronon has taken her to her quarters and will keep an eye on her." He added, causing McKay to tense.

"Oh of course he did." He muttered as he typed violently at his keyboard, causing Lorne to look even more surprised.

"So have you fixed the sensors?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, no thanks to Dr fumbles over there." He nodded his head towards Zelenka. "This will show all life forms bigger than a pin head." McKay said. "Ok here we go." The screen then changed from black to a sea of red.

"I told you it would be too sensitive." Zelenka said, causing McKay to turn round and take his bad mood out on him.

"Do you think you can do a better job? Do you? I did not think so. You had hours to sort this and could barely see a large spider. So how about you save the criticism until you can manage to your job at a barely competent level?"

"McKay." Sheppard snapped.

"What?" McKay said, louder than intended.

"The scan, fix it."

"Fix it?"

"Yeah, count spiders or something. Are they spiders?" Sheppard asked pointing to the sea of red that seemed to shimmer on screen.

"I really hope so. Otherwise there is a major bug problem in this city. Looking at the scan makes my skin crawl." McKay said. "Ok, based on thermal and acoustic scans as well, there are 30 different varieties of life in there. Ruling out varieties numbering fifty or less we are left with…." He trailed off as he read his screen. "Just one." He said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice that the scans had worked.

"Did you say acoustic scan?" Lorne asked doubtfully "As in you can here them move and breathe?"

"Yes. Old school I know, but surprisingly effective. I mean it is hardly difficult to extract small sounds, just simple algorithms really." McKay answered distractedly. "Ok with an error of approximately fifteen, there are 2312 spiders. Wow, that is a lot of spiders. They are all con.." McKay stopped and stared at the screen. "Oh this is not good." He said, as his face paled with worry.

"What is not good?" Woolsey asked.

"How can they do that? It should be locked down. No no no no, this isn't right." McKay said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Rodney?" Sheppard said.

"Just hold on a minute." McKay said as he typed away at his computer. Finally he said, "lockdown initiated."

"Dr McKay what just happened?" Woolsey asked concerned and annoyed.

"Well as the infirmary was only shut rather than fully quarantined, the spiders were able to escape." McKay answered.

"Escape?" Sheppard asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, escape."

"But they were locked in the store room." Sheppard responded.

"True, but there are air vents going into the store room, which they climbed up."

"They? How many have escaped and how can we stop them? Woolsey asked.

"About a hundred, give or take, tried to get out, but I have established a full quarantine round the infirmary so we are perfectly safe." McKay answered.

"Perfectly?" Sheppard asked dubiously.

"Yes. They cannot escape. So if you don't mind, I think I will go and leave it to you." McKay said pointing down the corridor.

"I don't think so McKay." Sheppard said, causing McKay's hopeful expression to be wiped from his face.

"You can stay while we get rid of them. After all if anything goes wrong, we want the best."

"Fine." McKay grumped.

Satisfied McKay was not going anywhere, Sheppard turned his attention back to the screen, where the sea of red had spread out and involuntarily shivered.

"Are you sure they are secure?" Lorne quietly asked Sheppard.

McKay turned from his computer seething. "Of course they are secure. I said they were secure didn't I." McKay snapped.

"Rodney." Zelenka said.

"How about when you can do something more than shoot a gun you question me, until then-" Rodney continued oblivious to Zelenka.

"Rodney." Zelenka repeated louder.

"What?" McKay shouted as his number two.

"Look." The Czech scientist said pointing at the screen.


	13. Chapter 13

Jennifer tried to ignore the looks that the Atlantis personal were directing her way as Ronon carried her down the corridor towards her quarters. Still lacking in self-confidence, Jennifer found that with every stare she subconsciously moved further into Ronon's embrace so she could feel the warmth of his chest radiate into her side.

When they finally reached her room Ronon carefully placed Jennifer down on her bed and then asked, "can I get you anything?"

"No I am fine, thanks." Jennifer replied, without making eye contact, regretting the loss of his touch. "um, Ronon." She started.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to well, I am sorry for anything I said yesterday. I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying and I am fairly sure I can remember saying things I shouldn't have done."

"Like what?" Ronon asked, with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Um, well that is all still a bit fuzzy." Jennifer lied, still avoiding eye contact.

Ronon carefully regarded her then took a seat in the corner of her room.

"There is no need to stay." Jennifer said, her voice betraying her nerves.

"Not what Woolsey said." Ronon shrugged.

"Really, you can go, I am sure you have better things to do."

"Not really."

"Oh." Jennifer replied, feeling awkward, as she stared at her hands. When Jennifer finally looked up she became aware that Ronon was staring at her from the corner he was sitting in. She quickly looked down again. As she did so, she remembered that she was still wearing her infirmary gown and started to feel self-conscious. She carefully got up from the bed, but before she had made it to a fully up right position, Ronon was standing next to her questioning.

"What are you doing? You should be resting."

"Wow, you moved quickly." She exclaimed before explaining. "I need a shower and to get into really clothes."

Ronon looked down at her as he considered her reply. Eventually deciding she was telling the truth, he stepped aside and let have access to her drawers.

"You need any help?" He asked, causing Jennifer to blush slightly as she opened her underwear drawer.

"No I'm good. I think I candle handle showering and dressing." She replied as she struggled to remove her clothes from the drawer as quickly as possible using just her one good arm.

Ronon shrugged and walked back to the corner with the chair and sat down. He then watched, semi-amused, Jennifer struggle to carry her clothes to her bathroom. As the door shut behind her he shook his head at her stubbornness.

On the other side of the door, Jennifer dumped her clean clothes on the side and started to run her shower. Looking down at the cast on her right arm, she sighed as she realised there was no way to have a shower and keep her cast dry. Giving up on the shower idea she ran a bath and ran her left hand through her hair, groaning as she felt the grease. Deciding to worry about her hair later she took off the infirmary garb and slipped into the warm bath, ensuring that her right arm rested on the side and remained dry. As the warm water rose round her she tried to relax and not think about Ronon sitting on the other side of the door. She shut her eyes and began to feel tired, but not wanting the further embarrassment of Ronon bursting into the bathroom if she nearly drowned herself, tried to wake herself up. Reaching to the side she grabbed a bottle of shampoo and tried to remove the lid. A particularly difficult task as her left hand was so wet, she could not get any purchase. Finally she managed to get the lid off, and carefully placed the bottle on the side. She then dunked her head in the bath water, but she misjudged how far to submerge and ended up getting the soapy bath water into the gash above her eye. Quickly sitting up, she gasped as the stinging sensation ran through the wound. In less than two seconds, Ronon's voice thundered through the door.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"It is nothing, I just got soap in my wound." Jennifer replied, shaking her head at how lame that sounded.

"You sure that you are ok?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

When no further response came from Ronon, she assumed he had gone back to his seat and she decided that she might as well give up with the hair washing. Releasing the plug she carefully stood and climbed out from the bath. Grabbing her towel, she tried as best she could to dry her body before dressing. A task that took ten times longer than normal due to only having one hand. Finally dressed she looked in the mirror and groaned as she took in her appearance. Her hair wet and dishevelled, hung round her pale face. Not wanting to face Ronon looking the way she did, but knowing she could not hide in the bathroom forever, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Ronon looked up at her and said, "I thought you were not meant to use soapy water near stitches."

Trying to work out if there was sarcasm in the comment, Jennifer just looked at Ronon before finally saying. "You're not."

"So why did you?"

"I was trying to wash my hair, which is surprisingly difficult with just one hand and it went wrong, which is why I look like this."

Having no idea what Jennifer was talking about Ronon got up and moved towards her. "I could do it."

"Do what?" Jennifer asked.

"Wash your hair."

"Wash my hair?" Jennifer parroted.

"If you want." Ronon said, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Jennifer stood with her mouth open like a guppy fish, before finally saying. "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"It's no trouble." Ronon said. "I am here anyway."

"Ok." Jennifer agreed. As she said it, she was sure a smile briefly flashed across Ronon's face.

"Good." Ronon said before adding. "Stay there a second." He then turned, grabbed her desk chair and carried it into the bathroom. Ignoring his instructions Jennifer followed him in and stood behind Ronon as he carefully placed the chair against the side of the bath, so it was leaning at sixty degrees. He then grabbed the showerhead and placed his knee between the chair and the bath to give the chair stability. Turning his head he said, "Ok sit here."

Looking at the set-up Jennifer said, "Is it safe?"

"Do you trust me?" Ronon countered.

"Yes." Jennifer said without hesitation.

"Then sit." Ronon replied.

Obediently Jennifer sat in the seat and let her head hang back over the side of the bath.

"Comfortable?" Ronon asked.

Jennifer replied in the affirmative and Ronon began to rinse her hair, making sure no water splashed over her wound. Satisfied her hair was wet enough Ronon put the showerhead down and reached for the shampoo. He squirted some into his hands and then lathered it into Jennifer's head, gently at first, then increasing the pressure causing Jennifer to release an "mmmming" noise.

"Is this too hard?" Ronon asked.

"No it is perfect. You could make a fortune on Earth doing this." Jennifer said as she enjoyed the sensation of his long fingers massaging her scalp. Quirking an eyebrow, Ronon continued the lather for a couple more minutes before picking up the showerhead and rinsing the shampoo off. Turning off the water, he picked up a nearby towel and gently dried Jennifer's hair. When it was no longer freely dripping, he carefully moved the chair into an upright position, then went back to towel drying her head. After a couple of minutes he asked.

"You have one of those air guns?"

"Air guns?" Jennifer asked, before realising what he was talking about. "Oh hairdryer. It is next door." Ronon nodded and helped Jennifer to her feet. When they left the bathroom Jennifer picked the hairdryer off the side and was about to turn it on, when Ronon quickly removed it from her hand.

"It will be easier if I do it." He explained, as he gently guided her to sit down. He then picked up her hairbrush and turned on the dryer, skilfully brushing and drying her hair.

Before Ronon had finished he became aware of another presence in the room and quickly spun round.


	14. Chapter 14

"Easy there Ronon." Cadman said as Ronon spun round to face her. Then noticing that Ronon was pointing a hairdryer at her asked. "What are you going to give me a perm?" Laughing at Ronon's dumbfounded expression, Cadman looked past the big Satedan at Jennifer and asked. "Is Ronon doing your hair?" Not giving her friend the chance to respond other than by reddening Cadman continued. "I wish I had my camera, the guys are never going to believe this."

"I couldn't do it one handed." Jennifer stumbled into an explanation. "Ronon offered and it needed to be done and does it matter? How did you get in?"

"In answer to the last question, I shared a body with Rodney for a while and picked up some useful skills. When you didn't answer – probably because you were using a hairdryer, if that what you kids are calling it these days - I was worried and came in. In answering your penultimate question, yes it matters." Cadman replied, not attempting to suppress her grin.

"Did you need something?" Ronon growled.

Laura turned round and was about to give a sarcastic reply when she saw Ronon's expression. Not angry, nor threatening in an out right manner, but yet seemed to at some level imply that having sparring practice with him in the near future would not end well.

Loosing her smirk she replied. "Yes the Colonel has been trying to make contact with you, but you are not answering your radio."

"Don't have it." Ronon said.

"We kinda guessed that one. Anyway, the spider problem has grown a bit."

"Grown? How?" Jennifer asked.

"They began to hatch and some have escaped the quarantine zone." Cadman explained. "Until they are dealt with no one is to go within fifty metres of the infirmary. Preferably not even be in the same tower. The Colonel wanted me to make you aware of the situation and make sure that you were looking after Jennifer. He said to say golf and that you would know what it means. Anyway, I can see there is no need for a third wheel in here, so unless you have any questions I will just leave you two to hairdressing."

"Wait, how are they going to find the spiders and what are they going to do with them?" Jennifer asked, ignoring Cadman's last comment.

"Rodney is doing his thing to find them and when he has there is some bug spray they are working on, which will hopefully be finished before they spread out too far." Cadman answered.

"Why don't they just shoot them?" Ronon asked.

"Because they are too small and there are too many." Cadman shrugged. "Anyway the Colonel is expecting me so I will go." As she reached the door she turned round and looked from Ronon to Jennifer and said, "looks like Teyla was right, he is definitely not avoiding you." She then left, leaving Ronon looking at Jennifer, who was now bright red.

"What was Teyla right about? Why would I still be avoiding you?" Ronon asked.

"Doesn't matter." Jennifer quickly answered. "Wait, what do mean, still avoiding?" Jennifer asked. "So you were avoiding me. Yesterday you said you weren't."

"I thought you couldn't remember what happened yesterday." Ronon carefully replied.

"I remember bits." Jennifer replied coyly.

"If you remember me saying I wasn't avoiding you, why would you think I am avoiding you now?" Ronon questioned.

"Because of what happened in the isolation room."

"What do you mean? You did well defending yourself. You are worried that I still think you are weak?"

"That is not what I meant. Wait, you think I think you are avoiding me because I think you think that I am weak?" Jennifer questioned, causing Ronon to just stare at her as he went through her last statement in his head. Eventually he shook his head and said.

"Why else would you think I was avoiding you? Is it because I didn't visit? I wanted to but Sheppard," he paused, "it doesn't matter."

"You didn't visit? I wasn't expecting you to, but you were there when I woke up. Then I slept so I didn't know." Jennifer said, although Ronon wasn't sure if the conversation was including him. Eventually Jennifer asked, "you wanted to visit? Why?"

"Um to see you. Make sure you were ok." Ronon replied looking uncomfortable.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said, "thanks to you." She then shyly smiled at him.

Ronon smiled back and then asked, "so why did you think I was avoiding you?"

"Does it really matter?" Jennifer replied, now looking more uncomfortable than Ronon.

"Yes. If I have done something to hurt you or-" Ronon started before Jennifer cut him off.

"No, no, no, you have done nothing, it was me and my big mouth." Seeing that Ronon was staring blankly at her, she elaborated. "Yesterday the drugs made me kinda," she paused as she tried to think of a good word.

"Sheppard said high." Ronon chipped in.

"Ok, high. I don't remember all of it, but I remember saying lots." She explained in as vague terms as possible. She paused and hoped Ronon would show some understanding of what she was alluding to. When he didn't she went on. "Anyway I remember saying lots of random things without thinking them through and I thought I may have insulted you." Ronon continued to stare. "When I was trying to explain I wasn't scared of you." Jennifer awkwardly added.

Ronon remained silent until he realised Jennifer had finished whatever it was she was trying to say.

"You think I was upset you said you weren't scared of me?" He ventured. "Why would I want you to be scared of me?"

"No. I called you a softie and I thought you would either think I was crazy and avoid me or the term would bruise your alpha-male ego and you would feel insulted and avoid me." Jennifer said so quickly Ronon, struggled to keep up. Eventually he smiled and said.

"No."

"No?" Jennifer questioned.

"Not insulted or avoiding you."

Jennifer relaxed until Ronon said, "Besides you said far more random and embarrassing stuff."

Jennifer's mouth fell open as Ronon grinned.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I am going to be away for a few days and currently I am not sure if I will have connenction to the net. If I don't I am afraid the next update won't be until Thursday/Friday.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, even scouring the streets I could not pick up a wireless connection. But I am back in a technologically able part of the country again, so back to regular updates.

* * *

"Everything ok down there Cadman?" Sheppard asked as Cadman rounded the corner.

"Yes Sir. She is fine. Ronon is looking after her, but he doesn't have a radio on him."

"He say why?" Sheppard asked.

"No Sir, he didn't seem like he wanted to elaborate. He did however, suggest that you might want to just shoot the spiders."

"I am sure he did." Sheppard commented before confirming, "But everything was ok down there?"

"Yes Sir." Cadman replied unable to keep a strange smirk from her face. Noticing her expression McKay asked in an irate tone.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, you would never believe me if I told you." She replied causing Lorne and Sheppard to turn back and face her.

"Try us." Lorne replied back.

"No way, you would send me to see a shrink." Cadman responded.

"I promise as your CO there will be no shrink." Sheppard said. "Besides, waiting for the biology team to do their thing is like watching paint dry, I could do with an amusing or strange story."

"Ok, when I reached Jennifer's quarters I got no reply, but there was a strange noise coming from inside, so I overrode the lock."

"You broke into the doc's quarters?" Lorne asked surprised.

"You know how to do that?" Sheppard asked, sounding impressed.

"Yes and yes." Cadman answered. "Anyway I walked in and Ronon was doing Jennifer's hair."

All three men looked at Cadman as if she were crazy, until Sheppard eventually said, "Ronon, the big warrior guy on my team, who goes round shooting everything was doing the doc's hair?"

"Yes Sir." Cadman grinned. "I wish I had a camera."

"Well Sir, you did tell the doc that Ronon was her personal butler." Lorne threw back, before adding, "Either that or Cadman is smoking something."

Before Cadman or Sheppard could respond, McKay noisily stood up and stomped away with his laptop muttering under his breath.

"What's up with Rodney?" Cadman asked.

"We are probably making too much noise, I'll go talk to him." Sheppard said, before adding. "Lorne keep an eye on the scans. If there is any sign of movement let me know and if by some miracle the biology team finish this decade radio myself and Woolsey." Sheppard ordered before following McKay.

"You have any idea what is going on?" Lorne asked, when Sheppard and McKay were out of sight.

"With the spiders?" Cadman asked confused.

"No, McKay, Ronon and the Colonel." Lorne explained.

"I think Teyla is in on it as well." Cadman answered. "But I have no idea what it is. I am going to interrogate Rodney when this latest mess is over."

"Are you ever going to stop tormenting him?" Lorne asked smiling.

"Probably not." Cadman smiled.

Thirty metres away, McKay had set up a second base, where he was still trying to fine-tune the scans. As Sheppard approached he greeted the sulking physicist.

"You ok there, McKay?"

"Fantastic." McKay said, typing at his laptop.

"Really? So you are pulverising your keyboard for fun?" Sheppard questioned.

"I'm fine." McKay said, his voice still full of ire. "I mean why wouldn't I be fine. I mean it is not like I am competing with a guy that all the females round here find hot, for Jennifer's affections. And it is not like the man I considered a friend is doing his best to set Jennifer up with the aforementioned man. Oh wait, both of those are true." McKay said without taking his eyes of the screen. "And instead of being able to do anything about it, I am stuck here trying to.." As he trailed off, Sheppard interrupted,

"Save the city, again."

"For all the good it does me." McKay said.

"You mean apart from staying alive, proving your genius and being a hero?" Sheppard said, deciding to stroke the physicist's ego.

"Hero?" McKay asked hopefully.

Inwardly cringing Sheppard continued. "Yes McKay. Everyone here owes you their life, including the doc. So if she was going to base her decision on number of times one of you two have saved her life, you would win."

"Yes, yes I would." McKay said looking up from the screen.

"Probably." Sheppard added after a brief pause.

"What do you mean probably?" McKay asked worried.

"Well it could still be close, so saving her life again would definitely work in your favour."

"Wait, are you suggesting I endanger her life so I can save it?" McKay asked, the cogs in his head turning quickly.

"No!" Sheppard exclaimed loudly, causing many of the nearby staff to turn their heads. More quietly he said. "I meant you can help eradicate all the spiders from the city by fixing the sensors and seeing if you can come up with an alternate method for their disposal so we don't have to wait on the biology team and you can see the doc sooner."

"Right. Well I have an idea on the sensors and the spiders."

"Which is?" Sheppard asked when McKay did not elaborate.

"The sensors involve doing lots of stuff you won't care about, but it is nearly done. For the spiders we send a charge through the conduits. It may fry a couple of circuits, but it should get them all."

"Are you suggesting we cook the spiders?" Sheppard asked.

"In a crude approximation." McKay answered.

"Do what you can with the sensors as soon as you can." Sheppard ordered as he began to turn away from McKay.

"And the spiders?"

"No cooking. But hopefully it is a big enough threat to get the biology team working faster."

"Um Sheppard, you might want to get them working much faster." McKay said, transfixed on his laptop screen.

"Why?"

"If these sensor readings are correct, which seeing I did them they are, we did not manage to contain all of them."


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you mean we did not contain them all? I remember a conversation with you, when you said they were all contained." Sheppard responded, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Based on the data at the time it looked like they were contained. Unfortunately, some must have hatched much earlier than the others." McKay defended himself as he continued typing.

"How many?"

"Twenty-four." McKay confessed looking slightly ashamed.

"Twenty-four?" Sheppard asked eyes wide. "There are twenty-four spiders running round unaccounted for?"

"No. They are accounted for, now. They just weren't then. Also it is only twenty-four, which is what one percent of the total spider population."

"Can I remind you how much damage one did?" Sheppard said, his voice still displaying anger and annoyance.

McKay was about to speak when Sheppard said. "I don't want to hear it McKay. All I want now is the locations of those spiders and the areas they are in sealed off."

"That is what I am trying to do."

"Well where are they?" Sheppard asked impatiently.

"Here." McKay pointed to the screen.

"Isn't that near where Cole is being held?" Sheppard asked.

"Is that not your area of expertise?" McKay countered sarcastically as he continued to attempt to lockdown the area, unaware that Sheppard had already wondered off, that was until Sheppard bellowed.

"McKay with me and bring your computer, I will need an accurate scan of the iso lab when we get there." Sheppard then continued his brisk pace towards Lorne and Cadman as he spoke into his radio,

"Dr Scott respond."

"Scott here." A voice came through.

"This is Colonel Sheppard, it appears that the spiders might not be contained. It is possible that some of them are heading to your location; we are trying to cut them off, but get ready to evacuate. An extra team of marines are already on their way." When his message had been acknowledged he faced Lorne and Cadman.

"It appears the spiders are not as contained as we had hoped and are apparently heading for Cole's location. Lorne you are with me. Cadman I need you to go and fetch Ronon, make sure he brings his gun."

Cadman did not immediately move, instead she said. "Not meaning to question you Sir, but aren't the spiders really small?" Sheppard nodded and she went on. "So what good will Ronon's gun be against them?"

"It is not for the spiders, it is for anyone who gets bitten."

"Yes Sir." Cadman said as she scurried off to fetch Ronon.

"You do realise," Lorne began as he, McKay and Sheppard headed for the isolation lab that Cole was in, "that Ronon is going to try shooting the spiders and will probably take half the lab out with him?"

"Yes." Sheppard answered, "but I have always thought it needed redecorating."

Before Lorne could reply Sheppard's radio bleeped in his ear. Tapping his earpiece, he responded.

"Sheppard here."

"Colonel, the biology team have just informed me they have made the gas and are ready to deploy it. They have enough for several areas, but only in one delivery system. Where do you want it sent first?" Woolsey asked.

"How toxic is it to humans?"

"I would not breath it if I wanted to live."

"In that case send it up to the infirmary. The quarantine should keep the gas secure. Hopefully by the time it has worked it, we will have secured the escapees."

"Very well, they are on their way. Good luck Colonel." Woolsey signed off.

"Ok, our first priority is to set up a quarantine, McKay the moment those spiders are isolated, initiate a lockdown. Talking of which where are they now?" Sheppard asked as he looked from Lorne to McKay, as he continued down the corridor.

"Twenty or so metres from the isolation room. The good news is they are not deviating from their course or separating." McKay answered without looking up from his screen.

Sheppard's next order was cut-off before it started by his radio bleeping again.

"Go ahead Cadman." Sheppard said. As he listened to the reply he abruptly stopped walking, causing McKay to career straight into him. Ignoring McKay's glare Sheppard said,

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" His tone causing McKay to stop glaring.

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked after a brief pause.

"Anyone see them?" He questioned after another break. McKay and Lorne looked on confused as Sheppard nodded.

"Ok, get Woolsey to put a city wide page out then get back here." Sheppard said before tapping his earpiece.

"Problem Sir?" Lorne asked.

"It appears Ronon and the doc have gone missing?"

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" McKay asked, almost parroting Sheppard's earlier question.

"What do you think I mean?" Sheppard asked as he started walking towards the isolation room once again.

"Well where are they?" McKay asked as he scampered to keep up.

"I am guessing McKay that if we knew that they would not be missing." Lorne sarcastically answered. Causing the astrophysicist to glower at him. As the group neared the armed marines outside the isolation room housing Cole, the corridor filled with Woolsey's voice.

"We urgently need Ronon to contact either myself or Colonel Sheppard. If anyone has seen him in the last ten minutes please report his position. Please can I also remind everyone of regulation 403C, requiring all personal to have their radios on their person at all times. Thank you." As the last part of the announcement was read out all three me rolled their eyes.

"Nothing like rules and regulations in a time of crisis." Sheppard muttered just as the door to the isolation room unexpectedly opened and a gruff voice spoke.


	17. Chapter 17

"Yeah, what do you need?" Ronon asked as he lurched over Sheppard, McKay and Lorne.

"How did you.." McKay began to ask as he his free hand pointed from the corridor to the isolation room.

"What he is trying to say is how the hell did you get here so quickly, the announcement only went out a minute ago?" Sheppard questioned.

"I was already here?" Ronon shrugged in response.

"Why? I seem to remember ordering you to look after the doc." Sheppard continued.

"I am." Ronon said, "she is in there." He nodded his head towards the iso lab.

"You brought her up here to see the guy who tried to kill her?" McKay questioned. "Well that is sensitive."

"She wanted to come. You said stay with her, I stayed." Ronon explained.

"I think I also said something about her quarters." Sheppard said as he signalled the marines to open the doors again. As he walked through he shook his head muttering, "already acting like putty in her hands." Causing Lorne to quirk an eyebrow as he followed the colonel in.

"Ok, everyone ready to move?" Sheppard asked the group of medics, including Keller, that stood standing by a plasma screen in deep discussion.

"Yes colonel, when ever you are ready." Scott responded.

"Good move out now, as soon as the marines are here Cole will be moved."

"No." Scott answered.

"Excuse me?" Sheppard asked, somewhat taken aback.

"I will not leave Cole, he is critical. When the marines arrive I will leave with him, but I will not leave him here without medical attention."

Sheppard stared at him for a moment as he considered his argument. Finally he said.

"Ok you can stay. The rest of you move now. That includes you Keller. Lorne make sure she rests this time."

"No." McKay interrupted before Jennifer could voice her protests.

"What do you mean no?" Sheppard asked beginning to get frustrated.

"They seem to have sped up and are nearly here, I suggest quarantining us in here." McKay explained, his voice betraying a touch of panic. Sheppard nodded his agreement before collecting the marines on guard duty and let McKay work his magic. As soon as McKay signalled that the lockdown was initiated Sheppard asked McKay.

"Any reason why you felt the need not to give us more warning?"

"Hey don't look at me. I have no idea why they were suddenly in such a hurry to get here."

"Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey's voice came over the radio before Sheppard could respond. "I assume your mission was a success."

"Success?" Sheppard questioned.

"Yes, the system is showing that the lab has been quarantined, so I assume you have managed to trap all the uninvited visitors."

Sheppard pulled a face before responding. "Well that is kinda true from a certain view point."

"Certain view point?" Woolsey questioned.

"Well the lab is quarantined, but the spiders are not in it."

"Where are they then and why on earth did you quarantine the lab?" Woolsey asked confused.

Sheppard looked to McKay who pointed to the screen. "Well, the spiders still seem to be heading for the lab, and we quarantined it with us in to keep us safe as they are almost banging on the door."

"Who exactly are us?" Woolsey questioned.

"Myself, Ronon, McKay, Lorne, a couple of teams of marines, a medical team, Keller and Cole. So whenever the biology team is done with the other spiders, their presence down here will be good." Sheppard's answer was met by silence as Woolsey tried to digest everything that Sheppard had said. After what seemed like minutes he finally responded.

"I assume then as soon as they are as you say knocking on the door McKay can quarantine the corridor they are in."

"No." McKay answered.

"No?" Sheppard, Woolsey and Lorne asked simultaneously.

"Because I am trapped in here I can't. The system assumes I am infected and I am effectively cut-off from the root system." McKay stopped and appeared to shrink as Sheppard and Lorne glared at him. Eventually he said. "Zelenka could. Well maybe, with my help of course."

"It is ok Rodney I know what to do." Zelenka's accented voice sounded.

"Well, you make think you know what you need to do, but I can assure you that it is infinity more complicated than you are assuming and to get into the system would be much quicker with-" McKay started before Zelenka cut him off.

"I'm in. Which sections do you want cut off?"

"None at the moment." McKay replied sounding somewhat perturbed. "They are slightly too spread out and a couple are in populated areas. But in a couple of minutes they should have all converged into the section outside this room. Remember you need to have it set up for a different hazard to the one for here, otherwise they will be able to cross into this area."

"Already done. Just let me know when." Zelenka said, with a hint of smugness.

The personal in the isolation room, with the exception of Cole, stared in silence at McKay's screen and the door, waiting for something to happen. Whilst Lorne stood rigid, Sheppard clenched and unclenched his hands. Ronon moved to stand next to Keller then held tightly onto his gun.

Pointing one finger skywards and waving it like a pendulum, McKay watched the dots on the screen. Suddenly he waved his finger in a much more definitive way, brought it to a halt and said, "now Radek."

The room continued to wait in silence until Radek said,

"Ok Rodney it is done." With that the room released a collective sigh.

"So now we just wait?" Lorne asked.

"Yep."

"With lots of spiders on the other side of the door?" Jennifer asked sounding unsure of the plan.

"Yes, but we are perfectly safe in here." Rodney tried to reassure her.

"I could just blast us out that way." Ronon suggested as he pointed to the far side of the room.

"Well I think we will save that for plan T." Sheppard said.

"T Sir?" Lorne questioned.

"The whole world has gone to pot." Sheppard explained emphasising the 'the'.


	18. Chapter 18

"You sure this room is spider proof?" Lorne asked.

"Yes I am sure. Although it might not be necessary, they seem to have stopped." McKay explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I am a scientist not a spider psychologist." McKay snapped back.

"Well did something happen?" Lorne asked.

"Not that I saw."

"Then why did they stop?" Lorne persevered.

McKay threw his head back then said sarcastically, "Because they wanted to discuss the meaning of life." At that point Sheppard joined the conversation. On hearing McKay's comment Sheppard lowered his head to his right shoulder and carefully observed McKay.

"Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey's voice once again resounded. "Are you all ok?"

"We are fine, except McKay. Tell Zelenka great job." Sheppard answered causing McKay to roll his eyes.

"What is wrong with Dr McKay?" Woolsey immediately replied, concern evident in his voice.

"I think the pressure has got to him, he just suggested that the spiders stopped to discuss the meaning of life." Sheppard explained as McKay glared from him to Lorne.

"Well it is a good thing there is a medical team trapped in there with you." Woolsey said with forced brightness in his voice. "I have good news, the biology team has finished in the infirmary and en-route to your location." Woolsey paused and Sheppard filled with a sense of dread. "There is however, a small hitch with the plan. Once the gas is released human contact with it should be avoided for ten hours."

"Should be? As in it might cause a rash but no real harm?" Sheppard asked hopefully.

"No. Should be, as in if you are going to have contact with it, tell me your replacement first." Woolsey replied.

"So we are stuck in here for over ten hours?" Sheppard questioned.

"Possibly longer." Zelenka answered over the radio.

"Longer? Why longer?" Lorne asked, his voice tense.

"Because of the quarantine, to override the system I need-"

"Yes, yes, it is the same problem as earlier." McKay interrupted.

"But you got round that." Sheppard observed.

"Because I am a genius. Unfortunately Zelenka is, well, Zelenka. It will take him a lot longer to overcome the system and the two people in this galaxy who could override it easily can't because they are in the quarantine zone." He said pointing towards Scott and Jennifer.

"I am afraid Rodney is correct." Zelenka said. "It could take a while to crack through all the security, but I am already working on it."

"Dr Scott, how is Cole?" Woolsey asked once Zelenka had finished.

"The latest treatment has stabilised his condition, but he is not out of the woods yet and the sooner we get out of here the better." The doctor answered.

"I thought the treatment had no effect?" Woolsey questioned.

"That one didn't, Dr Keller had a new approach, which seems to be working."

"Which brings me nicely to my next question, Dr Keller why are you in the isolation room or do you just enjoy being confined in small rooms?" Woolsey asked, his tone slightly weary.

"I asked for a consult." Scott answered before Jennifer had a chance.

"You asked for a consult from someone you declared unfit for duty?"

"He asked after the standard time had passed for overcoming anaesthetic." Jennifer this time was the one responding quickly.

"How come doctors never show this level of solidarity or spirit when it comes to releasing us for duty early?" Sheppard quietly asked Lorne.

"Perhaps because we are not in the inner circle of trust." Lorne replied. "It might also help that Woolsey can't see their faces and how obvious it is they are both lying."

"Good observation Lorne. I knew I kept you round for a reason."

"Thank you Sir, I think."

As the men finished their discussion they became aware that Woolsey's voice was no longer intermittently sounding round the room. Instead the medical team were back in discussion round a plasma screen whilst Ronon stood near Jennifer looking bored, McKay was typing away furiously and the marines looked like they were guarding the door, just in case the spiders came through.

Sheppard wondered over to McKay and asked. "The spiders still sitting there?"

"Not so much sitting, but they don't seem to be going anywhere." McKay answered.

"Good." Sheppard said running a hand over his face as he looked at the screen. "Lorne see if you can get the doc to take it easy." Looking slightly unsure of himself Lorne nodded and headed towards the medics. Sheppard then called across the room.

"Chewie, get over here."

Ronon looked at Jennifer then moved over towards Sheppard and McKay. Sheppard steered the other two men to the furthest corner and in a low voice so that no one else in the room would be able to hear he said.

"Ok you two, we are stuck in here for a long time I trust that you can both behave, not make a scene and not upset the doc. And those were not so much suggestions as orders. Do you both understand? Ronon look at me when I am talking so I can at least pretend you are listening." Noticing that Ronon's attentions were elsewhere he turned his head and followed Ronon's gaze. On the other side of the room Lorne and Jennifer were standing to one side holding a deep conversation. Immediately knowing what Ronon was thinking Sheppard said. "Relax big guy he is just following orders." Unfortunately at that point in time Lorne, wearing a big grin, whispered into Jennifer's ear causing her to turn bright red. All three men looked on confused, astounded and for two of them extremely jealous.


	19. Chapter 19

"I am sure that it is way more innocent than it looks." Sheppard said as he scrunched his face. "But no mater what is happening over there no violence and no scenes. For now I suggest you two stay over here and try to behave." Sheppard then walked over to Lorne and Jennifer muttering, "life sucking aliens and crazed robots I can deal with, but this is unbelievable." As he reached the pair, Jennifer was beginning to no longer resemble a beetroot.

"Everything ok doc?" He asked. Before Jennifer could answer Lorne replied with a sly grin.

"I was just admiring her hair." With Lorne's comment Sheppard suddenly understood the scene he had witnessed and turned to face Ronon smiling as Jennifer's cheeks burnt once more. On seeing the ire in Ronon's expression Sheppard looked back at Lorne and threw him a sympathetic glance, confusing the Major.

"So doc, seeing you are going to disregard any orders I give you to rest, how about giving me some intel?" Sheppard said to Jennifer.

"Like what?" Jennifer asked confused, still looking embarrassed.

"Any non medical supplies hiding in here. Like water, food, a DS?"

"There is sterile water in here, should be about ten litres worth, possibly a bit more. No food apart from what everyone brought with them. And I am afraid that the budget does not allow me to keep the isolation rooms stocked with DSs." Jennifer responded.

"So you are saying we are stuck in here for over ten hours with no entertainment and no food with the two biggest eaters on Atlantis." He motioned his head towards McKay and Ronon. "This is going to be fun."

"You want to place your bet Sir?" Lorne asked.

"Bet?" Jennifer questioned.

"In these type of situations I like to run a book. This time it is on the number of times McKay complains about low blood sugar levels." Lorne smiled.

"That is mean." Jennifer said.

"So does that mean you are not placing a bet?" Lorne asked.

"No, I think thirty." Jennifer smiled back.

"Sir?" Lorne asked.

"It has to be forty-two." Sheppard replied. "The answer to life, the universe and Rodney's stomach."

"Really? I am surprised you two are coming in so low." Lorne responded.

"I remind you that Ronon is in here with his gun." Sheppard said looking back at Ronon and McKay.

"Good point Sir." Lorne said smiling.

On the other side of the room McKay and Ronon stood watching Sheppard, Lorne and Jennifer in silence.

"Do you see the way they keep looking at us?" McKay asked. "Do you think he is telling Jennifer? I mean he wouldn't would he?" He continued sounding worried. Ronon stoically kept staring at the trio in silence, so McKay kept babbling, "I mean he said he wouldn't, right? He wouldn't because he is a friend and friends wouldn't do that, and Jennifer is still smiling and she would be angry right? Well maybe not angry but not laughing. Unless she is plotting revenge. That is why Lorne looks so smug. Oh God they are going to humiliate me." He continued babbling.

McKay was so caught up in his ramblings that he did not realise that Sheppard had made his way back over.

"Who is humiliating you now McKay?" He asked.

"No one." McKay answered quickly.

"Uh huh." Sheppard responded doubtfully. "You two can relax, it is perfectly innocent, so Ronon no killing or maiming of my second in command. So Rodney how are the spiders?" Sheppard asked.

McKay turned back to face his screen. After a brief pause he stared more intently and said.

"No, no, no, no." As he typed.

"McKay?" Sheppard questioned.

"This can't be right, I mean they don't just-"

"McKay." Sheppard snapped, interrupting the physicist, causing the whole room to silence and focus their attentions on Sheppard and McKay.

"They have gone."

"Gone? How? They were quarantined." Sheppard said.

"I don't know." McKay replied. "They should not have gone anywhere, but they are not there."

"Where are they?"

"I can't get a reading, it is as if they disappeared."

"Woolsey this is Sheppard, please respond." Sheppard said tapping his earpiece.

"Go ahead Colonel, is there a problem?"

"Don't suppose the biology team have got down here yet and applied the bug spray?"

"Hold on." Woolsey said, then after a brief pause. "Not yet I am afraid, they are setting up the spray as we speak, why do you ask?"

"We may have a slight problem. The spiders are not showing up on the scan. I had hoped it was down to the biology team, but obviously not. So they may have escaped."

"By may." McKay interrupted. "He means definitely. They are no longer outside this room and the scanners are not picking them up anywhere."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am afraid there won't be an update tomorrow (another conference - I really need to buy a mobile broadband dongle).


	20. Chapter 20

"Hang on, if you can't find them on the sensors, couldn't they still be outside?" Lorne questioned.

"I can't find them outside because they are not there. I can't see them anywhere else as the sensors are not calibrated." McKay explained.

"Yet." Sheppard intervened. McKay rolled his head back in frustration.

"Yes fine, yet. I will fix it, like always." McKay muttered as he started typing at his laptop again.

"I still don't get how they escaped quarantine, the others were held by it."

"Perhaps they were the Ronon's of the spider world." McKay answered.

"Big and hairy?" Sheppard asked confused.

"No, lacking the mental capacity to think their way out of a situation." McKay sniped.

"That is kinda brave insulting Ronon, McKay. Didn't I tell you two to play nice?" Sheppard said wearily.

"To be fair, I doubt he heard." Lorne said. "He is guarding the doc again."

McKay looked away from his computer to the other side of the room, where Ronon was shadowing Jennifer. "What is he, her stalker?" He grumbled, causing Lorne to raise an eyebrow.

"So the ones that have gone missing, the annoying, irritating, grumpy ones are the McKay's of the spider world?" Sheppard asked ignoring McKay's previous question, causing Lorne to smile.

"If I wasn't afraid before, I am now." Lorne said.

"You know this would go a whole lot quicker with out the noise." McKay threw back, clearly getting annoyed.

"It would not need to go at all if you hadn't have lost them." Sheppard replied.

"That was not my fault." McKay protested.

"You were meant to be looking at the scans McKay." Sheppard said in a slightly raised voice before asking. "Are you sure that this room is still safe?"

"Yes." McKay snapped sounding more annoyed.

"In the same way you were sure that the spiders were quarantined?" Lorne questioned.

"It is not my fault that Zelenka does not know how to set up a quarantine." McKay answered as his eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

"If they got out of one surely they could get into another." Sheppard persevered.

"No that is completely." McKay stopped abruptly and looked up. "Unless," he said snapping his fingers. "Of course, oh crap." He immediately tapped his earpiece. "Zelenka do you read?"

"Go ahead Rodney." Zelenka's voice came back.

"Can you cut the other quarantine?"

"Not yet, I still have not cracked the system. I can make small adjustments though." He answered, sounding semi proud of his achievement.

"Is that it?" McKay asked in a derogatory manner before adding. "That could work," more to himself than Zelenka.

"What could?" Zelenka asked.

"Just give me a minute, I need to think this through." McKay said as he began to pace. Finally he said, "Ok Radek, I need you to slightly alter the polarisation of the quarantined circuits."

"But that will affect the senso-" Zelenka began.

"I know." McKay snapped as he interrupted. "But it is the only way to keep this room safe."

"What if they are already through?" Zelenka asked, concern evident in his voice.

"We just have to hope that they aren't. So far thy are not showing up on my scans." McKay replied.

"Ok, Give me a couple of minutes." Zelenka said. As soon as the Czech scientist was off the radio Sheppard said.

"McKay start explaining now."

"Ok, look when the quarantine is initiated two things happen. Firstly the doors and vents seal off to prevent air and people getting through. Secondly the circuits in the quarantined area are separated from the city so whoever is trapped in there can't override it. It is a protocol that we added to stop one of us hacking our way out of the system if we ever lost it."

"What does that have to do with our situation?" Sheppard asked impatiently.

It is difficult to explain, but effectively they go onto a reserve circuit. The circuit has a different power flow. Because the other quarantine was set up so close to this one, the two circuits started to interact and I am guessing the spiders got into the cabling region and found the weakness and got out." McKay explained.

"So they could get in?" Sheppard asked. "In fact, couldn't they be in already?

"Yes, but I am fairly sure they are not in yet as I would have detected them. I am guessing they were in the void between the two zones. The problem is, once the polarisation has been changed, although we will be safe, the sensors won't work."

"Straight away or ever?" Sheppard asked.

"Straight away. I may be able to fix something up in a couple of hours."

"Good you have ten minutes get to work. Lorne keep an eye out for people going crazy."


	21. Chapter 21

Sheppard moved over to the medics, who were standing round Cole's bed looking concerned.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Cole's heart rate is returning to normal as is his blood pressure." Scott explained.

"I know I am not a doctor, but I thought that was a good thing?" Sheppard asked, confused about the glum faces.

"It is normally." Jennifer explained. "Unfortunately it looks like the hormone release is not regulated, so occasionally there is a spike and his heart rate and blood pressure also increases. If we can't do something soon, the strain on his heart during one of those bursts will kill him." Sheppard threw a sympathetic look to the medical personal.

"I am sorry to add to your troubles, but there is a small chance that the spiders may be in here, so if you could keep an eye out that would be great." Sheppard said before briefly pausing. "Is Cole releasing any sound or smell that they could be tracking?"

"You think they are trying to get to him?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe. It seems a bit of a coincidence that they would end up here if not."

"It is possible that they could detect the release of extra hormones. But seeing Cole is in an isolation room, I don't see how they would pick it up from the infirmary." Jennifer said after some consideration.

"Ok, just stay alert for a possible threat. And Doc maybe you should sit down you look a little peaky"

"Good luck with that argument. " Scott muttered as he headed off to look at a scan on the screen.

"You being difficult towards your staff?" Sheppard asked.

"Not compared to you and your team." Jennifer replied with a faint smile, although weariness was clear in her eyes.

Sheppard placed a hand on her left shoulder and guided her to one side, followed closely by Ronon. "I mean it doc, let your team deal with this, while you take it easy. Or as easy as you can trapped in a room with eccentric individuals, without food or entertainment and lots of McKay-like spiders roaming around. Of course if you prefer I can just have Ronon hold you down."

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied.

"And if I had had an operation yesterday, what would you be telling me to do?" Sheppard asked, as Jennifer remained silence. "That's what I thought. So sit down and rest. Besides we will need your skills later when we have been trapped in here for several hours and everyone goes stir crazy and Ronon shoots them."

Jennifer looked at Sheppard and nodded, just as McKay came bustling over holding his laptop. "Ok I should be able to do a scan of this room. But it will take five minutes to complete."

"So why are you not running it?" Sheppard asked.

"Because, as I explained earlier, the power in this room is out of phase with everything else."

"So?"

"So." McKay started, looking frustrated. "So, I can't just plug my laptop into the wiring and expect to be connected to the sensors." Seeing Sheppard was staring at him blankly he tried again. "Look, to use the sensors I need to connect my laptop to the local network. That will involve me hooking my computer into something that is operating in a different phase."

"ok." Sheppard tried.

"Not ok. There is a small chance I cold fry some of the local circuits, cutting power to the room."

"Breaking the quarantine?" Sheppard asked.

"No there are fail safes that should prevent that." McKay answered. "But internally we could loose power. Meaning the medical equipment might not work." He finished, looking apologetically at Jennifer.

"Then don't fry the circuits." Ronon said simply, causing McKay to roll his eyes and huff.

"It is not that simple. This is an extremely complex procedure. There is no way that-" McKay started before Sheppard cut him off.

"Do you need me to get Zelenka to talk you through it?" Sheppard asked.

"What? No." McKay replied quickly. Both affronted and stunned by the suggestion. "What good would that do? I am the only person here with any chance of succeeding."

"Well the do it and don't screw up." Sheppard ordered.

McKay looked slightly flustered as Jennifer said. "I know you can do it Rodney."

"Well of course I can do it." McKay answered. "I just wanted to make everyone aware of the risk first. But I will go and start." He finished as he moved over to the side of the room and removed the panel.

Sheppard turned to Jennifer, but before he could speak she said.

"Over here." As she moved to the near wall. Ronon and Sheppard shared a confused glance, but followed. As the reached the wall, Jennifer was keying a code into a panel, causing a drawer to open, revealing five torches.

Sheppard nodded his appreciation as he picked up the torches and deployed them; one each to McKay and Lorne, one to team of marines, one to the medics and kept the other one. Moving back to Jennifer and Ronon he asked.

"Are you sure you don't have a DS hiding in here? I would take a PSP."

Jennifer did not have time to answer before the room plunged into darkness, causing her to subconsciously back into Ronon.

"McKay?" Sheppard said as he flicked the switch on his torch and moved over towards the physicist.

"It should be temporary." McKay explained as noise penetrated the darkness. Sheppard spun round and saw illuminated by his and three other torches Cole thrashing.

"Ronon." Sheppard called. Understanding immediately Ronon moved away from Jennifer, towards Cole, his blaster at the ready.

Then, just as quickly as they had gone off, the room flashed into light once more.

"Told you." McKay said smugly as Sheppard kept his focus on Cole, who seemed to be calming. Sheppard's attention was quickly brought back to McKay though when McKay said.

"No. Jennifer."

Sheppard watched as McKay moved as fast as he had ever seen him move and throw himself at Jennifer, sending them both crashing into the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Ronon, Sheppard and Lorne approached the tangled mass of limbs on the floor, guns raised, as McKay tried to lift himself off Jennifer.

"Jennifer are you ok?" McKay asked.

Grimacing in pain, Jennifer managed to nod briefly before asking through clenched teeth. "What happened?"

"I saw a spider next to you?"

"Where?" Sheppard said from somewhere above them, his voice tense.

"It was just over," McKay looked round and then said. "Oh."

"Oh what?" Sheppard asked as he followed McKay's gaze. "You sent the doc flying across the room for fluff?"

"It looked like a spider from over there." McKay tried to defend himself as Ronon picked him up by the back of his jacket and unceremoniously deposited him on one side.

"Scott get over here." Sheppard ordered. "I think the doc is hurt." He explained before adding, "again," and turning to McKay.

"Oh god. Jennifer I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't want you to get bitten by the spider. I am so sorry." McKay began apologising as he tried to kneel next to Jennifer. Unfortunately for him, Ronon's long arms quickly pulled him away again.

"I'm ok. I just landed awkwardly. Make sure Cole is ok first." Jennifer said. Her pained expression not missed by anyone. After initial hesitation Dr Scott went back to checking on Cole.

"McKay fix the sensors while she gets looked at. As soon as you are done you can grovel." Sheppard said firmly. Reluctantly McKay looked from Sheppard to Jennifer before heading back to his console.

"How are you really doing?" Sheppard asked as he crouched down next to Jennifer, who was still spread eagled on the floor.

"Great."

"Can you sit up? Or do you want to wait for your team first?"

"No, I'm good." Jennifer replied as she tried to propel herself off the ground. It took very little of her own effort as no sooner had she started Sheppard and Ronon had grabbed hold of her and were doing the work. As soon as she was sitting up Sheppard said.

"Did you bang your head on the way down?"

"No, just my arm."

"The broken one?" Sheppard asked, Jennifer nodded and Ronon growled.

"Don't blame Rodney, he was trying to look after me." Jennifer said, causing Ronon to tense further. Just then Scott and Marie approached.

"How are you doing doctor?" Marie asked.

"Fine. How is Cole?"

"Stable and sleeping again." Scott confirmed before kneeling down next to Jennifer. "So what exactly happened?"

"I just landed awkwardly on my arm." Jennifer replied clearly in some discomfort.

"Ok then, if you two." Scott motioned towards Sheppard and Ronon. "Wouldn't mind giving us some space." Taking the hint Sheppard stood up and guided Ronon over to towards Lorne who was standing with a confused look on his face staring down at the ground.

"Problem Major?"

"I still don't see it Sir."

"See what?" Sheppard asked.

"How this looks like a spider." Lorne said as he bent down and picked up the fluff from the floor.

"Because he is an idiot." Ronon said unkindly.

"He just wanted to protect the doc." Lorne said, surprised by Ronon's comment. Ronon jut let out a low growl in response.

"Ok the scans are up an running. A couple more minutes until we know if this room is safe." McKay said approaching the group, avoiding making eye contact with any of them. "How is Jennifer?"

"They are just looking at her now." Sheppard replied as Ronon growled once more.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Why would I want to? I really thought it was a spider." McKay said clearly flustered.

"I know Rodney. You were acting on instinct and it is better to be cautious. But in the future there may be better ways of dealing with the situation, like shouting a warning or pulling her to on side rather than landing on top of her." Sheppard responded over another growl from Ronon.

"Unless of course you just wanted to get close to the doc, in which case your method was spot on." Lorne grinned, causing McKay to look deeply embarrassed and Ronon to growl even deeper. Not able to ignore the tension any longer Lorne asked. "Ok what is going on?"

Sheppard, McKay and Ronon were saved from answering by Scott approaching.

"How is she?" Sheppard asked quickly.

"Hopefully there was no more damage done to the arm." Scott started, "but it is going to be painful for a while. She needs some sort of pain medication. Unfortunately the only two in this room are Morphine and paracetamol. Paracetamol won't do any good and she won't take the Morphine." Scott finished.

"Why?" Sheppard asked. "There is barely enough Morphine to treat Cole for the remaining ten hours we are stuck in here and she does not want to reduce the amount further. Also she really doesn't like taking Morphine."

"I have coproximol." McKay said.

"Why?" Scott and Sheppard asked in tandem.

"I have been suffering from RSI and the normal pain killers from you guys did not work." McKay explained. "So will it help her?" McKay asked almost pleading.

"Well much more than paracetamol will." Scott confirmed, holding out his hand as McKay passed him the bottle.

As Scott turned back to Jennifer McKay's laptop bleeped. "Ok the scan is done." McKay said heading for the laptop closely followed by Sheppard Lorne.

"There seems to be way more than twenty dots on the screen McKay." Sheppard said pulling a face as he looked at the results.


	23. Chapter 23

"Yeah but they are not the spiders." McKay said grinning.

"How do you know that?" Sheppard asked.

"Do you really want to know?" McKay replied, as he noticed Sheppard glare back he quickly added. "Look it is very complicated and will take a long time to explain. But I am 100% sure those red dots are not the spiders."

"One hundred percent?" Sheppard questioned.

"One hundred percent." McKay confirmed.

"Ok then so what the hell are those red dots – actually I don't want to know." Sheppard said pulling a face. "Where the hell are the spiders then?"

"I am still working on that. But not here."

"Well that is good news I guess." Sheppard said, "but find them quickly as Woolsey will start pulling his hair out soon if they stay on the loose and, well, it is not like he has much to spare."

"Finding them will be more complex and I will need Zelenka, which means that he won't be able to work on breaking the quarantine." McKay explained.

"Do it. The spiders are the number one priority." Sheppard said before turning to Lorne.

"Lorne I need you to do a full stock take of food. Take everything people brought with them, start with McKay, you may need to turn him upside down and shake." Sheppard ordered as he turned to face the rest of the room.

"Ok everyone." Sheppard began in a raised voice. "It appears that this room is spider free so we are all safe, from the spiders at least. Major Lorne will be coming round collecting any food you might have brought with you so we can sort out rations, just in case we are stuck in here longer than currently anticipated. In the mean time remember that we are going to be stuck in here for some time and I will not tolerate any shootings unless I have ordered it." He finished looking poignantly at Ronon who just smirked back.

When everyone had gone back to their previous activities Sheppard wondered over to Jennifer and Ronon who were sitting against one of the walls. "How you doing doc? McKay's stash of painkillers helping yet?" He asked as he sat down on the other side of Jennifer.

"A bit." Jennifer replied.

"Because I personally think that you should take the Morphine." Sheppard said.

"That would be overkill." Jennifer replied.

"I didn't mean for the pain. I thought you could be the entertainment act. You would obviously have a lot to live up to following your previous performance, but I am sure you would give it your best." Sheppard said, causing Jennifer's eyes to go wide. "You acting loopy is kinda fun. Obviously I could not hear most of you ramblings but Ronon told-"

"No I didn't." Ronon said firmly.

"So there is something to tell?" Sheppard said, looking pleased with himself. Ronon glared at Sheppard as Jennifer looked embarrassed. "So what happened? I know, you confessed to having a crush on Woolsey." Sheppard suggested.

"I am no going to dignify that with a response." Jennifer said.

"Ok, I will take that as a no. So if Woolsey is not your type, that leaves the strong, silent type, like Ronon." He said staring at Ronon, who looked uncomfortable. "The thinker, like McKay and the Jock, like Lorne."

"Did you just put the entire male population if Atlantis into four groups?"

"Yep. So which group do you go for, Ronon, McKay or Lorne?" Again Sheppard looked over at Ronon, who was now glaring at Sheppard.

"Seeing I am not drunk or high, I am not answering that one." Jennifer replied now looking as uncomfortable as Ronon had done earlier. "Have I done something wrong?" She then asked unexpectedly.

"He is always like this." Ronon said in, for Ronon, a reassuring tone. "You get used to it or learn to ignore him."

"Hey!" Sheppard protested.

"No I meant Rodney." Jennifer said.

"It was just an accident him throwing himself at you." Sheppard said, then after a brief pause and wearing a smirk added. "This time."

"Why does he keep scowling at me then?" Jennifer said. "What do you mean this time?"

Ignoring her second question Sheppard replied. "I don't think he is scowling at you."

"Then who?" Jennifer asked before realising that Sheppard was referring to Ronon. "What have you done to Rodney?" Jennifer asked Ronon.

"Nothing." Ronon replied. Jennifer looked at him doubtfully.

"Really doc. He has done nothing." Sheppard said before adding. "Yet."

"What is going on?" Jennifer asked looking from Sheppard to Ronon.

"Trust me you are better not knowing." Sheppard smiled. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to speed McKay up." As Sheppard stood up and left Jennifer rested her head against the wall and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing in her arm.

"How is it going Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"Slowly."

"It would probably go quicker if you spent less time scowling at the doc." Sheppard suggested.

"I am not scowling at Jennifer." McKay said.

"True. You are actually scowling at Ronon, but the doc thinks you are scowling at her." Sheppard explained, causing McKay's head to snap up and look over at Jennifer.

"But I am not." McKay said.

"I know, but Rodney if I can give you some advice. Stop worrying about Ronon and focus on your job. Ronon is behaving honourably over there, but you are, well, trying too hard. It is like watching a train wreck. If you and the doc are meant to be together, it will happen."

"When did you start believing in all that destiny crap?" McKay asked suspiciously.

"Since my team started acting like teenagers and I thought there was a slim chance you would listen and stop trying too hard." Sheppard replied. "Seriously Rodney, if Ronon is the doc's type there is nothing you can to. If you are the doc's type there is nothing Ronon can do." Sheppard said, then after a pause. "Except shoot you, but he has promised he won't. So just relax and be yourself."

"Because that has worked so well for me before." McKay muttered. "And why am I taking advice from you?"

"Because I have never got myself into this mess." Sheppard replied. "And you don't want me to order Ronon to shoot you." He added as he walked away, leaving McKay looking lost and slightly worried.


	24. Chapter 24

Two hours later and the atmosphere in the room was beginning to get tense, with the marines and the medics bickering every few minutes. Sheppard leaned back and shut his eyes.

"You ok Sir?" Lorne asked.

"Oh yeah, this is just bringing back some repressed memories." Sheppard replied.

"You mean when you were stuck in the jumper after the midway station incident?" Lorne asked smiling.

"Yes. But then I had my music and a private, sealed compartment. Here there is nowhere to hide."

"Maybe they should add being trapped in a room for extended periods with gee-" Lorne began, before remembering Jennifer was in earshot, "sorry, with science professionals, to basic training."

"Are you kidding, the drop out rate would be too high. We would never get new recruits." Sheppard shot back. "But Special Forces training should definitely have it."

"I can shoot them if you want " Ronon suggested eagerly, belatedly adding, "on stun."

"Hey!" Jennifer protested.

"I didn't mean you." Ronon quickly replied. "I wouldn't shoot you, I mean you are not like them." He explained, but as he said his last statement he remembered their first quarantine together where Jennifer had expressed doubts about fitting in. "Not that you aren't like them, you are. But you are also not like them, but in a good way." Ronon said causing Lorne, Sheppard and Jennifer to stare at him confused.

"Now I know why you don't speak." Lorne finally broke the silence. "Never before have I believed that a grunt could convey more than words." He was saved from any possible retaliation by McKay bustling over.

"You done yet Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, the scans are starting now, but seeing how long they have been undetected and the size of the tower block, it could take a while to find them. Zelenka will contact me as soon as he finds them." He answered as he sat down opposite Jennifer.

"How much time?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know, does it matter? It is not like we can do anything about the results."

"Yes it matters. How long?"

"Three hours." McKay said.

"Why so long? Can't it be done quicker?"

"Fine two hours." McKay replied.

"You are just making this up." Sheppard said, feigning hurt.

"Yes I am. It could take ten minutes or ten hours. I have no way of knowing. But you wanted a time so I gave you one."

"Two." Sheppard said.

"What?" McKay questioned.

"Two, you gave me two times."

"Fine I gave you two guesses, can we discuss something else now?"

"Like?"

"Where is the food?"

"Safe." Lorne replied.

"What that mean?" McKay asked.

"Away from you." Ronon answered.

"Haha, very funny. Need I remind you all that I suffer from low blood sugar and need to constantly maintain my sugar levels?"

"At last." Lorne muttered to Sheppard and Jennifer, causing them to smile.

"What? What is so funny? It is a serious medical condition." McKay protested. He then looked at Jennifer. "Why are you of all people smiling? You know how serious my low blood sugar can be?" Unfortunately this only caused Sheppard and Lorne to snort, whilst Jennifer struggled to maintain her composure. Ronon and McKay looked as confused as each other.

"We are not taking your condition lightly." Jennifer said as she leaned forward and squeezed McKay's forearm with her left hand, causing McKay to relax.

"Then why are they laughing?"

"Private joke." Sheppard explained. "Nothing to do with you collapsing into a coma."

Not looking completely placated McKay looked back at Jennifer and asked. "How are you feeling? Did my painkillers help? I am so sorry for well, sending, you know.." McKay began as he made several complicated gestures with his hands.

"Sending her crashing into the ground." Ronon finished for him.

"Yes." McKay answered abashed.

"I'm fine Rodney." Jennifer tried to assure him.

"Really? Because you really don't look it." McKay replied.

"Thanks Rodney."

"No I didn't mean that you look bad, you just don't look normal. Not that you look abnormal. I mean you look a bit pale." McKay said very quickly, clearly flustered.

"Rodney, I am fine." Jennifer repeated, trying to put him out of his misery.

"Good. Is there anything I can get you? Do for you?"

"I am fine." Jennifer tried to interrupt.

"Are you cold? You can have my jacket." McKay said, ignoring Jennifer's words, as he started to remove his jacket.

"If she takes it do you promise not to remove any more clothes?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes."

"She'll take it."

"But.." Jennifer began to protest.

"It is your civic duty doc to prevent him stripping any further, so take the jacket." Sheppard said.

"Very funny." McKay said sarcastically, as he awkwardly placed his jacket round Jennifer's shoulders. As he did so Jennifer was sure she heard Ronon emit a low growl.


	25. Chapter 25

Four hours into the lock down Zelenka finally radioed McKay.

"I have located them Rodney." The Czech voice sounded.

"Where are they?"

"The biology lab."

"The biology lab?" McKay questioned.

"Yes, it is actually quite interesting." Zelenka began.

"I doubt it." McKay muttered.

"They have been trying to get to the mother, who must have been emitting some sort of call or smell. When we finally confirmed their location the investigation team found them just outside her tank." Zelenka continued unphased.

"All of them?"

"Yes Rodney they have all been accounted for, although we will continue to run scans just in case. But it appears the threat is over so we can all relax."

Sheppard tapped his earpiece. "Zelenka no relaxing until you have got us out of here, please."

"Of course Colonel I am working on it as we speak."

"Well work harder." McKay said. "And faster."

"Colonel, doctor." Woolsey's voice carried over the radio. "How are things going down there?"

"Just peachy. We are having a great time. No food, no entertainment, no anything that I want." Sheppard replied.

"It will only be for a few more hours." Teyla said.

"Easy for you to say, you are not trapped in here. You are enjoying the comfort of the control room." McKay muttered.

"If we know the spiders are not outside, why can't I just blast the door?" Ronon asked.

"Ignoring the fact that wilful damage of Atlantis property contravenes rule 43 of the IOA rules and regulations." Woolsey started, "The new protocols that Dr McKay has built into the quarantine subsystems means that if you did breach the room the quarantine area would be extended."

"So I would blast through that as well." Ronon said, causing Jennifer to smile and Sheppard to roll his eyes.

"Unfortunately your shoot first, get me to clean up later attitude was considered when writing the protocols. If two adjacent areas are breeched a shield will be set up and then your gun will have no effect."

"How exactly are your modifications a good thing McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"The city is much safer." McKay tried defending.

"Maybe, but right now you are not." Sheppard replied with a menacing tone.

"Well I can tell you are in the middle of team bonding so we will leave you in peace. I look forward to reading your reports." Woolsey said.

"You could almost hear the smugness in his voice." Lorne complained, when the line was silent.

"I think he is getting his own back for us not paying attention in briefings. By us I mean Rodney and Ronon." Sheppard replied.

"As soon as he says something interesting, I will listen." McKay responded. "Besides, it is not like you pay attention. I have seen your scribblings. A shrink would have a field day looking at them."

As McKay, Sheppard and Lorne continued to banter Ronon shifted closer to Jennifer and quietly asked, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired and a lot uncomfortable." Jennifer weakly smiled back at him.

"What position would be more comfortable?" Ronon asked.

"Seeing how we are sitting on a cold floor, not sure there is a more comfortable position." Jennifer said sounding almost defeated.

"You should try and sleep." Ronon said softly, before adding, moving even closer. "You can lean on me, if you want."

"As strange as it may seem for us to be on the same side of a medical argument, I agree with Ronon, you should sleep." Dr Scott said as he stood over Jennifer and Ronon.

"How is Cole?" Jennifer asked as her head snapped up.

"The same as when you asked twenty minutes ago, his condition still appears to be stabilising." Scott replied. "But as much as it may surprise you, I have not wondered over to keep you apprised of Cole's condition."

"You wanted to join the cool kids?" Sheppard said, having refocused his attentions on Scott and Jennifer. "If you want we will swap, you for McKay."

"Hardly. I need to check on Dr Keller." Scott replied tersely. "And whilst I am doing that perhaps you could ask your men to stop pacing around my patient. And Dr McKay one of the scanners is playing up could you fix it?" Taking the hint Lorne and Sheppard went over to the marines, whilst McKay after much muttering went to fix the scanner. Ronon, to the annoyance of Dr Scott, remained Jennifer's shadow.

"Don't you have somewhere else to linger?' Scott asked.

"Nope." Ronon replied unmoving.

"Are you ok Tim?" Jennifer asked, concerned by her junior's attitude.

"Just not a huge fan of confined spaces." He confessed as he examined Jennifer's bruised neck.

Sheppard and Lorne remained out of Scott's way, until he saw him leave Jennifer's side, at which point Sheppard approached the doctor.

"How is she doing?"

"All things considered, pretty well. Her arm is still painful and I would like to get a proper scan as soon as we are out of here. In the mean time I have given her more painkillers, which will help. Hopeful they will make her drowsy enough to get some sleep as well. There is not much else I can do."

Sheppard nodded and then wondered back towards Ronon and Jennifer to find that Jennifer was stretched out on the floor, using McKay's jacket as a pillow, fast asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

As Jennifer began to come to she tried to remember why she was on a cold hard surface. As the memories flooded back she became acutely aware of the throbbing in her arm. She became aware of a background noise of voices, they sounded close, but her mind wasn't quite ready to focus on them. Giving up with her hearing and not wanting to open her eyes she tried her other senses. It was then she felt more layers on her than she remembered having when she dozed off. Then she became aware of a scent. As her brain began to function she realised it was in fact two scents that she knew but couldn't quite place. Then she remembered that the masculine aroma she could smell were the distinct fragrances associated with Lorne and Sheppard. Immediately she asked herself why she seemed to be surrounded by Lorne's and Sheppard's scents. She was about to open her eyes to find out why when her ears finally kicked into action and she heard McKay exclaim.

".. Goodhead or I would have Pussy Galore." With that Jennifer's eyes shot open and she lifted her head and questioned.

"Rodney?"

Down near her feet Sheppard, Lorne and McKay turned to face her. "Don't take that out of context." McKay said looking slightly flustered. "We were um you know talking um Bond girls." He explained.

"No we weren't." Sheppard said.

"What?" McKay questioned in disbelief. "Yes we were."

"No we weren't." Lorne confirmed Sheppard's story as Jennifer's eyes focused on her torso and saw two standard issues black shirts covering her. Looking up again she observed that Sheppard and Lorne were now just wearing T-shirts.

"Yes we were. They are lying." McKay tried again, now looking very flustered. "Sheppard started it."

"Don't bring me down to your level Rodney." Sheppard said, as Lorne struggled to keep a straight face. "How you feeling doc?"

"Ok. How long have I been asleep?" She asked as she tried to get up.

"Three-ish hours." Sheppard responded as Jennifer felt two large hands grip her and help her sit up. Looking round she saw Ronon look at her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Thanks." She said almost shyly to Ronon before looking back to Sheppard and asking surprised. "That long?"

"Guess you needed the sleep, or just found our company really dull." Sheppard answered.

"You feel up to eating something?"

"I thought we were rationing food?" Jennifer responded as she became aware of the lack of space between her and Ronon.

"We are. But Zelenka is confident he is making progress and a bit of food might reduce the tensions in here." Sheppard said as he nodded to Lorne, who went off to get the food he collected earlier. "Don't worry, we will keep plenty back, just in case Zelenka fails."

Lorne returned and gave Jennifer a power bar before distributing rations to everyone in the room. As he left the group McKay's eyes did not leave the supply of food that Lorne was carrying.

"Relax McKay there will be some for you." Sheppard said.

"How come everyone else gets theirs first? I have low blood sugar levels."

"Well the doc hasn't eaten in over thirty-six hours so was priority number one. The other docs and the marines are on the verge of fighting so they are priority number two. You are just sitting here so are lowest priority." Sheppard explained as Jennifer attempted to rip the wrapping open with her teeth, before Ronon took the bar and opened it for her. As he placed it back in her left hand she smiled her gratitude. Ronon returned the smile.

By the time that Lorne had returned, Jennifer had demolished the bar, unaware of how hungry she had been. When Lorne had handed the food to the rest of the group and sat down Ronon opened his bar and then held it out to Jennifer. Seeing the quizzical look she gave him, he explained.

"You don't eat enough and you need to keep your strength up." He explained as Lorne looked on surprised, having never known Ronon give up food. Just as realisation was dawning on him, he saw McKay look wistfully down at his bar and then hold it towards Jennifer as well.

"You should have mine as well." McKay said as Jennifer was left sitting looking confused with two power bars waving in front of her.

Suddenly everything became clear to Lorne, who exclaimed, "no!"

"Yes." Sheppard said back.

"But…seriously?"

"Yep." Sheppard smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Jennifer said confused, still trying to politely refuse the power bars Ronon and McKay were offering.

"Nothing important. The Major has just solved a problem that was bugging him for quite some time. To be honest Lorne I can not believe how long it took you to get it." Sheppard replied.

"But it just seems so, I don't know, out of character." Lorne said, guessing that Jennifer had no idea and wanting to keep terms vague.

"You don't know the half of it." Sheppard replied ruefully.

"There's more?" Lorne questioned.

"Seriously what are you talking about?" Jennifer asked, feeling left out as Ronon practically forced his power bar into her good hand.

"They are just being juvenile." McKay said, looking nervous. "Ignore them."

Jennifer's attention was immediately drawn to how shifty McKay was looking. So much so she did not see the glares that Ronon was shooting towards Lorne. Sheppard however, did.

"Anyway Major now that you have solved the problem, I suggest you move on before there are any physical consequences, if you get my drift." Sheppard said subtly motioning towards Ronon. "Trust me when I say you are so much better on the perimeter."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Jennifer asked again.

The men were saved from answering by a crashing sound from the other side of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Sheppard and Lorne sprung up and headed towards the cause of the sound, as Ronon drew his gun and guarded Jennifer.

"Everything ok?" Sheppard asked as he approached the team of medics hovering around Cole's bed.

"For now." Scott replied. "Cole just had another seizure, much more violent than his previous ones. He managed to sent some of the equipment flying. I really don't know how much more he can take." He finished as he tried to side step the officers to get to some medical supplies.

"Hopefully it won't be for much longer." Sheppard said. "In the mean time, I am sure you are doing your best, but you shouldn't push yourself. Try and rest."

"Actually pushing myself is the best thing I can do." Scott replied as he walked back over to Cole. "Helps take my mind off the fact that we are trapped in a small room."

Sheppard smiled sympathetically and said, "If it helps I am sure we can persuade McKay he has caught some deadly virus."

"Seeing Dr McKay knows there is no pathogen threatening him, I don't think that even his hypochondria could win out this time."

"Now that sounds like a challenge." Lorne said.

"And entertainment." Sheppard added as he left Scott to his work.

"Everything ok?" McKay asked as Sheppard and Lorne returned.

"Cole had another seizure, but is ok for now." Sheppard answered looking at Jennifer before turning his focus back to McKay. "I appreciated your backup then. I felt completely comforted in the knowledge that you were just sitting here." He said sarcastically. He then turned to Ronon. "And Ronon, you can put away your gun now." Ronon rolled his eyes, but holstered his gun.

"Where are you going?" Ronon said to Jennifer who was trying to scramble up the wall into a standing position.

"Need to stretch my legs and check on Cole." Jennifer explained as she finally made it upright.

"No, I am fairly sure you need to rest." Sheppard replied. "When I said I wanted entertainment I did not mean chasing you round the room. Seriously Cole is ok."

"I'm fine." Jennifer protested as the room started spinning. Fortunately Ronon was ready and wrapped his arms round her waist, steadying her. Jennifer leaned into him and let Ronon do the work.

"You ok?" Ronon asked gently, staring down at her.

"Possibly a bit dizzy, but other than that fine." Jennifer replied softly as she gazed up into Ronon's eyes.

"Well when you are not dizzy, we will talk about you roaming. Until then sit." Sheppard ordered, ultimately causing Jennifer to look away from Ronon embarrassed. Ronon kept a firm grip on Jennifer until she was safely on the ground again. He then gently wrapped Jennifer up in the spare shirts that had been donated to her earlier, causing Lorne and Sheppard to smirk.

When Jennifer no longer felt that the room was swaying from side to side she asked. "How is Tim doing?"

"Holding it together by keeping busy." Sheppard explained as an evil glint flashed in Lorne's eye.

"Hey McKay I have a question for you." Lorne said.

Rolling his eyes McKay responded. "As much as it might damage you perception of the universe, the Earth is round." Lorne smiled and raised an eyebrow, before taking McKay's sarcastic response as an invitation.

"With the new quarantine protocols we are stuck in here until Zelenka fixes it. But we are safe because it was a dummy quarantine and there is no threat." He began.

"What is your point?" McKay said, his voice rife with suspicion.

"Well I was wondering, does the city keep scanning for biological outbreaks in here?"

"What would be the point it is all ready locked down?" McKay said dismissively.

"Exactly as far as the city is concerned everything possible has been done. Now it does not matter, to the city, if it is one outbreak or ten. But seeing there was no outbreak, what happens if there is now an outbreak. Would we ever know? Or would we all succumb oblivious to what was going on?" Lorne asked before giving a theatrical cough. "Then when the doors did open we would infect anyone on the other side." He added as Sheppard gave a cough of his own.

"You're right. I never considered that. We could be being exposed to who knows what right now. Who knows what Cole brought back with him. I could have caught something, that would explain my temperature and the tremor in my hand." McKay said holding out his right hand.

"What tremor?" Sheppard asked, as he coughed again for good measure.

"I would not expect a person like you with no medical training to observe it. But to the trained eye it is prominent." McKay said.

"I can't see it either Rodney." Jennifer said, causing Ronon to allow a huge grin to spread across his face.

"Yes well you are not fit for duty and clearly the blow to your head and the pain killers have left you unable to make proper judgment calls." McKay huffed.

"Did you just call the doc dumb?" Lorne asked. "Wow you are a smooth operator."

"No no, I was not calling you dumb, I was just saying that well, you have had a hard time and were not up to making medical decisions."

"You calling her incompetent?" Ronon asked in a low growl.

"What? No no no. I am not. Jennifer is a fantastic doctor. Best in this galaxy. Best in two galaxies. I mean if you weren't I would not trust my healthcare to you." Rodney continued.

"I thought she was the only one willing to put up with him?" Sheppard whispered loudly to Lorne. Ignoring the comment Rodney stumbled on.

"But you have been through a lot and should be in bed, asleep, not dealing with a huge and dangerous outbreak."

"But there isn't an outbreak Rodney." Jennifer said.

"I rest my case. Even GI Joe over there can see that there is a risk, so you rest and I will run some internal scans and save the day." McKay said as he waved his finger in mid air, before getting to his feet. "I'd better just see Dr Hawkeye first." He continued as he headed off to see the medical team.

"Hawkeye? Is that another box thing?" Ronon asked.

"Box thing?" Sheppard asked shaking his head. "MASH, was not just a box thing. When will you learn?"

"That was mean. Did you really have to encourage him like that?" Jennifer cut in before Ronon could respond.

"Don't look at me like that Scott set the challenge, kind of." Lorne replied holding his hands up in mock defence.

"Besides we get some peace this way." Ronon said.

"He is not that bad." Jennifer replied.

"Not that good either." Ronon retorted.

"Ronon." Sheppard admonished. "Play nice."

Ronon shrugged but remained quiet as Jennifer looked on confused, feeling that she was missing something, but wasn't sure what.


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on Zelenka." Sheppard moaned as Lorne left the safety of his corner to sort out yet another argument breaking out between a marine and a medic. "How can it take so long?"

"You sure you don't want me to blast us out?" Ronon asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Seeing how that will only prolong the experience, I don't think so. But if they," he signalled to the marines and medics, "keep this up I might let you stun them all." Ronon smirked in response.

"He was joking." Jennifer said, trying to wipe the thought from Ronon's mind.

"I don't know doc." Sheppard mused. "The effects of being stunned don't require medical treatment, being in a fight with a marine does. That and the fact that everyone being stunned will leave me feeling peaceful, not to mention it will contribute to Ronon's happiness makes stunning the room a pretty good proposition right now."

"Colonel Sheppard come in." Woolsey's voice over the radio prevented Jennifer's response.

"Tell me the doors are going to open." Sheppard pleaded.

"Not yet. But Dr Zelenka assures me he is close." Woolsey answered.

"That is what he said thirty minutes ago." Sheppard responded.

"Yes well, I am sure he is doing his best." Woolsey assured. "In the mean time I was just checking in to make sure everything was ok in there."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sheppard asked sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly. Well I will leave you to do whatever it is you are doing. I will contact you when I have more of a timeframe." Woolsey said before cutting contact. Sheppard turned towards Jennifer and Ronon and saw that Jennifer was trying to suppress a grin.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It is just I have never seen you so wound up." Jennifer replied.

"Well I am glad my suffering is causing you so much amusement." Sheppard quipped back as saw another flashpoint across the room. "Well if you will excuse me, time to stop another argument." He said as he jumped up and left Ronon and Jennifer alone.

"How are you feeling now?" Ronon asked.

"Better thanks."

"Your arm?"

"Ok, but I guess I won't be training for a while."

"Or you could learn to use your left arm."

"I can barely spar with my right arm. No point running before I can crawl." Jennifer said before asking. "Was that an offer to teach me again?"

"Yeah. If you want." Ronon replied.

"That would be nice." Jennifer said as she yawned. Ronon slid along the floor so that their arms were touching. Jennifer accepted the unspoken offer and rested her head on Ronon's shoulder. "So what are you doing when we get out of here?" Jennifer asked.

"Taking you to the infirmary."

"No need I can make it." Jennifer said defiantly. "Besides you hate the infirmary."

"No I don't"

"Sure you do, you have been trying to avoid it for weeks." Jennifer said. "Besides I will have a long wait there, seeing how the staff not treating Cole are going to have to contend with Rodney and all the symptoms he has managed to concoct. There is really no need to take me. Rodney will be there and I am sure that you have better things to do."

"Not really." Ronon replied, tensing at the thought of McKay spending time alone with Jennifer. Feeling Ronon tense beneath her she lifted her head up and looked Ronon in the eyes. "Ok, what is going on between you and Rodney?"

"Nothing." Ronon replied.

"Then why do you tense every time I mention his name and why does he keep giving you the evil eye?"

"Evil eye?" Ronon questioned.

"As it sounds. Now answer the question."

"He's McKay." Ronon shrugged.

"True, but something must have happened for him to act like this."

"Who is acting like what?" Sheppard asked as he returned.

"Rodney." Jennifer replied.

"Yes well, you know Rodney, he does not do well in small spaces with the threat of germs. Need I remind you he talked himself into getting sick during the last city-wide lockdown." Sheppard replied. "Besides it keeps him occupied playing with the sensors. We should be happy he is being productive."

"Not what I was talking about." Jennifer replied as she looked over to the side of the room where McKay was busy typing on his keyboard.

"It wasn't?" Sheppard asked confused.

"No I meant about him glaring at Ronon every thirty seconds and Ronon tensing if I mention Rodney's name. I know I am missing something and I want to know what."

"Well," Sheppard began. "I guess you will have to wait until they start acting like adults and tell you. But I am fairly sure it is possibly not a bad thing. In the mean time perhaps you could prescribe them both a maturity pill."

"Fairly sure they don't exist, otherwise I would have handed over thousands since I started practicing." Jennifer replied.

"We can always hope." Sheppard answered as Ronon looked on unimpressed. "Anyway doc can I ask a personal question?"

"I guess." Jennifer answered looking nervous.

"You were a bit of a genius at school and you skipped grades didn't you?"

"Yes." Jennifer replied slightly hesitantly.

"So would you say that you lead a sheltered childhood?"

"I guess" Jennifer replied feeling her cheeks start to burn. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Sheppard replied with a small smirk smeared on his face. "No reason at all."


	29. Chapter 29

Woolsey stood at the edge of the quarantined zone and radioed Sheppard.

"Colonel Sheppard, do you read?"

"Tell me the doors are going to open." Sheppard replied

"The doors are going to open." Woolsey answered with a slight smile.

"That almost sounded sincere." Sheppard answered.

"It was sincere Colonel. Dr Zelenka is about to unlock the doors and advises that everyone stands clear. The isolation room attached to the main infirmary has been prepared for Cole."

"Everyone is clear." Sheppard answered almost instantaneously.

"In which case see you on the outside in a minute." Woolsey replied before adding, "we hope," and cutting the line. He then nodded to Zelenka who muttered in Czech. Finally the doors opened and a figure burst out and sprinted pass Woolsey. To Woolsey's surprise it was not Sheppard, but McKay. Shaking his head Woolsey side stepped the exodus of people from the isolation room, which included the medical team and marines escorting Cole to the main infirmary, and searched out Sheppard. He was surprised to see Lorne, Sheppard, Jennifer and Ronon still sitting on the floor on one side of the room. As he neared he realised that Jennifer was resting her head on Ronon. Woolsey started to have suspicions about why McKay left.

"Colonel. I am surprised that you are still in here. I would have thought you would have been the first to leave. And why did Dr McKay leave faster than I have ever seen him move?"

"Clearly you have not seen him try to get to the canteen when chocolate cake is being served." Sheppard answered, causing Woolsey to curl his lips into a grin.

"I am not moving as the causes of my irritation have left and I have nothing against this fine room. As for McKay, I am guessing he was sprinting to the infirmary to have a barrage of tests done."

"Is he ill?" Woolsey asked concerned.

"Not in this reality." Lorne replied, confusing the Atlantis leader.

"It is a long story." Sheppard said. "One you would be so much happier not hearing. But McKay is fine. And it has nothing to do with what you may think it has to do with." He added motioning to Ronon and Jennifer.

"Very well." Woolsey said after a brief pause. "Dr Keller, are you feeling ok?"

"Yep." Jennifer replied not bothering to lift her head from Ronon's shoulder. "Apart from the fact that everyone seems to be speaking in code." She added causing Woolsey to quirk an eyebrow.

"Are you all staying in here for the night?" Woolsey asked, surprised no one seemed to be worried about leaving.

"No." Ronon said before he spoke to Jennifer so quietly no one else could not make out what was being said.

"You go, I think I will just stay, possibly for a long time." Jennifer replied loud enough for everyone to hear, as she wearily lifted her head from Ronon's shoulder, bent her neck the other way and landed her head on Lorne's unsuspecting shoulder.

Ronon raised an eyebrow as he stood, whilst Lorne did his best to look the picture of innocent. Once on his feet Ronon swooped down and picked Jennifer up, causing her to gasp in surprise, but she did not protest. Woolsey watched Ronon carry Jennifer out of the room then looked to Sheppard.

"Not what you think." Sheppard replied. "She needs to get to the infirmary to have her arm checked out. Ronon is not convinced that she would make it by herself."

"Why?"

"Why does he think she won't make it? That is because she has been a bit dizzy and she is extremely stubborn. If your question is why she needs to get her arm checked it is because there was a small incident."

"What type of incident?"

"McKay threw himself at her." Lorne replied.

"Excuse me?" Woolsey questioned.

"McKay threw himself at the doc, sending her flying. She landed on her bad arm." Lorne clarified.

Woolsey stood for a moment, mouth slightly ajar, assessing if Lorne was winding him up. Eventually he decided that Lorne was speaking the truth and said.

"Colonel I thought you said this situation was under control. If you can not control your team members I will have to intervene."

"It was not like that. He thought there was a spider and tried to save the day." Sheppard replied. "On the whole they were well behaved. They know the consequences of dubious behaviour."

"I hope you are right Colonel, I would hate to loose my CMO over this."

"Ok what am I missing?" Lorne questioned. "As completely clueless as the doc is when it comes to," he paused and searched out the correct word, "social interaction, I don't see why she would be upset about Ronon chasing after her. McKay, well that would cause me nightmares if he were after me, but I think the doc could handle it. Worse case scenario she will feel really embarrassed that the whole city figured out what was going on about five years before she did. But I don't see why she would leave over that."

Sheppard and Woolsey exchanged a glance, which Lorne picked up on.

"Oh, there is more." Lorne concluded.

"Yes, but that is need to know Major. And the fewer people find out the better." Sheppard said as he stood up, leaving Lorne confused. Sheppard then looked over to Woolsey.

"Where is the rest of the 'welcome back to society' party? Not that I am not happy to see you, but I thought there would be more people. Zelenka to prove to Rodney that he is perfectly capable of hacking the city systems and Teyla."

"Well Zelenka thought that McKay would lecture him on his slowness and then go over what he did, telling him it was wrong. So he decided to get some well deserved rest." Woolsey explained. "Teyla would have been here, but it is three in the morning and she needed to look after Torren. But if you wanted we could lock you back in and re-open the doors at say 10am when everyone is awake. Or wait another day so that people can clear their schedules so even more people turn up." Woolsey suggested in jest.

"No no, I will be fine. I think I have reached my lockdown quota for the decade." Sheppard answered.


	30. Chapter 30

As Ronon and Jennifer, carefully nested in his arms, approached the infirmary they could hear McKay demanding that more tests should be run on him.

"Look you master of voodoo, you can't brush me off like the normal brain dead people you get coming in here. Need I remind you that my superior intellect has saved this city several times? So don't try and tell me there is nothing wrong, when you have no scientific evidence to prove that."

Ronon carefully placed Jennifer on a spare gurney so that she was sitting with her legs dangling over the side, then sat next to her.

"Rodney, what is wrong?" Jennifer asked kindly.

"Thank god you are here. Your staff refuse to take me seriously."

"Who does?" Ronon replied, causing Rodney to glare and Jennifer to playfully hit Ronon's arm with her good hand.

"Rodney, if you had some virus, wouldn't the sensors have detected it when you left the quarantined area?" Jennifer said softly.

"There is no way of telling if Zelenka screwed up the sensors when he was playing around with the systems. If there is nothing wrong with me why do I have a temperature and a tremor, not to mention the fatigue?"

"How long have you been up for Rodney?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know."

"More or less than twenty-four hours?"

"More probably."

"Perhaps that is why you are fatigued. How about you try to get some rest and if you are still feeling ill when you wake up I will see to it that tests are run?" Jennifer suggested.

"It could be too late by then. What if I am dead?"

"Then they won't need to run the tests." Ronon replied.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you? Getting me out of the way so you have a clear path." McKay snapped back.

"Clear path to what Rodney?" Jennifer asked. "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." McKay answered so quickly that Jennifer became even more suspicious. Fortunately Marie approached before Jennifer could continue.

"Doctor, before you ask he is improving." Marie greeted. "Are you ready for the scan?"

"I guess." Jennifer said as she started to slide towards the edge of the gurney. "Rodney, go get some rest. If you are not feeling better tomorrow I will personally oversee the tests."

"Really?" McKay asked hopefully.

"Really." Jennifer replied. "Now go sleep, or I will let Ronon stun you." Causing Ronon to grin widely at McKay.

"You wouldn't. Would you?" McKay asked slightly flustered. Deciding not to push his luck he hopped off the gurney he was sitting on and said. "Ok, I will go rest. But if you need anything just let me know."

When McKay was gone, Jennifer finished sliding off the edge of her gurney into a standing position. Ronon mirrored her movements and had an arm round her waist to steady her as soon as she was standing.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?" Marie asked concerned.

"Just a bit light headed." Jennifer replied as Ronon guided her to the scanner.

"You can wait over there." Marie told Ronon, who remained unmoving. Marie sighed. "The sooner you move, the sooner I can run the scan and the sooner the doctor can get some rest." Reluctantly Ronon moved out of the way and Marie went to work. "Ok, you know the drill, try to remain as still as possible." Marie said as she initiated the scan. After a few moments the scan was complete and Jennifer was looking at the screen.

"Doesn't seem to be any new damage." Jennifer said as she looked at the images.

"Well I will get Dr McBride over as soon as he is done examining Cole." Marie said. "In the meantime do you want me to get your bodyguard back over?"

"He is not my bodyguard and there is no need for McBride to look now, the scans are fine. I am going to get some rest."

"But doctor." Marie protested.

"Marie, I can see there is nothing wrong. If I have missed something, I can always be contacted. Right now I really need to sleep, and I will do that a lot better in my quarters than I will here." Jennifer argued.

Reluctantly Marie agreed and nodded to Ronon who came over.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Jennifer answered before Marie had a chance. "I just need to rest."

Ronon took a moment to carefully observe her then, deciding she was being honest, picked her up, ignoring her weak protests, and carried her out of the infirmary.

"I am capable of walking." She said.

"You said you needed rest." Ronon answered. Jennifer opened her mouth to reply but could not think of anything to say so shut it again. When they reached her quarters Ronon carefully placed her down on her bed and asked.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I am fine, you should go get some sleep yourself."

Ronon carefully looked at her again and then turned. Just as he reached the door Jennifer said.

"Ronon." He immediately spun round. "I just wanted to say thank you, for looking after me today.

"No problem." Ronon replied. He sensed that Jennifer wanted to say something else, but when no words were forthcoming he turned once more towards the door. He was about to open it when he turned back.

"I was, um wondering, if you want to grab lunch tomorrow? I could bring you some food here so you can rest." Ronon said before adding, his tone betraying his uncertainty. "If you would prefer me not to be here I wouldn't stay. I would just bring the food and go."

"No. I would like that." Jennifer replied. "I mean you staying and having lunch with me. But don't you have better things to do?"

"Nope."

"Really? I thought you spent most of the days beating up marines." Jennifer stated.

"They have earned a break." Ronon shrugged.

"Well if you are sure, that would be good."

"Good." Ronon confirmed. "I'll see you at twelve."


	31. Chapter 31

McKay finished applying his aftershave and was checking himself out in his mirror when his door chimed. He moved over to the entrance of his quarters and opened the door, greeting the visitor in an irate tone.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too Rodney." Cadman said, as she pushed past him and moved into his quarters. "Is that cologne?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" McKay asked again, still feeling uneasy in Cadman's presence.

"It is cologne, you are not seeing anyone so who are you trying to impress?"

"How do you know I am not seeing anyone?" McKay returned defensively again avoiding answering her question.

Rather than vocalising her answer Cadman rolled her eyes.

"If you have come here to speculate on my private life you can leave."

"Not so fast. I came to find out what you are hiding?"

"Hiding? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Rodney, I have shared your head, I know you are hiding something."

Fidgeting on the spot McKay said. "Well that just shows how much you know. Now if you will excuse me I have to go."

Cadman quickly moved to block McKay's path and said, "Not so fast. You are not going anywhere until I know what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on, now I really need to go." McKay answered.

"Rodney you are squirming, a clear sign you are hiding something. I have all day and I am not moving."

"You may have all day, but I am an important person and I need to go." McKay said as he tried to get past Cadman.

"The only way you are leaving is by telling me, so if you are in a hurry start speaking." Cadman smiled at the hapless scientist. McKay stood opposite Cadman looking flustered, as he considered his options.

"She won't like to be kept waiting Rodney."

"How do…oh very clever." McKay replied.

"Well it is hardly rocket science. So who is she?" When McKay just glared back at her she added. "Come on Rodney, I could give you advice. Didn't I help set you up with Katie?"

"And we all know how that ended."

"You can't blame me for that I was in another galaxy. So who is she and what does it have to do with the colonel? Oh wait are you and the Colonel chasing the same woman?"

"No." McKay replied, before a flicker of doubt crossed his mind. "I mean I hope not. He hasn't said, but maybe that is why he is trying to scupper my chances."

"Wait Colonel Sheppard is trying to prevent you dating someone?" Cadman asked, voice full of doubt,

"Not in so many words. But maybe that is why he pushed her into Conan's arm." McKay answered waving his finger towards the ceiling.

"Whoa, hang on there. Why would the Colonel scupper your chances by pushing whoever she is towards Ronon? I mean that would scupper his chances as well. Besides the only woman apart from Teyla that Ronon has spent anytime with over the last few days is Je… You are interested in Jennifer? And Ronon is interested in Jennifer? Wow Rodney, you like to make life difficult for yourself."

"Well thank you for that evaluation of my situation."

"Of course." Cadman exclaimed, ignoring McKay's last remark.

"Of course, what?"

"Nothing, just something Teyla said about avoiding." Cadman said as she started putting the pieces together. "Wait a minute. There is something you are not telling me."

When there was no outright denial from McKay, Cadman persevered. "Ok Rodney, what did you do?"

"Nothing." McKay responded, causing Cadman to raise an eyebrow. "Really nothing, it is a big misunderstanding." He tried, but Cadman continued to stare. "Sheppard thinks myself and Ronon are betting on her." He explained, looking very awkward.

"Are you?" Cadman asked, not hiding the anger.

"No. I found out Ronon was interested and we agreed that neither one would step aside and said something along the lines of 'let the best man win' and we shook on it. But Sheppard misinterpreted and it has been blown all out of proportion, but I don't know why I am bothering to explain, you won't believe me either."

"I believe you Rodney." Cadman smiled kindly.

"You do? Why do you?" McKay asked flabbergasted.

"Because I shared your body and heard all your thoughts and for all your faults, of which I would like to point out there are many, you are a good person and would not bet on anyone like that. And I experienced first hand your attempts at trying to communicate with Katie. After seeing that, a misinterpretation is easy to believe."

"Thanks, I think." McKay answered.

"Does Jennifer know?"

"Know?"

"Yes know. About your and or Ronon's interest, or the agreement."

"I don't think so and no."

"Just make sure she never finds out about the agreement."

"I'm not stupid." McKay huffed, Cadman just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Rodney can I ask you something?"

"Normally you don't bother asking."

"Your feelings for Jennifer are they real or is it just rebound stuff?"

"Rebound stuff?" McKay questioned.

"Yeah, it has not been that long since you broke up with Katie, so are your feelings for Jennifer real?"

McKay opened his mouth to speak, but then paused.

"If you can't answer straight away, I would say no." Cadman said. "But if they are real, good luck and don't hurt her. If they are not real and you hurt her you will have me to worry about as well as Ronon."


	32. Chapter 32

Ronon stood outside Jennifer's quarters carrying two trays of food. He carefully balanced the trays as he hit the door chime, then he stood nervously waiting. When the door opened he was unable to conceal his surprise.

"Teyla?"

"Ronon." The Athosian greeted, smiling knowingly. Ronon shifted awkwardly, until Teyla took pity on him. "Jennifer is expecting you, why don't you come in." She said as she moved away from the door, allowing Ronon access.

Ronon strode into the room carrying the trays and was relieved that no other extras were in the room.

"Hi." He greeted Jennifer who was sitting on her bed.

"Hi." she replied.

Ronon, still looking uncomfortable, glanced at Teyla and said. "Didn't know you would be here so didn't bring you any food."

"That is ok, I am not hungry." Teyla replied, smiling sweetly.

Ronon stared at Teyla for a moment. "I think Sheppard is looking for you."

"Really? Strange he has not radioed me." Teyla answered, being deliberately obtuse to Ronon's wants.

"Don't think he has his radio, it's broken or something." Ronon lied as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well I had better find him then." Teyla eventually relented. "I will come by later." She said to Jennifer before staring back at Ronon. "Do not cause any trouble." She added before leaving the room.

Feeling more relaxed now that they were alone Ronon said to Jennifer. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Jennifer replied. "What did you bring?"

"Lemon chicken to start and orange muffins for afters." Ronon said as he carefully placed a tray on Jennifer's lap. "And orange juice to drink."

"A very citrus choice." Jennifer commented.

"Do you not like citrus?" Ronon asked slightly worried.

"No no. I like. Lemon chicken is one of my favourites." Jennifer said. "I was just thinking that Rodney had better not show up or he will be complaining that we are trying to kill him for at least the next year."

"Yeah." Ronon replied, trying to look innocent.

Jennifer looked up at Ronon, who was still towering above her. "You can sit you know."

Ronon nodded and took a seat in the easy chair that was next to the bed. "How's the arm?"

"Throbbing less than last night." Jennifer replied as she skilfully sliced the chicken one handed.

"But it still hurts?" Ronon questioned.

"A bit." Jennifer confirmed, "but I am a wimp when it comes to pain, so it is probably not really that bad."

"No you're not." Ronon said as he swallowed a mouthful of chicken. The door chimed before Jennifer could respond.

"Do you want me to get it?" Ronon said pointing his thumb to the door.

"Sure." Jennifer replied as Ronon leapt up and moved to the door. He opened it to reveal McKay.

"I should have guessed." McKay muttered as Ronon gave him a smug smile. "Are you going to let me in?" Ronon stood unmoving, taking up as much of the doorway as possible, before finally relenting and pushed himself off the doorframe allowing McKay to enter.

"Hi Rodney." Jennifer greeted as she looked guiltily at her lemon chicken.

"Hi yourself." McKay responded giving a half wave in response, worried about what she and Ronon had been up to for Jennifer to look guilty.

"I was just wondering how you were doing." He said clasping his hands in front of him.

"Fine thanks." Jennifer responded.

"And your arm?" He added pointing at her injured limb. "I really can't apologise enough. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I am fine Rodney. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm good." Rodney said as he went back to clasping his.

"So not dying anymore?" Ronon asked.

"No I am feeling much better." McKay responded as he sniffed. "Is that lemon I can smell?" He asked blanching. "And Orange?" He added beginning to sound panicked. He looked round the room and saw the trays, easily identifying the orange juice.

"Oh god. I need to go. I am deathly allergic." He said backing out of the room. Ronon helpfully opened the door for him. "Just being in the same room can cause me to react badly. I, I will come by later, when there is no poison around." McKay called to Jennifer.

As McKay stumbled out of the door Ronon stood in the doorframe looking smug.

"You wait till Sheppard hears about this." McKay hissed, before wincing at how lame that sounded. Ronon just raised his arms and waved his arm in front of the sensor causing the door to shut. He tried to return his expression to normal before turning round to face Jennifer who sat on the bed looking guilty.

"He'll be fine." Ronon shrugged as he retook his seat.

"But he will think that I am trying to avoid him. He looked really hurt."

"He'll get over it. I am sure he will blame me anyway."

"Are you going to tell me what is going on between you two?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you going to eat?" Ronon countered trying to dodge the question.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Jennifer said defiantly, staring intently at Ronon, who was trying to avoid eye contact.

Ronon opened his mouth and then shut it again. He stood, walked to the side and then came back and sat down, opening his mouth once more. Again however, he clamped it shut before he said anything. Finally he managed to get words articulated.

"I'm not good at this type of thing." He started, looking very awkward. Jennifer nodded her encouragement. Ronon shut his eyes briefly then said. "We are kind of interested in the same person."

There was a pause as Ronon's words sunk in. Jennifer took them at face value. Eventually, giving up her last glimmer of hope, Jennifer said unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Ronon replied before his mind caught up with his ears and realised what Jennifer must be thinking. Unfortunately Ronon did not have time to correct the misunderstanding as Jennifer's radio activated.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to leave it hanging, but I will be unable to update for a couple of days. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing thus far. Have a good Christmas.


	33. Chapter 33

Teyla entered the mess hall and saw Cadman, Lorne and Sheppard sitting at a table having an animated discussion. She approached and said, "may I join you or are you discussing a mission?"

"No no sit. We were discussing our official reports of what happened during the lockdown. Cadman is the independent judge on what we can get away with excluding." Sheppard explained as Teyla sat down. "Currently we are debating whether or not to include the bet."

"What bet?" Teyla asked.

"How many times Rodney would mention his blood sugar levels." Sheppard responded. "Fifteen if you are interested."

"But it wasn't a fair test." Lorne complained.

"You were the one who persuaded Rodney that he was dying of some alien virus." Sheppard threw back.

"But you were going to have Ronon stun him when he got to forty-two." Lorne countered, causing Teyla to exclaim.

"John!" As her eyebrow nearly hit her hairline.

"That is not true, I merely said that Ronon would shoot him if he complained that much." Sheppard tried to defend himself. "Anyway I think we should include the bet because it was an interesting test and can be used for future comparisons. Lorne doesn't as he thinks it was an unfair test."

"Surely Mr Woolsey would not like a written statement of the betting that goes on here." Teyla responded.

"Yeah." Cadman agreed. "But we are not sure if that is for or against it being included."

Teyla half-smiled then said, "So who won?"

"The doc." Lorne answered. "She was closest."

"Talking of who I thought you were with her?" Sheppard said.

"I was, but Ronon came and did not appreciate my presence." Teyla replied. "He seemed quite insistent that I should leave." She explained causing Lorne to grin.

"Oh boy." Cadman muttered.

"Problem Cadman?" Sheppard asked.

"No Sir, well maybe. It is just that Rodney was going to head over to see her."

"Here we go, again." Sheppard muttered.

"There is something else Sir." Cadman said, slightly more hesitantly.

"What now?" Sheppard asked fearing the worse.

"Well Sir Rodney is under the impression you are pushing Jennifer towards Ronon."

"That's it I am going to shoot them both. I am so not paid enough to put up with this."

"It is not entirely their fault Sir." Lorne said. "Well it kinda is, but they can't help who they like, nor the fact that the person in question would apparently not recognise their interest even if they both had huge tattoos done explaining everything step by step."

"I think that is a bit harsh Sir." Cadman said. "I mean she is a doctor so I don't think she would need everything explained." She finished with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, emphasising the 'everything'.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Cadman." Sheppard ordered light heartedly.

"The gutter?" Teyla asked confused.

"Best not to ask." Sheppard replied. "Just never believe that Cadman is as innocent as she looks." He added leaving Teyla even more baffled.

"If you think she looks innocent you have clearly never seen her in an Air Force bar." Lorne said grinning.

"Oh. Looks like things didn't go so well." Cadman said loosing her smirk as she saw McKay stomping towards them, clearly in a bad mood.

"Something wrong Rodney?" Sheppard asked, fearing the answer.

"Apart from the fact Ronon and Jennifer just tried to kill me everything is just fine."

"I am sure that Jennifer would not try to kill you." Teyla said.

"May be you are right. May be it was all Conan. He brought lemon chicken and orange juice to Jennifer's room. He knows that could kill me. I can't believe that he would stoop to such underhand tactics, it is the type of behaviour that I would expect from.." He paused as he tried to think of someone.

"You?" Sheppard asked.

McKay remained silent for a while then said. "Well yes."

"So you, the self-proclaimed city genius, are admitting to being out-witted by Ronon?" Lorne asked unable to keep a straight face.

"Your sympathy is overwhelming. I could have died."

"I am sure that Ronon was not trying to kill you." Sheppard said, his voice strained.

"Typical that you take his side."

"I am not taking sides Rodney, it is just that if Ronon wanted to kill you, we would not be having this conversation and my head would not be throbbing."

"So are you saying you are ok with one of your team members trying to assassinate another one?" McKay asked.

"No, no I am not, which is why you are both off the team until this is sorted."

"You can't do that. You need me. Who would replace me?" McKay asked.

"Right now I am thinking Torren has more maturity than the pair of you." Sheppard replied before holding his left hand up and used his right one to tap his earpiece.

"Sheppard here." He said before listening intently. "Ok, I will be right there." He finally said before turning his focus back to the rest of the table.

"That was the infirmary. Cole has pulled through and is ready to talk." He explained as he stood up.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to take longer than a couple of days to update - I forgot how stressful and time consuming Christmas can be. l Will try to update soon but it might not be tomorrow.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey doc." Sheppard greeted unable to hide the surprise in his voice that Jennifer was in the infirmary. "I thought you and Ronon were having lunch." He added, with a smirk, causing Jennifer to slightly tense.

"I got the call to say that Cole was waking." Jennifer shrugged.

"You sure you are ok being here?" Sheppard asked. "I mean, not putting to fine a point on it, he tried to kill you."

"I know, but he couldn't help it. If everything is out of his system he should be fine."

"That still sounds like a big if and a less than confidence inspiring should. So I want you to keep your distance." Sheppard ordered. "Stay in the observation room." He clarified, then on seeing Jennifer about to protest added. "No arguments doc or I will have Ronon escort you to your quarters."

"Fine." Jennifer relented, too quickly for Sheppard's liking. She went to the observation deck, where Teyla and Woolsey were already waiting. On seeing the young doctor enter Teyla raised an eyebrow.

"Dr Keller." Woolsey greeted in an upbeat tone. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better thank you." Jennifer replied.

"There is really no need for you to be here. I am sure that your team have everything under control. In fact I really feel that you should-"

"I'm fine." Jennifer cut him off. "I want to be here." Woolsey stared at the doctor carefully and finally nodded his head.

"As long as you stay in the observation room." Woolsey added.

"Does he remember any of what happened?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't believe so, he appears confused. But the questioning is being left to Colonel Sheppard." Noticing that Jennifer was about to speak he added. "Under the supervision of Dr Scott, who will terminate the questioning if and when he deems fit." He finished, before walking over to a small table and sitting down. When seated he opened up a leather folder, took out a pen and started scribbling.

Satisfied with his answer Jennifer moved towards the window of the observation room and looked down at Cole, who was strapped to the bed looking scared and confused.

"Right, all precautionary measures are in place." McKay said as he entered the observation room, before noticing that Jennifer was there. "Jennifer." He said surprised. "You are here. I though you were having lunch with Ronon."

"I was." Jennifer said, her posture tense.

"Where is the cave man?" McKay asked oblivious to Jennifer's stiffness.

"I don't know."

"Really? Did he do something wrong?" McKay asked, barely concealing a grin. "If he did and you want to talk about it, maybe we could go for a drink later?" He added, trying to avoid making eye contact with Teyla who looked on disapprovingly.

"That's ok Rodney. I don't want to take up your time. I know you have people you would rather spend it with."

McKay opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before asking. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"Rodney do you not have some systems to check?' Teyla suggested as she walked over to the pair. "I am sure that Jennifer does not wish to be interrogated."

McKay was about to argue when he saw Teyla's stern expression. "Yes well I guess it is up to me to do all the work as usual." He said as he walked off.

"Jennifer are you ok?" Teyla asked, her voice full of concern. "Has Ronon done something to upset you?"

Jennifer was unable to answer before Sheppard's voice, carried through the speakers, vibrated round the observation room.

"Cole." He started, carefully keeping his distance. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good. I hurt all over Sir. What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Sheppard asked, ignoring the younger man's question.

"Returning from the mission. We came to the infirmary." Cole said, before pausing and shutting his eyes. "Then," he eventually restarted, "then, I, I, I am not sure. It is like…. I am sorry Sir, I can't remember." He continued. "What happened? What did I do? Why am I restrained?" He asked, beginning to get worked up. "Why is Ronon pointing a gun at me?" He said fearfully, noticing Ronon's giant frame in the corner keeping his gun trained on him.

"That is enough for now, Colonel." Dr Scott intervened. "He needs to rest."

"Why can't I remember?" Cole almost pleaded. Scott nodded to Marie who adjusted the drip attached to Cole, sending the young soldier back to sleep. As he drifted off Scott turned to Sheppard.

"I am sorry Colonel, but we can't risk putting strain on his heart. You can try again tomorrow."

"Ok, but full security remains in place." Sheppard said before nodding to Ronon, who was standing in the corner, his blaster still aimed at Cole. "Let's go."

"Well at least it appears he has lost his aggressive tendencies." Woolsey commented up in the observation room. "Lets just hope he is strong enough to pull through when he realises what happened." He added as he finished jotting down some notes.

"What will happen to him?" Teyla asked.

"As soon as he is well enough he will be sent back to Earth." Woolsey replied.

"Good." McKay muttered before turning and saying. "So you want to grab a dr…" He trailed off as he noticed that Jennifer had already left the room. He looked to Teyla and immediately held his hands up. "Don't look at me, I have done nothing."

Teyla looked briefly at McKay before leaving the observation room and chasing after Jennifer. McKay was left in the observation room with a displeased looking Woolsey.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Happy New Year.


	35. Chapter 35

Having left the observation room Teyla was surprised that there was no sign of Jennifer. She jogged down the steps to the main corridor and continued scanning the area for the young doctor.

"Hey Teyla." Sheppard greeted from behind. "Have you lost something?" He asked as he noticed her looking round.

"Have you seen Jennifer?" Teyla asked.

"I thought she was up in the observation room with you?" Sheppard countered.

"She was, but she left." Teyla explained. "She did not quite seem herself."

"Damn." Sheppard muttered, causing Teyla to raise an eyebrow. "I knew it was too soon. I should not have let her be around." He expanded whilst mentally kicking himself.

"I do not think you should blame yourself." Teyla started before Sheppard cut in.

"Yes I should, I could have stopped her."

"No John. I meant you should not blame yourself as I do not believe seeing Cole was the cause of Jennifer's," she paused, searching for the correct phrase, "distant behaviour."

"You don't?" Sheppard asked, not bothering to hide the scepticism in his voice.

"No. I believe the cause may have occurred before she reached the infirmary." Teyla continued.

"But before she came to the infirmary she was having lunch with Ro…." Sheppard started as he began to put the pieces together. "What did he do?" He asked.

"He may not have done anything." Teyla started. "Although, I fear he may be at the root of the problem."

Sheppard immediately tapped his earpiece. "Ronon." He said harshly before waiting for a reply. "Ronon, it's Sheppard, answer." Sheppard stood and waited impatiently for the answer, when none came he turned and started walking down the corridor. Teyla quickly followed asking.

"Where are you going?"

"To the doc's quarters." Sheppard answered. "It seems like as good a place as any to start searching for Ronon." He continued as he entered the transported with Teyla.

A few minutes later they arrived at the corridor along which Jennifer's quarters resided. Noticing no signs of life Teyla and Sheppard approached the door. As they neared they became aware of a one raised feminine voice. Exchanging a worried glance with Sheppard, Teyla activated the chime. To her surprise the door hissed open immediately.

As they entered it became obvious the voice was not Jennifer's, instead it was Cadman who was berating Ronon, poking his chest with her index finger.

"What the hell is going on and where is the doc?" Sheppard asked, his voice loud enough to get Cadman's and Ronon's attention.

"Sir?" Cadman said as she quickly spun round, startled that anyone else was in her friend's quarters. "That is exactly what I am trying to find out." She said as glared at Ronon.

"Ok Ronon what did you do and where is the doc? I thought I told you to let her recover before you told her anything."

"I don't know where she is, I came here to find her." Ronon replied.

"And?" Sheppard prompted. Ronon stared at him blankly for a few moments before saying.

"And talk to her."

"What happened over lunch to upset her?" Teyla intervened.

"She was upset?" Cadman asked.

"If you didn't know that why were you yelling at Ronon?" Sheppard asked somewhat confused. Cadman looked slightly embarrassed then said.

"I am not sure that is the important issue now Sir. Why was Jennifer upset?"

"She got the wrong end of the tree." Ronon said, resulting in three blank faces before Sheppard said.

"Stick. Wrong end of the stick. And you need to elaborate on that and I don't mean by your normal grunts."

"McKay came round, she wanted to know what was happening, I told her we were interested in the same person, then she was called to the infirmary." Ronon said. After a pause Sheppard said.

"Ok." He waited for Ronon to go on before Cadman caught on to the problem.

"You told her that you and Rodney were chasing the same person, i.e. you said person not her?" She clarified. Ronon nodded his confirmation.

"Ronon!" Teyla exclaimed. "Did you not think of clarifying the situation?"

"No time." Ronon shrugged as Sheppard still tried to work out what was going on. Suddenly he said.

"Oh." After a brief pause he continued. "You mean to say that you have persuaded the doc that neither you or McKay like her and you are both chasing someone else."

"It is probably worse than that." Cadman said. "She probably thinks that Ronon is only being nice as he feels pity for her." Seeing Ronon was about to say something she continued. "I know all about the weak conversation mister."

Sheppard looked to Teyla and was satisfied that she looked as lost as he felt. Finally, he said to Ronon. "I hope you now understand how useful coherent sentences are." Ronon glared instead of vocalising his reply.

"Where is Jennifer now?" Teyla asked.

"Probably the same place she goes to when she wants to get away." Ronon said as he walked pass Sheppard and Teyla.

"Where's that?" Sheppard asked.

"Where I am going now." Ronon replied as he opened the door and left the room.

"Not what I meant." Sheppard called after him.


	36. Chapter 36

She felt like such an idiot for believing, for hoping. She realised that she should have known that Ronon would not be interested in someone like her. Someone weak like her. But still she had somehow entertained the idea that he was interested. Hell, she had been so sure she had scared herself and made up a fictitious someone else when she feared he was getting too close. But all the time he had been the one interested in someone else. She almost laughed at the situation. People like Ronon were never in her social group, so how had she convinced herself there was hope. She had felt embarrassed, almost humiliated, up in the observation room. She wanted time alone, to think, to get over her foolishness. When she left the room she had considered seeing Laura, but did not think she could actually put her stupidity into words. So here she was on the south tower looking out onto the ocean, safe from being found. As far as she knew this part of the tower had not been explored, as it held no military or scientific interest. No one came here, except her. For someone who jumps at her own shadow, she was surprised that she ever made it out to this part of the city. So far away from anyone else, so many hidden and unforeseen dangers lurking. And yet here she was, so desperate for solitude that she could overcome some of her fears. She watched the oscillations ride on the water mentally berating herself. She replayed Ronon's words 'We are kind of interested in the same person' over and over in her head, every time questioning how she, a genius even by Atlantis standards, had been so wrong.

It was then she was sure that she heard a foreign sound. She turned round and looked down the corridor and saw nothing. She scorned herself for being so jumpy and went back onto the balcony. Then there was another sound, just like a door. She reached up to her ear and tapped. Her hand came into direct contact with her ear. There was no radio; she must have left it in her room. She felt her heart beat faster. She tried to calm herself, convince herself that she was more jumpy than normal because of Cole. It worked until she saw a shadow, a shadow that was approaching. Then her heart really began to race. She desperately looked round for something she could use as a weapon. There was nothing. She backed away to the edge of the balcony. As she made contact with the rail a figure emerged from the corridor.

"Ronon." She gasped.

Ronon looked at the petite doctor on the balcony, her back pressed against the rail. Her right arm was in a sling and he could just make out her fingers poking out of the top of the cast, he was sure that they were trembling.

"Jennifer. Are you ok?" He asked as he moved onto the balcony.

"Yeah. You just kinda scared me there. I was not expecting anyone else here." Jennifer replied unable to maintain eye contact and snapped her eyes down to look at her boots.

"I came to find you." Ronon said.

"How did you know I was here?" Jennifer asked.

"You always come here when you want to be alone." Ronon replied, surprising Jennifer.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Ronon did not want his reply to make him sound like a crazed stalker from one of the films Sheppard had made him watch, so he carefully considered his answer.

"I saw you enter this part of the tower once. I knew it wasn't used so followed you to make sure you were ok."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't really," Ronon began. Then after a long pause added, "talk. Besides you looked like you wanted to be alone."

"That's why I come here." Jennifer confirmed, hoping that Ronon would take the hint.

"Figured." Ronon replied, trying to subtly get closer to Jennifer. "I just wanted to say, well explain, earlier..." He began. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I did. I was just. Never mind. Can we possibly forget about earlier?" Jennifer asked, whilst secretly pleading for the floor to open up and swallow her. She was mortified when Ronon replied.

"No." Ronon then paused briefly as he stepped towards Jennifer so she was trapped between him and the balcony rail. "It came out wrong earlier. The person I was referring to-"

"Is none of my business." Jennifer interrupted, never feeling so humiliated.

"You." Ronon said firmly.

"You can do what you want here. There is no need to tell me about your private life." Jennifer continued oblivious to Ronon's last comment. "I mean it is not like we are close like you and Teyla and-" Jennifer stopped abruptly. "You? As in me?" She asked, her jaw hanging in shock. Ronon nodded whilst Jennifer tried to gather some of thoughts. "You, Rodney, me?" She finally managed to get out.

Surprised at Jennifer's almost monosyllabic conversation Ronon feared the worse. "I understand." He stated as he began to turn.

"Understand? Understand what?" Jennifer asked, desperately wishing she understood.

"He is clever like you and from Earth like you." He replied looking back at Jennifer before he left the balcony.

"Who is what and what?" Jennifer asked, cursing her brain for not functioning. "Wait you think I would want Rodney because he is clever and from Earth over you?" Jennifer said as she noticed Ronon was no longer on the balcony. "Ronon. Wait." She called. She hurried out into the corridor and saw Ronon standing still with his back to her.

"I don't want Rodney." She said causing Ronon to turn slowly and face her. In his eyes she saw something she never associated with Ronon, doubt. She crossed the distance between them and moved into Ronon's personal space. When her nose was barely an inch from his chest she whispered. "I want you."

Ronon placed his hands in Jennifer's hair and gently pulled her head back, so it was tilting upwards. He then leaned down and kissed Jennifer. Gently at first, but when Jennifer returned the kiss, with unhidden passion, he no longer repressed his desire and deepened the kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

"You ok?" Ronon whispered hoarsely to Jennifer as he broke their kiss.

"Um hm." Jennifer answered breathlessly in an almost state of shock.

Ronon pulled her head back further and bent down. He then ran his mouth over Jennifer's bruised neck and kissed it, with a tenderness that Jennifer had never expected from the former runner.

"You sure?" Ronon asked as he raised his head and move his attentions to Jennifer's ear lobes.

"Yeah." Jennifer managed, although it sounded more of a whimper, as she lost her self in Ronon's kisses, glad that Ronon had maintained his grip on her head, or she was sure she would not still be standing.

"If this is too fast for you we can stop." Ronon said pulling away slightly.

Jennifer managed to regain some composure and tried to speak. Unfortunately no words left her mouth. Instead she used her good arm to reach up behind Ronon's head and gently tug him towards her mouth for another passionate encounter. Ronon's hands slipped down her head to her back and pulled her tighter. She mentally cursed her broken arm, which acted as a barrier and prevented full body contact. She felt herself being guided backwards and at some point became vaguely aware of feeling a wall against her back. She was so engulfed in the passionate embrace that she did not hear the transporter door open, nor the footsteps approaching. Ronon, however, did.

With speed Jennifer could never hope to emulate Ronon broke the kiss, drew his gun, spun round and shifted so his body acted as a shield for Jennifer. Although she was unsure of why Ronon was doing what he was doing, she trusted that there was a good reason and was fairly sure that staying silent was a good tactic. However, the last kiss had left her gasping for air and she was unable to control her deep breathing, nor her heart, that was beating so fast and loud, she was convinced would give away their position.

"Whoa. Easy there." She heard a voice say. From her vantage point, all she could see was Ronon's back, but she was sure it was Lorne's voice.

She saw Ronon's tense muscles relax, but only slightly, as he lowered his arm and holstered his gun.

"Didn't mean to startle you. A routine scan picked up a couple of life signs in this part of the tower and I came to investigate." Lorne explained before noticing a movement behind Ronon. "Is that the doc behind you?"

Ronon growled a response to which Lorne said. "Hi doc. You can come out from back there you know."

Ronon did not move from in front of Jennifer, so Jennifer just raised her left arm and half-heartedly waved at Lorne.

"You ok doc? You sound kind of wheezy?" Lorne asked with concern in his voice. But when he saw the small slice of Jennifer's face, visible behind Ronon's great frame, turn bright red he smiled. "Oh right. Well I didn't want to interrupt to I will just be going then." He said as he began to back track down the corridor, trying not to look at Ronon's glaring expression.

As soon as Lorne was clear of Ronon and Jennifer he tapped his radio. "Control room, this is Lorne, come in."

"I take it from your calm voice no Wraith or crazy aliens attacked you then?" Sheppard's voice replied.

"No Sir. No hostiles." Lorne confirmed.

"So what were the life signs?" Woolsey asked, just after Lorne could have sworn he heard Sheppard say, "told you."

"Ronon and the doc." Lorne answered, hoping no further questions were asked.

"They with you now?" Sheppard asked.

"No Sir. I think they will be staying there a bit longer."

"What on earth are they doing in an unused part of the city?" Woolsey asked.

"Well Sir." Lorne began. "I think the doc wanted to get away from the city for a while." He said, secretly thanking his lucky stars that he could not see Sheppard's expression.

"Well Lorne, perhaps you could go back and get Ronon on the radio. Ronon appears not to have his radio." Sheppard replied before adding, "again."

"Now Sir?" Lorne asked, feeling a sense of dread build up.

"Yes Major now." Sheppard replied. "Unless you have a more pressing engagement than following orders."

"No Sir, it was just that Ronon was," he paused desperately trying to come up with a subtle explanation. "More defensive than usual." He eventually tried.

"I have every faith in your abilities not to get killed by Ronon, Major." Sheppard replied.

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied, before killing the connection and muttering. "Easy for you to say, you don't have a training session with him tomorrow." He then turned and started to head back to Ronon and Jennifer, trying to make as much noise as possible to give them advance warning of his return. When he finally rounded the corridor he was relieved to see that they were not in a compromising position. But he was not comforted by Ronon's facial expression.

"Sorry guys. Colonel Sheppard needs to speak to you." Lorne explained as he handed Ronon his radio.

Ronon grabbed the radio and flicked a button before saying. "What?"

Lorne could only guess at the sarcastic response that Sheppard replied with that caused Ronon to roll his eyes.

"When?" Ronon then said, followed by "How many?"

As Ronon continued the conversation Lorne glanced at Jennifer, who to his amusement was still breathing heavily and looking flustered. She was also concentrating very hard on not looking at Lorne.

Lorne turned his attention back to Ronon just in time to have his radio thrust back at him. Ronon then turned to Jennifer and said.

"I have to go." He then leaned towards her and whispered something to her, causing her blush to deepen. Finally Ronon turned to Lorne and said, "Look after her." Before running off down the corridor leaving Lorne and Jennifer feeling confused and worried about what the latest emergency was.


	38. Chapter 38

"You are not the couple I expected to come in here." Cadman greeted from her seat in the corner of the room.

"It's my room." Jennifer answered as she moved further into the room, surprised to see her friend.

"I didn't mean you." Cadman shot back, suspiciously eying Lorne.

"I'm a stand in." Lorne replied from Jennifer's side, causing Cadman to quirk an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?" Jennifer asked.

"Just wanted to check up on you." Cadman answered smiling sweetly.

"From inside my quarters when I am not here?" Jennifer questioned further.

"Well it was cold outside." Cadman shrugged before turning her attention to Lorne.

"So who are you standing in for?" She asked, before belatedly adding. "Sir."

"Ronon." Lorne replied, grinning.

"Ronon? Really?" Cadman questioned returning Lorne's grin. "And were they alone when you became a stand in?"

"Well, if you mean the only ones in an unused part of the city, then yes."

"Would you like me to leave so you can finish this conversation off?" Jennifer questioned.

"No, I will get to you in a minute." Cadman said then turned her attention back to Lorne. "Why are you standing in for Ronon?"

"He was called away by the Colonel. There is an incident, but I assume that you have been too busy breaking into quarters to know anything?"

"I haven't heard anything. Should we be going somewhere?" Cadman asked, immediately concerned.

"My orders are to stay off the radio and look after the doc. The colonel was confident it was all under control, but would radio if he needed help." Lorne explained, causing Cadman to relax slightly. "It was probably a good thing that Ronon got called away anyway." Lorne added to further lighten the mood.

"Why is that?"

"Well I think that the doc might need to put more effort into her fitness regime." Lorne said, causing Jennifer to whack him in the stomach with her good hand. "Either that or she is developing asthma."

Cadman looked on stunned before asking, "What happened?"

"Seeing it is the doc, probably far less than you think." Lorne replied.

"What exactly is that meant to mean?" Jennifer asked, fairly sure that she had just been insulted.

Lorne glanced sideways at Cadman who took the hint and intervened. "So I take it that Ronon found you then."

"Yes." Jennifer relied still staring at Lorne.

"So what happened?" Cadman asked.

Jennifer finally stopped looking at Lorne and turned to Cadman and said. "We talked."

Released from Jennifer's glare Lorne could not help himself saying. "Looked like it was far more than talking." Causing the young CMO to redden.

"So you and Ronon an item now?" Cadman pressed.

"We have not really discussed that yet." Jennifer answered, squirming under her friend's attention.

"I thought you just said you talked?" Cadman asked, with a conspiring tone in her voice.

"We did." Jennifer replied, her uncomfortable stance only feeding Cadman's desire for answers.

"And?" Cadman probed.

"We kind of kissed." Jennifer eventually managed to say, causing her friend to let out an excited squeal.

"What was he like? I bet he was good. His tongue as toned as his biceps?" Cadman continued.

"Whoa. Stop right there Cadman." Lorne ordered to Jennifer's relief and Cadman's surprise. "I so do not want to hear those kind of details." Lorne said looking uncomfortable. "Ever." He added after a brief pause, causing Cadman to smirk. "Seeing how my orders are to look after the doc, your 'girl talk' will have to wait until crisis 4562 is averted."

Relieved by Lorne's intervention Jennifer moved over to her bed and sat down, desperately trying to stop her cheeks burning. She then noticed Cadman approach Lorne and quietly speak to him. This was followed by a conversation, which appeared to be made up of shakes and nods of their heads, with a few shrugs thrown in. Jennifer was not entirely sure she wanted to know what was being said. Finally the military pair turned to Jennifer and Cadman asked.

"When Ronon found you and you talked, what exactly did he say?" Jennifer's cheeks, which had just returned to their normal colour reddened again.

"I really don't think that is any of your business." Jennifer said, praying that Ronon would return from the crisis and rescue her.

"Ok, you remember, over lunch, Ronon said something just before you got the call from the infirmary? Something, which you misinterpreted?" Cadman probed.

"How do you know about that?" Jennifer asked, beginning to wonder if her room was bugged.

"Ronon 'fessed up when he was looking for you." Cadman shrugged.

"Why was Ronon confessing anything to you?" Jennifer asked confused.

"He wasn't as such. The Colonel asked him what he had done to upset you and I was already in here."

"Here? You were all in my quarters?" Jennifer asked. "Why were you here and how did Colonel Sheppard know I was upset."

"He knew as Teyla told him. I was here to see you and find out if Ronon had made his move yet. Ronon was here to clarify things, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla were here to check that you were ok." Cadman shrugged as Jennifer digested the information.

"That means you already knew that Ronon was interested before he confessed. How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" Jennifer asked. "Who else knew?" She then questioned and immediately saw Lorne look guilty. "You knew?"

"Yeah I kind of figured it out." Lorne replied. "But only recently, when we were all locked in the isolation room."

"Anyway." Cadman interrupted, sensing Jennifer's line of questioning was not going to bring about a happy ending. "Ronon told you that his and Rodney's hostile behaviour to each other was over you?"

Jennifer nodded suspiciously.

"Because they both like you." Cadman continued. Jennifer nodded again. "And you have presumably chosen Ronon?" Jennifer nodded again. "So what are you going to do about Rodney?"

"As soon as the crisis is averted I will talk to him."


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey Radek, could you give me a moment with Rodney please?" Jennifer asked as she entered Rodney's lab.

"Of course." Zelenka replied, although the Czech he muttered as he left, Jennifer was sure, was not so agreeable.

Jennifer approached McKay's desk, where he was busy typing away. "Rodney?" She gently called.

McKay spun round and said. "Jennifer. Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good. The crisis all over?" Jennifer replied.

"Yep, no thanks to the biology department getting ideas above their station." McKay answered. "So what brings you down to my layer? You want that drink?" He asked hopefully.

"No Rodney. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." McKay replied, trying to smile but sensing that something was wrong.

"I am not very good at this." Jennifer started. "In fact this situation is new to me."

"Okay." McKay replied, drawing out the 'kay'. "Well just take your time." He suggested.

"I like you Rodney." Jennifer said, causing Rodney to break into a grin and immediately say.

"I like you too."

"You are a nice guy Rodney and a good friend. I really value our friendship." Jennifer continued. McKay felt his smile falter.

"But?" He said.

"No but." Jennifer replied. "There is a so though."

"A so?" McKay asked confused.

"So, I would no want to risk loosing it." Jennifer continued.

"Oh. You know." McKay stated as a fact rather than a question. "Who told you? Cadman? Teyla? Sheppard? Woolse-"

"Woolsey knows?" Jennifer asked surprised. "How does he know?

"That is a long story and kind of my fault." McKay answered, squirming in his seat. As he saw the distressed, but slightly angry gleam in Jennifer's eyes he continued. "But you were talking about what a good friend I am and not wanting to risk our friendship."

Jennifer regarded him for a moment, feeling that everyone on Atlantis knew more about her personal life than she did. So McKay continued for her.

"So you were coming down to tell me, because we are friends, that you and the caveman are dating?"

"Yes." Jennifer answered, surprised that McKay had taken the initiative.

"Ok, well good luck. I hope he makes you happy." McKay said, unable to hide his disappointment. "Now if you don't mind I have to get back to keeping the city safe." He added as he turned his attention back to the computer.

Jennifer stood up and gently squeezed McKay's shoulder with her good hand before leaving the lab, unable to not feel guilty. She made it about ten feet before she ran into a muscular obstruction.

"Ronon." She smiled, although the underlying guilt remained.

"Everything ok?" Ronon asked, moving his gaze from Jennifer to McKay's lab.

"Yeah. Why you jealous?" Jennifer asked.

"Of McKay?" Ronon asked sceptically.

"Well he is a genius." Jennifer replied playfully. "And he has saved my life and he-" Ronon stopped her by leaning in and kissing her. When he finally pulled away Jennifer tried to follow his lips but instead he moved further from her smiling.

"If you would prefer him, I will go."

"No." Jennifer replied instantaneously, whilst reaching out to grab his hand. "I want you."

Ronon looked down at her and said. "Good. Now lets get something to eat."

Jennifer smiled briefly at Ronon then asked. "In the mess hall?"

"That tends to be where the food is." Ronon replied. As he sensed Jennifer's uneasiness he said. "If you would prefer people not to know about us we can go in separately or something?" He suggested, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"What? No that is not it. I don't care who knows about us. It is just that… Well it seems that most of the city know about you and Rodney, well perusing me, and I just feel a little stupid for being so blind and would prefer not to see anyone." Jennifer said, hoping she made some sense.

"Ok, how about I grab some food and we eat in your quarters?" Ronon asked.

"Sounds nice. Can we make it your quarters though?" Jennifer asked. On seeing Ronon's quizzical expression she added. "Laura will probably be hiding in my wardrobe." Despite still feeling confused Ronon agreed to lunch in his quarters.


	40. Chapter 40

"You think McKay will be ok?" Lorne asked as he sat down in the mess hall.

"He'll get over it." Cadman assured him as she opened her water bottle.

"I am glad I am not the Colonel." Lorne replied.

"And why is that Major?" Sheppard asked from behind Lorne.

Lorne was going to reply honestly, but when he saw that Woolsey was standing next to Sheppard answered. "Well McKay must be quite difficult to have on your team." Before Sheppard could voice his doubt Lorne asked. "So what was the emergency Sir?"

"The biology team had not got rid of the spiders, instead they were being kept, alive, in the lab." Sheppard answered sitting down next to Lorne, whilst Woolsey sat next to Cadman.

"So they had kept all the spiders that made it to the lab, alive, without telling anyone?" Lorne asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Apparently when they all wondered into the lab to see the mother spider, rather than spraying them, the biology department thought, and I use thought in the loosest possible way, that they would keep them as pets. They didn't feel the need to report their brilliant idea until this afternoon." Sheppard said, not sounding impressed.

"So there have been lots of the little beasts residing forty feet from my quarters?' Lorne asked, not looking happy.

"Yep, but touch wood they are all gone now." Sheppard replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Gone in the most permanent sense?" Lorne asked hopefully.

"Gone to another, uninhabited, planet that I will never be going to." Sheppard answered. "Before you ask McKay has triple checked the scans and there are no signs of any more of the spiders."

"And the biology team who instigated the plan?" Lorne asked.

"Well that has been more tricky." Woolsey joined in the conversation. "Obviously Ronon had some, very to the point, methods. However, I am confident that they will contravene the IOA rules. The difficulty is coming up with ideas that we are allowed to carry out, which will act as a deterrent."

"So we are having to be quite cunning and try to think what a scientist would like least." Sheppard added.

"Loosing their web connection?" Cadman asked.

Woolsey gave a wry smile and answered. "If we were on Earth I would agree, but here I don't think that is much of a threat. Instead we are going to instigate IOA recommendation 503."

"Rec 503?" Lorne questioned.

"Have you not been reading all the IOA reports I send you Major?" Sheppard asked in a mock chastising tone.

"Relax Major." Woolsey intervened. "This one has never been officially released. General Landry felt it was unsustainable. However, we believe in giving it a trial run so we can fully evaluate its potential. "

"What exactly is Rec. 503?" Lorne asked.

"Recommendation 503 states that all civilian personal who may ever go off world should have full military training." Sheppard explained.

"Which although may sound good in theory, we would never be able to deploy properly as we simply don't have the manpower or resources. A major sticking point is the unwilliness of military personal to train civilians who don't have the, shall we say drive, of normal trainees. However, Colonel Sheppard has assured me that there will be plenty of volunteers for this pilot study." Woolsey explained.

"I'll bet." Cadman said quietly.

"So Major, I will leave their three month training plan to you and don't forget to include survival training. And include Ronon in the plan, for daily sparring sessions." Sheppard ordered.

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied.

"Does Ronon know about his daily involvement?" Cadman asked.

"Not yet." Woolsey replied. "But seeing he trains the marines anyway, I am sure he will happily give up some of his growling time to help out."

"I am not so sure about that." Cadman muttered just as McKay sat down heavily at the table, with a tray full of several slices of chocolate cake.

"Blood sugar dipping a bit Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"Don't start. I am having a bad day." McKay replied, his bad temper evident.

"I assume you are not talking about the spiders?" Woolsey asked.

"No. If you really want to know I have just been dumped."

"I am very sorry. I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Woolsey commented, confused.

"I am not sure it is technically being dumped if you are not dating them to start with Rodney." Cadman said, whilst Sheppard and Woolsey tried to play catch-up.

"I might have guessed that you would know." McKay relied to Cadman. "You probably all knew before me."

"If it makes you feel better, I still have no idea what you are talking about." Woolsey interjected.

"Jennifer chose Ronon." McKay said, then having looked round the table added sarcastically. "Thanks for all looking so surprised."

"If it makes you feel better, that version of you in the alternate timeline ended up with the doc."

"Surprisingly enough no it doesn't." McKay threw back. "Oh great here comes Mr Smug now." He added on seeing Ronon crossing the mess hall with two food laden trays.

Sheppard tried to get Ronon's attention, but with no luck. Sensing that Ronon was deliberately ignoring his waves, Sheppard launched a bread roll at Ronon's head, much to Woolsey's dismay. As Ronon turned and walked over to the table Sheppard looked at Woolsey and said. "Sorry I forgot you were sitting there."

"Surprisingly enough colonel that does not make me feel any better."

"Got enough food there big guy?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes." Ronon said as he tried to leave.

"You not joining us?" Sheppard asked, feigning hurt, as Rodney breathed a sigh of relief.

"No."

"Where's the doc?"

"Not here."

"How come?"

"Doesn't want to see you."

"What have I done?" Sheppard asked surprised as Woolsey felt a migraine coming on.

"She thinks the whole city knew what was happening before she did, so wants to keep a low profile."

"Well have fun." Sheppard replied, Ronon began to turn, and then swung back round to face Cadman.

"Cadman. Jennifer says feel free to make yourself comfortable in her quarters." He said before leaving the mess hall. The table turned their attention to Cadman, who had turned slightly red.

"Talking of you being in the doc's quarters, why were you in there yelling at Ronon earlier?" Sheppard asked having let her squirm for a short time.

"I wasn't yelling Sir. I was forcefully recommending that he pulled his finger out." She replied, causing Woolsey, Sheppard and Lorne to raise an eyebrow – almost in unison, whilst McKay muttered.

"Traitor."


	41. Chapter 41

As Ronon opened the doors to his quarters he saw Jennifer standing by his window, looking nervous. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she was oblivious to his presence in the room.

"You ok?" He asked as he set the trays down. Jennifer jumper, startled by Ronon.

"Yeah." Jennifer said turning to face Ronon. "I was just…. Never mind." She added turning back to face the window.

Ronon raised an eyebrow and walked over to Jennifer. He then stood behind her looking out over the city. He edged closer and wrapped his arms round her. Pleased when he felt her relax and lean back against him.

"You get a nice view from here." Jennifer commented.

"I guess." Ronon shrugged, causing Jennifer to snort at his lack of enthusiasm. Ronon responded by tightening his hold round her waist and kissing the top of her hair saying. "I prefer the view immediately in front of me." Causing a blush to creep up Jennifer's cheeks. As her stomach rumbled her blush deepened.

"You should eat." Ronon stated as he spun her round towards the food. When Jennifer saw the trays he brought back her eyes widened.

"How did you manage to carry so much?"

"I've carried more." Ronon said as he walked Jennifer towards his bed, quickly adding. "For Teyla, when she was pregnant."

As Jennifer sat on the bed she looked at the trays and carefully scanned the contents.

"Did I forget something?" Ronon asked worried.

"No." Jennifer replied. "I was just looking for the citrus."

"Didn't think there was a need this time." Ronon shrugged.

"So last time was a deliberate anti-Rodney choice?" Jennifer asked suspiciously.

Ronon looked down at Jennifer and carefully considered his reply. After a long pause he said. "Maybe." Then after another pause he added. "It worked." Causing Jennifer to smile.

"I guess it did." She replied before adding. "When you say there is no need this time, there had better not be a sock on the door."

Ronon immediately turned and looked at his door confused. When he turned back Jennifer was already attacking a sandwich. He smiled and sat down next to her and tucked into the mountain of food.

"Are you and Rodney going to be ok?" Jennifer asked as she swallowed another mouthful. Seeing the lack of clarity on Ronon's face she continued. "I mean, you and me being together, is that going to cause you two problems? I mean you are on the same team and depend on each other."

"No." Ronon replied as he bit into his chicken drumstick. Jennifer could not help but smile at Ronon's succinct answer, the smile faded when Ronon added. "Unless he tries something. Then I might shoot him." Jennifer regarded him, unsure if he was joking, in case he wasn't she asked.

"On stun?"

"If you'd prefer." He answered.

"I'd prefer no shooting."

"Can't promise that." Ronon replied, then on seeing the worried expression on Jennifer's face added. "But I'll try."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Yes." Ronon replied leaving Jennifer unsure if that was a good thing.

When they finally finished the food Ronon move the trays onto the floor and sat closer to Jennifer, who was leaning against the headrest. Subconsciously Jennifer shifted her casted arm. A motion that was not unnoticed by Ronon.

"Do you need to get someone to look at your arm?" Ronon asked.

"No, not for a few days." Jennifer replied. "But if you have something to do I can go." She added. "I mean don't you normally spar with the colonel or Teyla or Rodney even? And train the marines and-"

Ronon cut her off by kissing her. As he pulled away he said. "No training and I can think of better things to do here."

Smiling Jennifer leaned in for another kiss. This time Ronon used his strength to tug her down the bed and then rolled her onto her back and deepened the kiss. Jennifer let herself be rolled, and then used her good hand to start exploring Ronon's back. As she ran her hand under his shirt and along his skin, she felt the inhomogenities caused by battle scars. She could not focus on that sensation for long though as Ronon's hands were also exploring. He ran them over her body, lifting up her top, as his tongue attacked hers. It wasn't long until their hips were gyrating and she felt his need. Ronon's lips released hers as he turned his attention to her ear. Grateful for the chance to re-supply her lungs, she gasped in the air as she heard. "Dr Keller," in her ear. So lost in the sensations she felt due to Ronon's hands and tongue, it took a while to register the noise. As it sounded again Ronon rolled off her growling and she realised it was coming from her earpiece.

Still trying to regain her breath she used her once again free hand to tap her radio. "Keller here." She said, impressed by the lack of wheeze in her voice. Remaining on her back she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the voice in her ear. As her mind processed what was being said, she suddenly sat up. The sudden movement nearly sending Ronon flying off the bed.

"When?" She questioned. He mind now completely focused on the voice in her ear. After another pause she said. "I'll be there immediately."

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, sorry to leave it there, but I am stuck at a conference for the next two weeks and can't justify paying the extortionate rates they charge in backwardsville to get connected to the web. But as soon as I am back, I will start posting again.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Sorry again for the delay, but the story should be back up and running normally from now. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

When Jennifer reached the observation deck Sheppard and Woolsey were already there looking down into the room below. The two men turned to her surprised.

"Dr Keller, what are you doing here?" Woolsey asked.

"I heard about the biology team." Jennifer replied.

"How did you know there was a problem?" Sheppard questioned confused.

"I am still the CMO." Jennifer replied slightly tersely causing Sheppard to look over Jennifer's head at Ronon, who stood as her shadow. Ronon just shrugged.

"I know that, but I thought you were on medical leave and this story can't have broken already." Sheppard explained. Jennifer stared back, non-impressed.

"How much do you know exactly?" Woolsey asked.

"Just that earlier a member of the biology team was brought in displaying aggressive behaviour. Since then the majority of the department have displayed similar aggressive and agitated traits and subsequently the whole team is under observation. And that preliminary scans showed similar traces to that seen in Cole." Jennifer answered.

"They did?" Sheppard and Woolsey questioned simultaneously.

"I so need to know your sources." Sheppard then muttered.

"Ah Dr Keller you are here." Dr Scott greeted as he hurried into the observation room. "There is something you should see." He said indicating that she should follow him. The two left, with Ronon remaining close.

"Why do I feel like we are out of the loop?" Sheppard asked.

"Because we are." Woolsey answered. "What I want to know is when the city decided that informing the leader and ranking military officer was no longer necessary?"

"I sense a memo." Sheppard said. Woolsey responded with a wry smile.

When Jennifer finally returned she immediately fired off questions to Woolsey and Sheppard. "Why on Earth would you let them keep the spiders? Did one not cause enough damage? Why would you agree to something so reckless?" Sheppard opened his mouth to defend himself, but did not have enough time before Jennifer continued. "What if they escaped? Did you not consider the dangers that-"

She was cut-off mid rant by Ronon, surprised by Jennifer's behaviour, placing his hands on her shoulders and said. "They didn't know."

At Ronon's touch Jennifer immediately calmed allowing Sheppard to respond.

"Come on doc. You know me better than that. I would never allow bugs to stay. Especially dangerous ones."

"I know. I'm sorry." Jennifer apologised, feeling embarrassed by her behaviour.

"Dr Keller." Woolsey interrupted wanting to bring the conversation back on topic. "Do we have a dangerous outbreak? Do we need to initiate another quarantine?"

"No." Jennifer replied. "It will be worth scanning most members of the city who have been near the biology labs where the spiders were kept. But this should be contained."

"What exactly is 'this'?" Sheppard questioned.

"The entire team are displaying aggressive behaviour due to a hormone imbalance. It is effectively a weaker version of what happened to Cole."

"Are you saying the whole team were bitten by the little spiders?" Woolsey asked causing Sheppard to feel his skin crawl.

"No." Jennifer responded. "The recent scans have shown a high concentration of an unknown compound in their lungs."

"So they inhaled something?" Sheppard asked.

"It would appear that way. I would guess that the spiders release some sort of a gas or hormonal compound, possibly as a defence mechanism. The team inhaled it and it sparked a hormonal reaction." Jennifer explained.

"So what do we do?" Woolsey asked.

"This should work itself out of their system. But they need to be kept restrained and under observation just in case. If it does not go away then there are hormonal therapies we can give them. The team who took the spiders off-world should also be brought in, although seeing how much time comparatively, the biology team spent with the spiders, there should be no risk." Jennifer answered.

"Well that is good." Sheppard replied. "It might help teach the biology team an important lesson in following protocol."

"So everything is in hand then?" Woolsey asked.

"It appears so." Jennifer confirmed.

"Good. Well if you will excuse me I have a very long report to write." He said leaving the room. Sheppard looked down into the lab below where the entire biology team lay tied to beds.

"You ok doc?" Sheppard questioned when the door hissed shut, indicating that Woolsey was gone.

"I'm fine." Jennifer replied. "I'm sorry for…well before. I guess I was just a bit wound up and a bit on edge." She apologised, still looking embarrassed.

"No need to apologise doc, you have had a rough few days." Sheppard replied kindly. "You should get some rest though." He added. "I am sure your team has it under control."

Jennifer nodded and then Sheppard smiled. "Not that I don't appreciate being given a dressing down by you, but why are you here rather than Scott?"

"It appears that the rest of my team still find it hard to remain calm when talking to Mr Woolsey." Jennifer said before Ronon added.

"They figured she would find out eventually and if she was going to come anyway she might as well deal with you and Woolsey."

Both Jennifer and Sheppard stared at Ronon mouth agape: Sheppard for hearing such a long logical statement from Ronon. Jennifer for what he said.

"They did not say that." Jennifer responded.

"Didn't need to." Ronon answered before asking. "You ready?"

"Ready?" Jennifer asked, once again feeling if her brain was working on a different speed setting to everyone else's.

"To go." Ronon said. Then seeing the 'but' that Jennifer's lips were forming quickly added. "No buts. Everything is under control. Lets go."

Jennifer turned to leave and Sheppard said. "Ronon, can I have a word. There is a problem with a marine. I need to speak to you alone. It will only take a minute."

Ronon nodded reluctantly. "I will catch you up." He said to Jennifer who left the room.

"What marine?"

"No marine." Sheppard answered. "It is about the doc." Ronon raised an eyebrow. "The doc was kinda snappy. She is never snappy."

"You said it yourself, she has been through a lot." Ronon answered, unsure where the conversation was going.

"I know. I am worried she is suffering from post traumatic shock. I may be overreacting, but I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she is ok."

"I will." Ronon said before heading to the door,

"I know." Sheppard replied. "And Ronon." He called causing the big warrior to halt. "I am glad things are working out for you two." Ronon started up again leaving the room. Sheppard didn't see the small smile that crossed Ronon's lips.


	43. Chapter 43

As Ronon jogged down the corridor after Jennifer he was surprised how far she had travelled in such a short time. He was even more surprised when he reached the transporter and still hadn't caught up with her. The surprise turned to worry when he reached her quarters and got no response. He headed back to the infirmary, wondering if she had stopped in there. She hadn't, but Sheppard had.

"Hey buddy." He greeted, clearly surprised that Ronon was back already. "What brings you back so soon?"

"Thought Jennifer might have stopped in on her way back." Ronon said.

"You have lost the doc?" Sheppard asked raising his eyebrows. Ronon glared back.

"Well have you tried her radio?" Sheppard asked trying to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Didn't have mine on me." Ronon replied.

"Well let that be a lesson to you." Sheppard quipped before tapping his earpiece. "Dr Keller respond."

After a couple of moments he nodded and said. "I have something that belongs to you."

There was another pause. "No. Ronon." Sheppard rolled his eyes and listened. "I don't think I want to know." With that he signed off.

"She is fine." Sheppard answered.

"Where is she?" Ronon asked.

"Are you really telling me that the person on this base with the least natural ability when it comes to survival skills has successfully escaped the best tracker in the galaxy?" Sheppard asked smirking.

"Where is she?" Ronon asked growling.

"My guess is Cadman's quarters." Sheppard relented. Ronon just turned and left. He was half way through saying. 'you're welcome.' When Ronon reappeared.

"Where are Cadman's quarters?" Ronon asked.

Sheppard could not stop himself laughing, only causing Ronon to glare more.

"Come on buddy I will take you there personally." Sheppard replied walking out of the infirmary still wearing a smirk on his face.

As the two climbed into the transporter Ronon noticed that Sheppard was still smirking.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Sheppard said trying to keep a straight face.

"What?" Ronon repeated in a low menacing growl.

"I just find it really funny you can track down some stranger on an alien planet with no prior knowledge of the planet or the person, but you can't locate Cadman when she is in her room in your city, where there is even a directory." Sheppard was saved from any Ronon recrimination by the doors opening revealing a fed-up looking Jennifer and an amused looking Cadman,

"Doc, Lieutenant." Sheppard greeted as Ronon left the transporter. "Well my work is done so I will see you tomorrow." Sheppard said as the doors shut leaving the three of them standing in the corridor.

"What happened?" Ronon asked, ignoring Cadman's presence.

"Sorry." Jennifer replied. "She kidnapped me."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Cadman replied as Ronon glared at the lieutenant.

"You ok?" Ronon queried.

"I'm fine." Jennifer assured him.

"You want to go?" He asked.

Jennifer smiled and took a step towards him as he swiped his hand over the transporter door. As the pair entered Cadman called. "This isn't over."

When the doors shut Ronon looked at Jennifer. Noticing his gaze she said. "Don't ask. It was just Laura being Laura." Then after a pause she asked. "Everything ok with you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ronon replied confused.

"Sheppard sounded kinda serious earlier." Jennifer replied trying and failing to suppress a yawn.

Ignoring her statement Ronon said just as the doors opened. "You need to go to bed."

"You are not hearing any arguments from me." She replied stifling another yawn. As Ronon guided her down the corridor to her quarters.

When the doors hissed shut behind them Ronon asked. "You need anything?"

"I'm good."

"Ok then." Ronon replied, he was about to say something else when Jennifer yawned again followed by a mumbled.

"Sorry."

"You sure you are ok?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine, really. Just tired." Jennifer half-smiled back.

"Ok, well I should go." Ronon said waving his hand in the rough direction of the door. "You need to sleep. But if you need anything let me know."

"I will." Jennifer replied. "And Ronon."

"Yeah." He answered as Jennifer raised herself as high as possible on her toes, then placed her good hand on Ronon's shoulder in an effort to lower him. She then leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said as she broke the kiss.

"For what?" Ronon asked.

"Everything." Jennifer responded. As she noticed the look of confusion on Ronon's face she added. "For being there, putting up with me, not giving up on me, saving me, protecting m-" She listed until Ronon kissed her again.

"You're welcome." He smiled as he broke the kiss. "Now sleep." He ordered prodding Jennifer towards her bed. He kissed her again and said "Good night Jennifer." Before leaving her room.


	44. Chapter 44

Jennifer was aware of an annoying bleeping sound. On second thoughts she decided it was more of a chiming sound. She reached out with her right arm to hit her alarm until her brain caught on to the fact that hitting a solid object with a broken wrist, cast or no cast, was a bad idea. She hissed and swore at the pain, before rolling and assaulting said object with her left hand. Unfortunately the noise did not stop. She opened her eyes and looked to the bedside table. As her brain kicked into gear she realised that the noise was not coming from the alarm clock. Her eyes, led by her ears, moved to the door and she guessed the caused of her annoyance. Half rolling, half falling she clambered out of bed, clinging her throbbing arm to her side. She reached the door and opened it.

"Morning sunshine." Cadman greeted smiling.

"Laura?" Jennifer questioned as Cadman walked into the room.

"You ok?" Cadman asked loosing her grin. "You look like crap."

"Thanks." Jennifer muttered as she moved back to her bed and collapsed.

"I mean it you don't look well."

"That's what happens when you are woken at some unearthly hour." Jennifer murmured. "And now my arm hurts because I tried to turn the door off by hitting the alarm with my arm."

Cadman tried to process Jennifer's second statement, but gave up. Instead she said.

"It's after ten." Causing Jennifer to sit up.

"It can't be." Jennifer said as she looked at her watch.

"It can be and it is. Seriously are you ok?" Cadman asked, now getting worried.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep." Jennifer replied.

"Really?" Cadman questioned, a smirk returning to her face.

"Not because of Ronon." Jennifer said, guessing what her friend was thinking. "Is your brain capable of having any non dirty thoughts?" She asked.

"Capable yes." Cadman confirmed. "But why waste time on them." She smiled. "So why didn't you get much sleep?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jennifer replied. "Not at the moment, anyway."

"Ok. Well we will talk about Ronon then. Pick up where we left off last night." Cadman answered, knowing that her friend would talk about what was bothering her when she was ready and not before.

"I am not talking about Ronon." Jennifer answered.

"Ok I will say a series of statements and each time you blush I will know the statement was true." Cadman smiled as Jennifer lobbed a pillow at her, missing by miles. "But before I start I have a serious question."

Jennifer looked up in trepidation.

"Do you always answer your door looking like that?" Cadman asked, with a sparkle in her eyes, causing Jennifer to look down at her body. As her eyes took stock of her baggy tracksuit and faded tank top she said.

"I was asleep." Unable to see why Cadman thought her night attire was so amusing.

"What if I had been Ronon?" Cadman prodded.

"I would not have been having this annoying conversation." Jennifer shot back as she stood and made her way to the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror she exclaimed.

"Errgh I look like crap."

"Thought I had established that fact." Cadman replied. "For a genius your mind is awful slow in the morning. Seriously why don't you shower, or with your arm I guess bathe, and I will go get you some coffee."

Cadman took the strange noise and the bathroom door shutting as Jennifer's agreement and left her friend's quarters in search of caffeine.

When she finally returned to Jennifer's quarters holding a steaming mug of coffee she saw Ronon approaching from the other direction.

"Hey there big guy." She greeted.

Ronon looked at the young lieutenant and nodded a greeting, whilst internally cursing that she was there.

"Don't worry." She answered as if reading his thoughts. "I am just on the coffee run. As soon as she is more with it I will leave you two alone."

"What do you mean more with it?" Ronon asked.

"She was a bit dazed this morning. She didn't sleep well apparently." She answered as she reached the door.

"Why?" Ronon asked. Cadman was touched by the concern that was swirling in Ronon's eyes.

"Don't know. She wouldn't say. She said she will tell me later." Cadman answered as she reached for the door chime with her coffee free hand. Ronon immediately grabbed her wrist.

"I'll go then and let you talk." He said.

"Oh no you don't." Cadman responded pulling her hand free and activating the chime. "She is probably just as likely to open up to you. Besides I think she will appreciate seeing you more than me."

Ronon shrugged and waited for the door to open. When it didn't Cadman swiped again, and again. Seeing Ronon tense she said. "Relax, she is probably still in the bathroom." She said leaning forward pressing her ear to the door. She chimed again and then thrust the coffee into Ronon's hand and started removing the panel in front of the door.

"What are you doing?" Ronon questioned.

"Opening the door." Cadman replied. "She has had long enough, besides her coffee is getting cold." Before Ronon could object the door opened. Cadman looked in and saw her friend sitting in a bathrobe trying to dry her hair. Cadman grabbed the coffee off Ronon and entered the room. Ronon hesitantly followed her.

Jennifer was completely oblivious to their approach. She was too caught up in how difficult it was to dry her hair using just one arm. The euphoria of successfully washing her hair using only one arm was quickly being replaced by frustration. When she saw a shadow pass in front of her and a hand emerge, she was so shocked she could not stop the small scream that escaped her lungs. Or the resulting jump that resulted in her flying off her chair. Fortunately she was caught by two strong arms, she instantaneously recognised as Ronon's. As her heart slowed to a sub-hundred beats per minute she glared at her friend.

"For once could you use the chime like a normal person?"

"I did. You didn't answer." Cadman replied as Ronon heaved Jennifer back onto the chair. "Anyway, your coffee." Cadman said placing the cup on the side. "You're welcome. I will see you two later. Have fun." She added as she retreated from the room.

Ronon moved to in front of Jennifer. "You ok?" He asked.

"Apart from having a best friend who is trying to scare me to death, I'm fine."

"You should get McKay to gizmo your door." Ronon replied.

"Gizmo my door?" Jennifer questioned. "I guess that is as good a way of putting it as any." She smiled looking into Ronon's eyes, but as she saw concern she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Cadman said you didn't sleep."

"Did she?" Jennifer asked slightly irked.

"Yeah. So why didn't you sleep?" Ronon replied.

"My mind wouldn't shut down. I kept thinking abo….It doesn't really matter. It was nothing." Jennifer shrugged picking up her hairbrush so she could restore order to the tangled mess on her head.

Ronon stood and moved behind her taking the brush from her hand and gently brushed her hair. Then he placed his hands on Jennifer's shoulders and started to massage them.

"If it kept you awake it is not nothing." Ronon eventually said. "Talking about it might help."

"You ever talk about what keeps you awake at night?" Jennifer asked.

Ronon did not answer straight away. Finally he said. "I didn't have anyone."

Jennifer turned to face him. "You do now." She replied.

"So do you." He countered.

"I know and I will. Just not now." She answered. Ronon looked down at her, his eyes locked onto to hers. Instead of saying anything, he just leaned in and kissed her.


	45. Chapter 45

"Hey Rodney." Cadman greeted as she and Teyla approached the table McKay was sitting at in the mess hall.

"Hey." He replied during mouthfuls.

"How are you today Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"Good. You?"

"I'm fine." Teyla answered as she and Cadman shrugged at each other.

"Any plans for this afternoon?" Cadman asked.

"Need to fix Jumper 4, then I need to correct all Zelenka's mistakes. Other than that not really." He replied before suspiciously asking, "Why?"

"Just curious. If you don't mind me saying, you seem much happier than yesterday." Cadman replied.

"Do I?" McKay asked.

"Yes Rodney, you do." Teyla answered. "I am pleased that you have not let the recent development between Jennifer and Ronon upset you."

"Well you can't change the past." McKay asked, still sounding cheerful.

"Ok what are you scheming?" Cadman asked, suspicious by McKay's happy demeanour.

"I am not scheming anything." McKay answered, when he saw Cadman's scowl he added. "I'm not."

"Rodney yesterday you were eating enough calories to fly the city back to Earth. Today you are happy, why?"

"Can I not be happy?" McKay asked, causing both women to raise their eyebrows.

"I am not planning anything. Last night I had a lot of time to think and I remembered something that Sheppard said." McKay started. Teyla inwardly cringed, fearful of what advice Sheppard had given him.

"Sheppard reminded me that in the other future myself and Jennifer were together. She chose me." He said, and then paused, assuming that he had explained it.

"Wait a minute." Cadman said, "In the other future wasn't Ronon dead. Please tell me you are not going to do anything stupid?"

"What? I am not going to kill Ronon." McKay answered offended, once he figured out what Cadman was implying.

"Then I fail to see where you are going with this." Teyla said.

"In the alternate future Jennifer fell in love with me. Neither her nor myself had changed much from who we are now. So you can conclude that Jennifer can fall in love with me." He said smiling. The two women looked on perplexed.

"But Rodney, has Jennifer not already chosen Ronon?" Teyla asked carefully.

"Yes, but that is not a problem." McKay said, only adding to Cadman's concerns.

"Rodney you had better not be planning to do anything to interfere with their relationship and hurt Jennifer." Cadman said in a threatening tone.

"I would never do anything to hurt Jennifer." Rodney assured Cadman.

"Then what are you planning to do?" Teyla asked.

"Nothing." McKay said smiling.

"Ok you have lost me." Cadman said. "Your plan is to let Jennifer fall in love with you by doing nothing?"

"Yes."

"Not to sure I follow." Cadman said.

"Look Ronon is a jump in with both feet kinda guy. Jennifer is a thinker. She has to see proof before she will believe. They are complete opposites. They don't stand a chance. Ronon will blow it within a month by doing something reckless. Then I sit back and let Jennifer realise that I was the better choice and…oh hang on." He said reaching for his radio. "Go ahead Zelenka…….All right I will be there is a second." He stood up and looked at Cadman and Teyla. "If you will excuse me, duty calls." With that he bustled out of the mess hall.

"Did that make any sense to you?" Cadman asked Teyla.

"No." Teyla replied, concern etched in her features.

"Mind if I sit?" Sheppard asked interrupting their conversation.

"Of course not." Teyla replied, still thinking about what McKay had said.

"Ok what is up with you two?" Sheppard asked immediately picking up on the negative vibe.

"We just spoke to Rodney Sir." Cadman explained.

"Oh. I take it he is till moping?" Sheppard replied.

"No Sir. Actually he was really happy."

"He was? Well that is good." Sheppard replied surprised by the revelation. "So why are you two so glum? Please tell me Lorne has not been running a book on how long it takes Rodney to get over it?"

"I do not believe that Rodney is over it." Teyla answered.

"You just said he was happy."

"Does that not in itself seem strange?"

"Yes, but this is Rodney we are talking about. He could have already fallen for one of the new arrivals from the Apollo."

"He hasn't." Cadman said.

"So why is he happy and why does it worry you?" Sheppard asked, feeling very confused.

"He appears to have a plan." Teyla answered.

"A plan?" Sheppard asked, feeling his day was about to take a turn for the worse. "A plan to do what?"

"To make Jennifer fall in love with him." Teyla replied,

"Please tell me he has not got hold of Lucius' favourite aftershave." Sheppard almost begged.

"No. His plan is to wait for Ronon to…" Teyla began then paused as she searched for the right word.

"Screw up." Cadman finished for her.

"And?" Sheppard asked.

"And nothing." Cadman answered. "Well except wait for Jennifer to fall for him."

"So Rodney is going to wait for Ronon to screw up then wait for the doc to fall for him?" Sheppard asked, feeling as if he was missing something.

"Yes." Teyla replied.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Sheppard said, still not to sure why the women opposite were concerned.

"On the surface maybe not, but Rodney is convinced that Ronon will, as you put it, screw up and that Jennifer will then fall in love with him." Teyla said, Sheppard looked no closer to understanding their concern so Cadman tried.

"He is happy cos he is pinning all his hopes on an outcome that is probably not going to happen Sir. And the longer Ronon and Jennifer stay together the more depressed Rodney is going to get."

"I'll talk to him." Sheppard responded. "But I am sure that you two are reading too much into this."


	46. Chapter 46

"Hey Rodney." Sheppard greeted as he entered the puddle jumper. "I had wondered where you got to."

"Yeah well if you could persuade your people to stop picking fights with the locals I would not have to spend my time here fixing the resulting damage caused to the Jumpers."

"I don't think they do it just to spite you." Sheppard answered. "Although I do remember Briggs being really pissed with you."

"Briggs? Who is Briggs?" McKay asked putting a console back. "I am being serious they treat the Jumpers worse than you do."

Sheppard carefully regarded McKay, an action that was picked up by the physicist. "What?" He asked.

"I had lunch with Teyla." Sheppard began.

"That's good." McKay answered, not sure where the conversation was going.

"She said you were taking the Ronon doc thing well." Sheppard continued carefully.

"Well as you said in the future Jennifer ends up with me." McKay said, sounding too cheerful for Sheppard's liking.

"Alternate future." Sheppard said.

"What?"

"Alternate future. She ended up with you in an alternate future when everyone else was dead and not putting too fine a point on it, she died fairly shortly afterwards."

"I know, but that is not the point. The point is she was able to love me for me. If she did it in the future she can do it now." McKay answered.

"What happens if Ronon doesn't screw up?" Sheppard asked, feeling the onset of a headache.

"He will."

"Ok what happens if the doc is so upset she joins a nunnery?"

"She won't. She is not religious." McKay dismissed.

"Not my point Rodney." Sheppard said before taking a deep breath, during which time he wondered how he got into this situation. "Look a lot has happened now that didn't in the other time line. Me being here, Teyla and Torren being safe, Michael gone and the doc and Ronon dating. You don't think the two time lines have diverged too much for the other one to be used as a guide?"

"You think I am wasting my time? You don't think Jennifer could ever like me."

"Look when Rod came over from the other universe didn't you two discover a really small difference in your pasts which created two completely different McKays?"

"Yes. So?"

"So just because you and the doc can be happy under one set of circumstances does not mean you can be under every set." Sheppard explained. "Maybe in this reality as it stands Ronon gets to get the girl."

"So you are saying that I should give up and become a hermit?" McKay asked.

"No, I am saying you shouldn't waste your life chasing after the doc. You are in a city with plenty of other women."

"Like that did me much good back on Earth."

"But here they can't move quarters, because you could still find them and they can't move city because there isn't another one. Besides in terms of serious relationships you are doing better than most. I mean you nearly proposed to Katie Brown."

"A lot of good that did me." McKay complained.

"Did you enjoy dating her?" Sheppard asked.

"Of course I did. What kind of a stupid question is that?" McKay responded.

"So why sit and pine after the doc. Go out and have fun." Seeing the expression McKay was giving him, one of confusion, Sheppard added, "Go out, socialise." As McKay's expression turned to scepticism, Sheppard said, "or read a physics book. Look it doesn't matter how you do it, but have fun. Don't put your life on hold based on an alternative future where all the important features have changed."

"You really don't think I have a chance with Jennifer do you?" McKay asked, his hurt evident.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue. All I know is that she is with Ronon, who deserves a chance to be happy. Maybe in time it will change, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

McKay nodded, but remained silent.

"Besides who needs women?"

"You going to give me the bros before hoes speech?" McKay asked.

"No. Unless you want me to?" Sheppard replied semi-smirking.

"I'll survive."

"Good. So you want to get a beer? Chill out, watch some movies?" Sheppard asked.

Seeing McKay was about to decline he added. "That was not so much a question as a suggestion from your CO."

"I am not in the military. "McKay threw back.

"True, but you are on my team."

"I thought you had thrown Ronon and me off the team?"

"Well the good thing about being in charge is I can change my mind. So you can swing by my quarters at 7. Don't be late or we watch Alien." Sheppard said quickly leaving the Jumper before McKay could object. As he left the hanger and was wondering back to his office he nearly collided with Woolsey.

"You ok Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" Sheppard replied.

"Of course Colonel."

"A lot goes on here that you don't agree with doesn't it?" Sheppard asked immediately causing Woolsey to look concerned. "What I mean is you have to deal with situations you would rather not to?"

Smiling slightly Woolsey answered. "May I assure you Colonel when it comes to your team the situation you just described happens daily."

Sheppard scrunched his face as he tried to decide if Woolsey was joking or not, eventually he asked. "How do you cope with the headaches?"

"That depends if you mean headaches in the literal or metaphorical sense." Woolsey replied. "If you are talking about the literal variety these help." He then took a small bottle of pills from his jacket and handed them to Sheppard before continuing down the corridor smiling.


	47. Chapter 47

As dusk descended round the city Teyla was in the gym sparring with Sheppard when Ronon entered.

"Ronon." Teyla greeted, surprised that he was there. More surprised that he was alone.

"Teyla, Sheppard." He grunted in response.

"I did not expect to see you here." She stated.

"I am usually in here." Ronon replied.

"But I thought you would be otherwise occupied tonight." Teyla returned, trying to read Ronon's facial features. Seeing that Ronon was not going to react she added, "With Jennifer."

"Yeah." Ronon replied unhelpfully.

"Where is Jennifer?" Teyla asked.

"Around." Ronon replied. Teyla began to suspect that Ronon was being deliberately evasive.

"Around where?" Teyla asked.

"The city." Ronon replied as if Teyla was being dense.

"Whereabouts in the city?"

"Dunno."

"Have you lost her again?" Sheppard smirked.

"No." Ronon answered as Teyla raised an eyebrow, confused by Sheppard's comment.

"So why don't you know where she is?" Sheppard asked.

"Hey Teyla, sorry I am late. I didn't realise how late it wa….Oh hello Sir. I didn't realise you were here."

"It is alright Lieutenant I was just leaving, after Ronon has told us where the doc is."

"You two haven't had a fight already have you?" Sheppard then asked Ronon. Before Ronon could answer Cadman stepped up to the plate.

"What ever she did she didn't mean it. She probably wasn't thinking. I mean she probably got nervous and panicked and you know it was foot in mouth before she could say Jack Robinson."

Everyone else just starred at the young Lieutenant completely confused.

"Ok, before this conversation gets anymore weird I am going or I will be late." Sheppard said.

"Enjoy your date." Teyla said smiling sweetly.

"It is not a date. You are just jealous that you are not invited." Sheppard shot back.

"Who are you dating?" Ronon asked.

"No one." Sheppard answered as Teyla said.

"Rodney."

"It is not a date. It is a guys' night in. A few beers and movies." Sheppard said.

"Well have fun on your non-date." Teyla said still smiling.

"Don't worry Sir I am a strong believer in the don't ask don't tell philosophy." Cadman replied.

Sheppard turned to face the Lieutenant and held his finger up. He opened he mouth as he waved his finger, then snapped his mouth shut, shook his head and walked out of the gym. When the doors hissed shut behind him Teyla and Cadman immediately spoke.

"What did you do?" Teyla asked, whilst Cadman questioned.

"What did she do?"

Ronon looked at both women and eventually said, "nothing."

"So why are you not with her?" Cadman asked.

"She said she had something to do and she would meet me later for dinner." Ronon said causing Teyla to relax. Cadman however didn't.

"She say what?" She asked.

"No."

"You ask?"

"No."

"She seem normal when she said it?"

"Yeah." Ronon shrugged.

"Was she ill?"

"No." Ronon answered beginning to look concerned.

"Her arm playing up?"

"No. Why?"

"It is just that when I was on my way here I thought I saw her go to the infirmary. But I assumed she was with you so it was just a look-a-like, so didn't worry about it. But as you is here and she is not, she may have been who I saw."

"Is there a problem with Jennifer going to the infirmary?" Teyla asked after working her way through Cadman's statement, unsure where Cadman's concern was coming from.

"Maybe. It is just that yesterday she was talking about seeing Cole. I tried to dissuade her and I thought she agreed she should wait a bit, but…"

"You think she is with Cole?" Ronon asked tensing.

"But is he not restrained? Jennifer will come to no harm." Teyla said.

"Physically." Cadman responded. "I know Cole can't hurt her, but I am not sure Jennifer is ready to see him. No matter what she says, what happened to her has shaken her." Cadman replied. Ronon turned on his heels and headed out of the gym.


	48. Chapter 48

When Ronon entered the infirmary he headed straight over to Marie, who was in deep conversation with Lorne. When she saw no open wounds needing medical attention she said.

"If you are looking for Dr Keller, you have just missed her."

"She talk to Cole?" Ronon asked.

"Yes. Don't worry I was in with her the whole time. She wasn't in any danger." Lorne answered.

"You let her go in?" Ronon asked.

"Yes. Technically it is her infirmary." Lorne replied quirking an eyebrow.

"She seem ok when she left?" Ronon continued to question.

"Yeah. She said she was a little tired." Lorne replied.

"But that is to be expected with the medication she is on." Marie stated.

Ronon turned and walked away from them, leaving both Marie and Lorne feeling confused.

Ronon hurried through the city to Jennifer's quarters. He activated the door chime and waited. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when the door opened.

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked clearly surprised to see him. She quickly glanced at her watch. "I thought we were meeting later."

"We are." Ronon replied.

"Ok. You want to come in?" Jennifer answered feeling confused.

Ronon walked into her room and waited for the door to shut. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Cole?" Ronon immediately asked. Jennifer smiled at his bluntness.

"Would you have tried to talk me out of it?"

"Yes."

"Well then."

"But if you really wanted to go, I would have come with you." Ronon replied.

"I know and I appreciate that. But I don't want you to be my bodyguard; I want you to be mi-" She trailed off.

"I am yours." Ronon said as he moved closer to Jennifer so that their bodies were almost touching. "But that gives me rights, including keeping you safe."

"It was something I had to do alone. Otherwise I would always question whether or not I could." Jennifer said.

"Lorne went with you."

"He wouldn't let me in alone, none of my normal threats worked." Jennifer answered. "I know that you will always look out for me, but this is something I wanted, no needed, to do by myself."

"Did it help?" Ronon asked.

"I don't know." She answered before switching the focus to Cole. "He still feels a lot of guilt. I doubt he will ever get over it. I mean even if it wasn't his fault it was still him."

"I didn't mean him." Ronon said looking down at Jennifer. "Did it help you?"

"I don't know. Part of me wanted to go, just to prove I could walk into a room with him when he was conscious and not restrained. I thought if I did that maybe I wouldn't feel so…I don't know, maybe I would stop reliving it or it would somehow prove it was over."

"But it didn't?"

"Not really. So I walked into a room. If it ever happens again there is still nothing I could do, is there? I mean Williams was a trained professional and couldn't do anything so what hope do I have? I guess I hoped that seeing him would make me think the chance of it ever happening again was low. But it is not is it? I mean not like this but similar. But I guess the worse part of all of it was he was effectively taken over. I mean he was not in control, but he still killed someone, a friend, he will have to live with that for the rest of his life. He is the one who needs help. I went in there and I tried to persuade him it was not his fault, maybe I helped a bit, but that is not why I went in there. He has to live with the enormity of what he did through no fault of his own, but I went in there not to make him feel better, but to make me feel better. What does that say about me?"

"That you are human." Ronon replied. "Besides, no matter why you went in you still went. I doubt most people would even go to see him after what he did. You did go, and despite the fact he tried to kill you, you tried to make him feel better. I would have just shot him." Ronon replied as he drew Jennifer in for a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were reliving it? Is that why you didn't sleep last night?" Ronon asked, pulling away slightly so he could look into Jennifer's eyes when she replied.

"I didn't tell you because you already thought I was weak, I didn't want to add pathetic to the list."

Ronon cupped Jennifer's face in his hands. "I do not think you are weak." He stated firmly. "Do you think I am weak?" Ronon then asked, surprising Jennifer.

"No. How could anyone think you are weak? I mean ignoring the fact you are some big strong warrior, you risk your live almost daily to save people." Jennifer replied. Clearly confused about why he had asked.

"But I have nightmares." He confessed, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"With all you go through that is hardly surprising." Jennifer answered. "I mean the amount of psychological trauma you have been through in your life it is a miracle you sleep at all."

"What happened to you, was that not trauma?" Ronon asked.

"Not to the same level as you are used to."

"He nearly killed you." Ronon exclaimed frustrated, louder than he intended, causing Jennifer to clamp her mouth shut. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." Ronon said quickly. "You have been through a bad experience and dreaming about it is normal. It does not make to weak. The way you fought him off makes you anything but weak. Having nightmares does not make you weak. Tying to hide them from me makes you stubborn, but having them does not make you weak." Ronon said, desperate for his words to get through to her. "Why are you punishing yourself?"

"Because I have to." Jennifer replied. "You said it yourself I don't fit in. I never have. People look at me and they don't see a doctor. They see someone too young to be CMO. If I admit to nightmares they will know I can't cope with it. They will say it is because I am too young and dismiss me."

"No one here things that."

"Yes they do. I have had it all my life, I can see it in their eyes."

"Who thinks that?" Ronon asked.

"You beating them up won't help, it won't change their mind."

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Maybe."

"Then it will help." Ronon said, getting a half-smile from Jennifer.

"Seriously no one who knows you thinks that. No one that matters thinks that." He said pulling her into his chest again, holding her tightly. "And I definitely don't think you are weak." Pulling back again he said. "I need you to promise that you will go easy on yourself."

"I'll try." Jennifer replied, before saying. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Ronon asked.

"Unloading all of this on you." Jennifer said, causing Ronon to release a low-pitch growling noise.

"I want you to tell me all this. I need you to tell me. I don't want you to hide things from me. I want to know everything."

"Sorry." Jennifer said again.

"Stop apologising." Ronon ordered.

"Sor-" Jennifer started again before Ronon cut her off with a kiss. When he tried to pull away Jennifer tugged him in again and the embrace became more heated.

The following morning Jennifer awoke feeling refreshed but sensing through the morning fuzz that something was different. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into Ronon's naked chest.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Hi." He grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. I haven't slept that well for ages." She said looking up at him. He lowered his head and kissed her before sliding out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Mission." He said pulling on his clothes. He then moved round the bed and crouched down. "Will you be ok?"

Jennifer looked into his eyes and said. "Yes." Ronon leaned in and kiss her again before standing and heading for the door.

"Ronon." She called causing him to turn. "Please be careful."

"I'll will." He said. "See you tonight."

When he reached the gate room the rest of the team were already assembled.

"Nice of you to join us." McKay said sarcastically.

"You ready?" Sheppard asked.

Ronon nodded, whilst his lips twitched trying not to grin, but his eyes revealed his happiness. Teyla and Sheppard noticed and shared a glance before Sheppard nodded to Chuck and the gate started to dial.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **Well that is the end, thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
